


La ruta hacia La Era

by elportalderealidades



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elportalderealidades/pseuds/elportalderealidades
Summary: Miguel y Tulio llevan tanto tiempo juntos que a veces les resulta difícil recordar que no siempre ha sido así. Que hubo un primer encuentro, un primer golpe, una primera persecución... Y lo mismo para la enigmática Chel, cuya vida era muy distinta antes de que los dos "dioses" la cambiaran por completo. ¿Cómo fue posible que se juntaran los caminos de los tres? El mapa de sus vidas marca la ruta de su viaje.





	1. Giro de Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo, viajeros!
> 
> Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿verdad? Pero ya ha llegado el otoño y el Portal nos trae una nueva historia en este significativo 16 de octubre. Y es que hoy se cumplen dieciocho años desde el estreno en España de una película de animación maravillosa: La ruta hacia El Dorado.
> 
> ¿La conocéis? Si es así, seguro que enseguida os han venido a la mente sus dos hilarantes coprotagonistas, Tulio y Miguel. Pues bien, en esta historia, los dos estafadores más grandes de España vuelven a las andadas. Pero esta vez no vienen a contarnos sus peripecias en la mítica ciudad de El Dorado, sino su historia: de dónde vienen, cómo se conocieron el uno al otro, cómo acabaron donde acabaron… Y no son los únicos, pues su nueva compañera, la misteriosa ladrona Chel, también plantea muchas preguntas: ¿cómo era su vida antes de que Miguel y Tulio aparecieran? ¿Por qué no parece creer en los dioses? ¿Qué llevó a que la persiguieran como a una criminal? En este viaje, lleno de aventuras, se desenterrará el pasado de ambos mundos, tanto de España como de la Ciudad de Oro.
> 
> Así pues, ¡allá vamos! El Portal ya comienza a girar, conduciéndonos a otro tiempo, a algún lugar de la antigua Castilla…

El mayor miedo de Miguel era ser olvidado.

Desde pequeño, escuchando las historias de los grandes de España, de reyes y capitanes, de aventureros y conquistadores de tierras nunca antes vistas, el afán de la aventura ardía en su joven pecho colmado de sueños.

La mañana en la que dejó su aldea —todo cuanto había conocido en su breve vida, pero demasiado pequeña para saciar su sed de descubrimientos— hizo un juramento. Y juró que él, Miguel, sería como todos aquellos hombres y mujeres de los que siempre había oído hablar. Que, algún día, serían sobre él las historias que se contasen por los caminos, de venta en venta y de boca en boca.

Algún día, él también sería grande.

 

 

Fácil decirlo, pero Miguel no tenía forma alguna de ganarse la vida.

Lo supo cuando llegó a Toledo, tras unas primeras horas de emoción que le hicieron olvidar el cansancio del viaje y la preocupación acerca de su provenir. La imponente ciudad amurallada de las tres culturas había conseguido distraerlo durante un tiempo, pero pronto, cuando tuvo hambre y reparó en su escasez de provisiones, cayó en la cuenta de que debía buscarse su propio lugar en esa urbe, en la que, a diferencia de su aldea, nadie lo conocía ni se apiadaría de él si acababa desamparado en las calles. A partir de entonces, como ya había aceptado antes de partir, era él solo contra el mundo, y era él, sin ayuda de nadie, quien debía buscarse su propio sustento.

El padre de Miguel había sido un diestro sastre, profesional y de gran talento. En la aldea, Miguel había crecido aprendiendo aquel oficio, aspirando a unirse al gremio del lugar cuando creciera y, algún día, convertirse en el maestro del taller que dirigía su progenitor. En una ciudad grande como Toledo, sin embargo, la gente no acudía a muchachos como él para arreglar sus ropas, mucho menos los señores principales, con sus elaborados trajes y prendas de todos los tintes y texturas. Tampoco tenía oportunidades en lo que respectaba a la confección: su vestimenta sencilla y desmejorada denotaba su origen humilde, de plebeyo, y nadie creía que un chico pordiosero pudiera tener buen ojo para las telas y los vestidos de moda.

Así, Miguel no consiguió encontrar una clientela estable en la ciudad. A pesar de sus esfuerzos y su duro trabajo, no pudo hacerse hueco en aquella sociedad llena de competencia para ganarse la vida honradamente, como le habría gustado.

De modo que se vio obligado a buscar una alternativa.

Miguel se había criado en una aldea con un gran sentido del honor y la comunidad, pero era un muchacho de la opinión de que la prioridad por encima de ninguna otra era procurar la propia supervivencia. Quizás por esa razón no se sintió especialmente apesadumbrado cuando llegó a la conclusión de que su única forma de seguir adelante era dedicarse al pillaje. Después de todo, en los tiempos que corrían las ciudades estaban llenas de ladrones. ¿Qué importaba que hubiera uno más? Prefería unirse a esa gente que no al inabarcable número de mendigos que poblaban las calles.

Su experiencia como sastre dio fruto: con sus tijeras, en las calles concurridas, Miguel se deslizaba ágilmente entre la multitud y obtenía de un rápido tajo las bolsas de dinero que los descuidados transeúntes llevaban atadas al cinto. Tuvo éxito. Las monedas que "ganaba" se contaban por decenas cada día, sin que por ello su persona corriera riesgo de ser descubierta.

... Hasta que lo hizo.

El día en el que un guardia en el que no había reparado lo descubrió en plena faena y estuvo cerca de ensartarlo con su estoque mientras huía, Miguel se dijo que quizá no era tan buena idea permanecer en Toledo. Para empezar, unas monedas no merecían poner en peligro la vida, y, para continuar, su cara no tardaría en hacerse conocida de muchos a ese paso. Además, el mundo estaba lleno de cosas que ver, de lugares por descubrir, ¿no era así? Estaría cometiendo una grave falta hacia su espíritu curioso si se quedaba en un solo lugar demasiado tiempo.

Así fue cómo, días después, Miguel se encontraba en los caminos de Castilla de nuevo, rumbo al sur. Estaba siendo un viaje largo y duro, largas distancias a recorrer él solo con la inevitable prisa que le imponían sus recursos monetarios, que veía disminuir cada día con alarmante rapidez. No obstante, Miguel disfrutaba del trayecto: les gustaba pararse a contemplar los pequeños pueblos que encontraba en su ruta, a hablar con sus gentes. Se detenía a pasar la noche en las ventas del camino y preguntaba a peregrinos y otros viajeros por sus peripecias, ávido de historias nuevas que escuchar. Los aludidos quedaban asombrados de ver a un joven tan sonriente y encantador en su miseria, tan lleno de energía y ansias de conocer mundo; aunque más les sorprendía, naturalmente, hallar sus bolsas vacías la mañana sucesiva y que aquel joven tan amigable ya se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

Así fue cómo Miguel acabó en los caminos de Castilla, en la ruta de Córdoba, descansando junto a una venta en la que un grupo de jugadores de cartas había llamado su atención por lo concentrados que estaban en el juego y lo descuidadas que tenían sus pertenencias...

Así fue, en definitiva, cómo se encontraron.

Aquel muchacho de tez pálida y extraño porte llegó al lugar poco después. Miguel no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia él mientras se aproximaba por el camino real, una figura erguida y digna en aquel lugar de la Mancha poblado de gentes modestas. Tuvo que fijarse, por lo mucho que destacaban, en sus ropas impecables, bastante inapropiadas para viajar; en sus zapatos de aspecto refinado, desmejorados por las penurias de una caminata para la que no habían sido confeccionados; en su mirada atenta, inquieta, que recorría el lugar como si lo viera todo por primera vez.

Estaba a otro nivel. Miguel se dio cuenta de ello nada más verlo. Quizás fuera un hidalgo, o un caballero hijo de nobles cuya suntuosa vida había conseguido hastiarlo hasta el punto de hacerle tomar el camino de la picaresca. Había oído hablar de los numerosos casos de jóvenes ilustres que optaban por esa opción, buscando una forma de vida más austera sin tener en cuenta que su privilegio les servía de salvaguarda, a diferencia de los demás. Miguel no podía decir que repudiara a ese tipo de gente —raras eran las personas que le inspiraban un sentimiento como ese—, pero no le parecía el mejor ejemplo a seguir, tampoco.

Probablemente aquel muchacho se dirigiera hacia Cádiz, a Zahara de los Atunes, concretamente. Miguel conocía los rumores sobre ese lugar, sobre la libertad que profesaban quienes allí vivían. En un principio había querido visitarlo, pero durante su viaje había escuchado otras historias, esta vez sobre sus peligros, y había decidido que no merecía la pena correr el riesgo. De nada le serviría obtener esa tan afamada libertad si existía la amenaza de que se la arrebatasen los piratas argelinos que acechaban las costas.

Miguel acabó venciéndose a la curiosidad que aquel joven le inspiraba. Y, esbozando la más amigable de sus sonrisas, se aproximó a él con andar lento y solemne.

—Dios guarde a vuestra merced, insigne caminante.

El muchacho tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que se estaban dirigiendo a él. Se detuvo, mirando a su inesperado interlocutor, y Miguel reconoció en esa mirada el análisis del que tantas veces había sido objeto en las ciudades, aquel con el que las gentes principales determinaban en un instante su baja condición.

Esta vez no fue diferente. Miguel casi sonrió cuando el muchacho arrugó la nariz con mal disimulo al recorrer sus cabellos rubios, recogidos con un cordón sobre la nuca; la casaca roja tan grande que lo cubría entero, ceñida a su talle con un grueso cinturón de cuero desbastado; los pies descalzos y sucios. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención a Miguel de su examen no fue la reacción del chico en sí, sino sus ojos, azules y despiertos.

—Y que se apiade de todos nosotros, amigo. ¿Qué asunto os trae por estos lares de nuestra buena España?

Miguel tuvo que reprimir una risita. Definitivamente, si aquel joven trataba de ocultar su ilustre procedencia, no lo estaba haciendo tan bien como debía.

—Permitidme que me presente: mi nombre es Miguel, natural de Salamanca. Y vuestra señoría...

—Basta. —El muchacho alzó la mano en un gesto imperante—. No ostento tal título. Soy tan solo un simple muchacho de campo... como vos.

Miguel enarcó una ceja, divertido. Su sonrisa, no obstante, se tornó aún más encantadora.

—¿De veras? Bueno, supongo que no es imposible de creer, dadas vuestras "buenas formas": acabáis de dejarme con la palabra en la boca, y no precisamente por vuestra digna estampa...

El muchacho pareció azorado. Su rostro había enrojecido levemente, manchas de color sobre su pálida piel de noble. Porque Miguel ya estaba convencido de que lo era, sin lugar a dudas.

Y eso solo hacía que su curiosidad aumentara más.

—Mi nombre es Tulio —se presentó finalmente el muchacho, tendiéndole una mano.

Miguel se la estrechó.

—¿Y vuestro célebre apellido?

—No lo tengo. He renegado de mis orígenes.

Miguel lo miró con sorpresa. Aquello era inesperado. El muchacho siguió hablando, ajeno a su estupefacción:

—Soy natural de Fuenfrida y he pasado mi vida, desde la tierna infancia, en la Corte. Mi padre era buldero y me enseñó su oficio hasta verme mostrar en él gran maestría; sin embargo, lo que me gustaba de esa profesión no era el bien concedido a las almas que buscan la misericordia de Dios, sino el dinero que con ella ganaba.

Hizo una pausa, como para comprobar su reacción, pero Miguel se limitó a asentir, animándolo a continuar. Poco debía de sospechar el tal Tulio que, a pesar de las diferencias de ambos en cuanto a las ropas y los andares, al porte y el origen, ambos eran bastante similares. Mucho más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

—De modo que este bien terrenal me perdió, y tras muchos sucesos acabé preso. Tras ser castigado, levemente por ser yo tan joven y mi padre, tan respetado, fui desterrado de Valladolid, adonde ya no podré volver por cuatro años. Ni tengo determinado de hacerlo.

—¿Adónde se dirige, pues, vuestra merced?

—La Fortuna ha dispuesto que la busque en los caminos. Y mi destino no es otro que Sevilla, la puerta al Nuevo Mundo.

Miguel no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Y terminó de convencerse de que aquello, tal y como decía Tulio, debía de ser obra de la Fortuna. ¿Cómo, si no, podían haberse encontrado dos extraños como ellos en un sitio como aquel? Él era un joven que sabía interpretar las señas de la vida cuando llegaba el momento.

Y esta era una de ellas.

—¡Qué feliz casualidad! —exclamó súbitamente, sobresaltando al muchacho, que dio un paso atrás cuando lo vio aproximarse a él con los brazos extendidos—. ¡A mis brazos, Tulio, amigo!

—¡Qué...! ¿Qué os ocurre? ¡Haced bien de soltarme!

Se zafó de su agarre, y Miguel se apartó con expresión compungida.

—Menuda frialdad mostráis con vuestro nuevo amigo y compañero, don Tulio.

—Dejad ese "don", os lo ruego: hablemos como iguales.

—Está bien —aceptó Miguel con desenvoltura—, si vos me tratáis de "tú", como merece nuestra recién comenzada relación.

—Acepto, acepto. Pero haríais... harías bien en explicarme de qué amistad estás hablando. Miguel.

Miguel alzó los brazos al cielo, sorprendiendo una vez más a Tulio, que creó una distancia prudente entre ambos con ademán receloso. Miguel sonrió y los extendió a los lados, abarcando todo su alrededor: los campos, la venta, a ellos mismos.

—¿No es evidente? Está claro que no nos hemos encontrado aquí por una simple casualidad. Piénsalo: ¿quién ha oído hablar de dos pícaros tan dispares uniendo sus destinos en un lugar como este, perdido de todo y de todos? Cierto es que en España hay muchos de nuestra condición...

—No, aguarda...

—... pero nunca había oído hablar de una historia como la tuya antes. Y, verás, amigo, a mí me gustan las cosas nunca oídas. Como tú.

—Si estás insinuando que soy un... una clase de mendigo, estás muy equivocado —terció Tulio, su rostro contraído en un gesto de indignación y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con evidente orgullo—. No sé a qué llamas "cosas nunca oídas", pero me temo que soy una decepción para ti en ese aspecto.

Miguel calló, contemplando con fascinación al muchacho, a cada palabra más sorprendente para él. Entonces se irguió, aparentando una repentina falta de interés.

—Oh, bueno —repuso, comenzando a alejarse—. Si así son las cosas... supongo que no necesitarás que un "mendigo" como yo te lleve a Sevilla.

Le pareció que el muchacho se tensaba y miraba en su dirección, pero no permaneció quieto para comprobarlo; se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando lo oyó hablar de nuevo:

—¡Espera!

Miguel se detuvo. Se giró levemente.

—¿Hmm?

—Dices que tú también vas a Sevilla.

"También". De modo que había acertado.

—Así es.

—Conoces el camino.

—Tanto como puede conocerlo un muchacho como yo, sí.

—¿Y no tendrías inconveniente en... llevarme contigo?

Miguel se encogió de hombros, abrazándose los codos.

—No tengo inconveniente en llevar a un camarada del oficio. No me vendría mal tener un socio. —Se llevó una mano al mentón, adoptando un aire pensativo—. Aunque si tú... si vos no lo sois, no sé cómo hallaréis el camino solo. Y menos con esa indumentaria vuestra.

Tulio se echó un rápido vistazo a sí mismo, pero no parecía importarle su aspecto. Tenía una mirada diferente en el rostro desde hacía unos instantes, cuando lo había llamado. Miguel lo observó con atención, preguntándose cuáles serían los pensamientos del muchacho mientras se frotaba la mandíbula con aire ausente, sus ojos recorriendo el lugar con una concentración acerada e intensa.

Al cabo, lo vio fruncir el ceño. Mostraba un aire decidido y un aura de confianza había empezado a aflorar de su figura, recta y orgullosa una vez más.

—Aguardad un momento.

Miguel lo siguió con la mirada mientras el muchacho alzaba una mano hacia su propio cuello y tiraba de un pequeño cordel —que tenía atado al mismo— del que pendía un pequeño paquete de cuero. Luego se alejó, dirigiéndose a la venta en la que aún se encontraban los jugadores que Miguel había estado observando antes de que él llegara. Miguel lo vio acercarse a la mesa y conversar con ellos, y se acercó rápidamente, deseoso de conocer su propósito.

—¿Saben vuestras mercedes, por un casual, jugar a la veintiuna?

—Si estos señores te dicen que no saben, son los más grandes mentirosos de España —respondió uno de los jugadores, riendo de buena gana.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, chico? ¿Tienes algo que ofrecer?

A esto Tulio se llevó una mano a la camisa una vez más, en esta ocasión para buscar algo en uno de los bolsillos interiores. La sacó y mostró la palma: en ella había una fina cadena dorada, de la que todos los presentes, incluido Miguel, quedaron admirados.

—Es suficiente para una pequeña apuesta, si no me equivoco.

No hubo necesidad de respuesta. Los ojos de los jugadores brillaban ahora con avaricia, sus pupilas reflejando el luciente pedazo de oro puro.

—Si vuestras mercedes no tienen inconveniente, usaremos mis naipes: son los mejores para este noble juego.

Los jugadores contemplaron en silencio la baraja que el muchacho había sacado del pequeño paquete que pendía de su cuello, visiblemente usada y maltratada. Pero no deseaban que un postor tan bueno como él se echara atrás en su ofrecimiento, de modo que aceptaron la condición, provocando anticipación en Miguel y una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Tulio.

Y la partida comenzó.

 

 

No mucho después, la jugada concluía. Los jugadores se levantaron de sus sitios y se retiraron de la mesa, no sin antes lanzar miradas venenosas a Tulio, que sonreía cándidamente.

—¡Este mozo ha hecho trampas! —se indignó uno.

—Eres muy hábil para ser solo un muchacho —lo elogió otro, sin ocultar, no obstante, su desconfianza hacia él.

—¡Menudo sacacuartos!

Tulio aceptó las palabras de sus contrincantes —mejor y peor intencionadas— mientras retiraba sus ganancias de la mesa de juego, con un grácil movimiento que casi semejaba una reverencia.

—Ha sido un placer jugar con vuestras mercedes.

Alguno de los jugadores aún protestó, pero Tulio hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a marcharse. Se encontró entonces con Miguel, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo viera por primera vez. Esbozó una sonrisa carismática.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? Puede que no sea como tú, pero tengo...

—¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Qué juego, qué manejo! Y qué suerte, nunca había visto nada igual: la Fortuna realmente debe de estar de tu parte.

—... algún as bajo la manga —concluyó Tulio, sorprendido por su arrebato de admiración.

Miguel parpadeó, confuso.

—Espera. ¿Estás diciendo...? —Abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡¿Era un truc...?!

—Chiiist, chist —lo silenció Tulio, asiéndole de la nuca para cubrirle la boca con una mano. Los jugadores seguían cerca y ahora los observaban en silencio, suspicaces—. Será más prudente continuar esta conversación en otro lugar...

Pasaba entonces por el camino una tropa de caminantes a caballo que se habían detenido a descansar en la venta, y que ahora retomaban su trayecto. Tulio se aproximó a ellos, arrastrando consigo a Miguel, y se dirigió a la comitiva con su mejor cortesía.

—Que Dios os guarde, caminantes. ¿Por ventura se dirigen vuestras mercedes a la Andalucía?

—Así es —respondió uno de ellos—. Con destino a Sevilla, ciudad de encantos y puerta al Nuevo Mundo. Si deseáis acompañarnos, sed bienvenidos, muchachos.

—Damos gracias al cielo por esta merced.

Ante la atónita mirada de Miguel, que en viéndose arrastrar hacia las mulas del grupo la dirigía a Tulio en confusión, este sonrió de nuevo.

—Parece que no será necesaria tu guía —comentó—. Me pregunto si precisaré de tu ayuda tanto como me decías antes...

Miguel se quedó perplejo, sintiéndose ganar en su propio juego por aquel muchacho cuya renovada confianza lo había cogido desprevenido. No obstante, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Compuso una expresión misteriosa.

—Espera a que estemos cerca de la ciudad.

Recorrieron la mayor parte del trayecto en compañía de los caminantes, que por la buena conducta y educación de ambos les permitieron subir a las ancas de sus monturas. Avistaron por fin, después de un tiempo, la ciudad de Sevilla, sus murallas ya visibles en el horizonte; entonces Miguel dio las gracias a sus acompañantes y descendió del caballo en cuyas grupas se había asentado, alegando que Tulio y él procederían solos a partir de aquel punto.

Los caminantes se despidieron y pronto estuvieron en la lejanía, avanzando a un ritmo mucho más rápido que el suyo. Mientras tanto, Tulio cuestionaba a Miguel la pérdida de aquel cómodo transporte.

Miguel desechó su preocupación con un gesto.

—Tranquilízate, amigo Tulio. No llega mejor quien tiene más prisa...

Y, dicho esto, le mostró una bolsa de cuero que escondía a la espalda, y que había cortado con sus discretas tijeras. En ella, sospechó Tulio por su peso y el ligero tintineo que resonó al depositarla Miguel en sus manos, debía de haber no solo unos cuantos reales, sino también algunas prendas de ropa y otros bienes. Inclinó la cabeza ante él.

—Debo admitir que eso ha sido impresionante, Miguel. Me has demostrado tu valía.

Miguel cuadró los hombros con falsa modestia.

—Y con este intercambio de habilidades, te reitero nuevamente mi proposición de antes. —Le tendió la mano con graciosa elegancia, sus ojos en los suyos—. ¿Socios?

Tulio se demoró un instante en contestar, contemplando al muchacho frente a él con aire pensativo. Hasta que su boca se curvó en una ligera sonrisa y tomó su mano.

—Socios.

Y ambos compañeros, dos pícaros sin nombre en los caminos de España, retomaron la senda que abría el giro de su Fortuna. Rumbo a la sin par Sevilla, donde tantas aventuras les aguardaban.


	2. La espalda de un amigo

Las puertas de Sevilla les dieron la bienvenida con un primer obstáculo en su camino: la aduana.

Como si de un país extranjero se tratase, la ciudad había establecido a su entrada, el comúnmente llamado postigo del Carbón, un sistema por el que los viajeros debían pagar una suma para entrar, ofrecer un pequeño porcentaje de lo que llevaban encima. Miguel y Tulio contemplaron la larga fila de carretas y caminantes, tanto a caballo como a pie, que esperaban su turno para cumplir con la extraña tarifa, y cuyas protestas se apagaban al comprobar que aquellos que no cumplían con la demanda eran echados de lugar sin miramientos.

Aquello no les pareció justo a los dos jóvenes pícaros, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto. Apartándose a un lado, discutieron brevemente la situación y determinaron de entregar como almojarifazgo un reloj de sol que habían encontrado en la bolsa que birlaron al caminante —un francés, como habían sabido más tarde, por lo que no les dio especial pesadumbre su delito—, pues no lo echarían demasiado en falta. Además, Tulio escondería en su camisa el pequeño saco con las ganancias de la partida contra los jugadores de la venta, de modo que no se las hallaran en el registro que también se llevaba a cabo en las puertas de la ciudad.

Eso fue lo que hicieron, y su plan fue un éxito. Minutos después, tras aguardar en la fila, ser registrados y entregar el reloj a los guardias apostillados en la aduana, Miguel y Tulio entraron por fin en la tan ansiada Sevilla, llena de oportunidades para dos pillos como ellos. Nada más pasar al Arenal, buscaron un puesto donde vender las camisas del francés, de las que no habían menester y por las que les dieron una cantidad estimable de reales. Después comenzaron a curiosear, alegres de poder visitar por fin tan afamado lugar.

La plaza del Arenal, bulliciosa y rebosante de actividad, era un lugar idóneo para comenzar con su tarea. Los dos compañeros se repartieron la faena.

—Yo me ocuparé de la taberna —se ofreció Tulio, preparando su baraja de naipes.

Miguel asintió y asió sus tijeras, haciéndolas danzar en sus dedos mientras le sonreía.

—Yo deambularé un rato por la plaza.

Con ese rápido acuerdo, se separaron.

En la taberna, llena de aficionados al juego con suficiente confianza en sí mismos como para no rechazar las condiciones de juego de Tulio, el joven timador cosechó un gran éxito, sin llegar a hacerlo desmesurado para no levantar sospechas. Entre partida y partida, además, tuvo ocasión de analizar el establecimiento con la mirada, y vio que había otras formas de juego que no conocía, y que tendría a bien de investigar si regresaba a ese lugar más adelante. Con ese pensamiento en mente, y tan solo una hora después de haber entrado, Tulio recogió sus ganancias del día Tulio y se marchó, diciéndose entre sí que aquel había sido un provechoso reconocimiento del terreno.

Miguel, por otra parte, recorría la plaza discretamente. Mientras paseaba, sus ojos absorbían con avidez aquellas escenas, nunca vistas por él, de Sevilla y sus gentes: los vendedores exponiendo su mercancía en los pequeños puestos, bajo el caluroso sol de Andalucía, y los transeúntes, graciosos y alegres, llenando las calles de alboroto con sus animadas pláticas. Miguel se sentía como si fuera un niño de nuevo, curioseando todo a su alrededor y cambiando su interés de una cosa a otra tan rápido que habría sido difícil seguir su ritmo. Tan admirado quedó de todo que pronto olvidó su propósito, e incluso olvidó lo que Tulio y él habían acordado tan breve espacio de tiempo atrás.

Su atención encontró un nuevo objetivo bajo la fachada de uno de los blancos edificios que rodeaban la plaza. Allí, sentado en el suelo, un hombre harapiento tocaba un viejo laúd, sus dedos ágiles arrancando suaves notas que danzaban en el aire y le propinaban, muy de vez en cuando, la generosidad de las gentes más adineradas, que dejaban caer algunos maravedís en el sombrero frente a él. Miguel, sintiendo la llamada de la música, se acercó al hombre y lo estuvo escuchando largo rato; tanto que el músico se dio cuenta de ello y entabló conversación con él.

Cuando Tulio abandonó la taberna y recorrió la plaza con la mirada, buscando a su compañero, quedó atónito al hallarlo con un desconocido. Sus dedos trataban de tocar, con torpeza, las cuerdas de un laúd de aspecto viejo y desmejorado, una vez el hombre sentado a su lado le hubo enseñado cómo colocarlo correctamente en su regazo. Tulio se aproximó a ellos, lleno de confusión.

—Miguel, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Miguel apenas reaccionó, al principio. Luego, tras alzar la mirada y ver a Tulio sobre él, los brazos en jarras esperando una explicación, se sobresaltó un poco, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo que no debía.

—Gracias por vuestra lección, amigo —le dijo al músico mientras le devolvía el instrumento con sumo cuidado y se ponía en pie—. Espero veros otro día por la plaza.

El anciano respondió que así lo esperaba él también, y Tulio y Miguel se alejaron de allí, hasta encontrar un callejón adyacente donde compartir el resultado de sus investigaciones. Tulio le refirió a su compañero el éxito cosechado en la taberna, además de adelantarle las ideas que había tenido presenciando los juegos de otras mesas; pero Miguel tuvo que admitir que, si bien había estado curioseando por la plaza, como había declarado que haría, aún no había llevado a cabo ninguna tentativa de hurto.

—Aguarda un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Lo compensaré en breves —le indicó, abandonando el callejón antes de que Tulio pudiera replicar.

Miguel no tardó en cumplir su palabra, y poco después regresaba a buscar a Tulio con una pesada faldriquera de cuero escondida entre las mangas de su camisa, un comienzo más que aceptable. Sin embargo, apenas se hubo reunido de nuevo con su compañero cuando un hombre de ropas sencillas, alto y algo larguirucho, se acercó a ellos con mirada perspicaz.

—Oíd, mozos. Os he visto.

Miguel y Tulio se tensaron. ¿Los habían descubierto? Aquel hombre debía de haber presenciado el desvalijamiento de Miguel en la plaza, apenas unos momentos atrás. Los dos compañeros compartieron una breve mirada, preguntándose si serían denunciados a la Justicia; Miguel sintió una punzada de inquietud cuando reparó en que los ojos de Tulio se estrechaban un poco, con una mirada extraña...

Pero el hombre se apresuró a tranquilizarlos. Se presentó como "otro más del oficio" y les contó que, efectivamente, había visto a Miguel en la plaza, pero que la razón por la que se había decidido a hablar con ellos era porque debía advertirles que no podían llevar a cabo esas actividades sin el beneplácito del señor Tal, el jefe de la gran comunidad de ladrones de Sevilla. Para llevar a cabo cualquier pillaje, les explicó, debían ponerse bajo su protección y ofrecerle sus servicios, que incluían una exclusividad de trato, un código de lealtad y obediencia y, además, un diezmo de lo que consiguieran con sus hurtos.

El desconocido —cuyo nombre no entendieron entre las palabras de la extraña jerga en la que hablaba— se ofreció a guiarles hasta el lugar donde aquel dirigente se encontraba. Tulio y Miguel se consultaron el uno al otro con la mirada una vez más y se encogieron de hombros, resignados, antes de ir tras él. No tenían otra opción: después de todo, como extraños que eran en la ciudad, debían adaptarse a las normas de esta.

El líder de la mayor cofradía de ladrones de Sevilla tenía a su disposición un edificio entero, en cuyo patio se reunían los miembros de la comunidad. Los dos jóvenes pillos se sintieron algo intimidados al principio por aquellas personas que, por lo que sabían, no eran solo ladrones, sino también rufianes y asesinos —pues al llegar allí les explicaron que aceptaban llevar a cabo esas labores como "encargos", a cambio de un pago—; especialmente Tulio, que tenía menos experiencia en el trato de esa clase de gente.

No obstante, el grupo los recibió con tan pocos miramientos, con tanta bienvenida, que pronto disminuyeron los temores de ambos. Pudieron darse cuenta, además, de que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí eran personas crueles y sanguinarias en su oficio, pero que en la realidad su lucidez era poca y su pensamiento, tan necio que llevaban una vida esmeradamente religiosa, creyendo que sus pecados desaparecerían con rezos y un fingido arrepentimiento. En ese ambiente, la experiencia de los dos jóvenes pícaros, sumada al agudo ingenio del que ya había dado muestras de poseer Tulio, les serviría para desenvolverse bien en su nueva situación.

Al final del día, pues, Miguel y Tulio se convirtieron en miembros de la temida cofradía de ladrones de Sevilla, con todas sus consecuencias. De las cuales muchas, y no precisamente alegres, no se harían esperar...

 

 

Tiempo después, Miguel ya se había acostumbrado a la desasosegada vida del ladrón. Mientras corría por las calles de Sevilla, tratando de huir de su perseguidor, un hombre distraído al que había birlado sus alhajas, se dijo que aquello era exactamente lo que había pensado que encontraría en el mundo de la comunidad gremial. Cada día en la cofradía había nuevos golpes, nuevos objetivos, en buena parte en forma de encargos que señalaban a ciertas personas por encima de otras.

Esta concreción se debía a las conexiones del jefe con el alguacil de Sevilla, un administrador corrupto que sabía de la existencia de la comunidad pero fingía no ver nada sospechoso en ellos, a cambio de ciertos favores o de que escuchasen sus sugerencias. Además de estas indicaciones, el "generoso" oficial reclamaba una parte del diezmo que cada miembro del gremio ofrecía a su líder, el cual se contentaba con asegurarse de que sus afiliados no corrieran peligro de acabar en prisión. No era un trato desfavorable: todos los miembros de la cofradía sabían qué destino les deparaba si eran arrestados por la Justicia de la ciudad.

Tulio y él no se habían visto en el trance de ser considerados criminales verdaderamente peligrosos, se dijo Miguel mientras doblaba ágilmente una esquina, oyendo un golpe sordo a su espalda que le indicó que su perseguidor acababa de colisionar contra uno de los muros del callejón por el ahora se escabullía. A ellos dos, quizás por ser relativamente jóvenes dentro del gremio, quizás porque se mostraban más escrupulosos que el resto de sus compañeros, no se les asignaba las tareas más cruentas, sino que se encargaban del saqueo más leve, al que estaban acostumbrados.

Tulio y él formaban un buen equipo. Juntando las cualidades de cada uno —el intelecto de Tulio, cuya mente parecía adelantarse siempre a los acontecimientos y calcular todas las opciones favorables para salir de apuros, y la agilidad de Miguel, que con su carisma y sus escurridizos movimientos sabía llamar la atención de las víctimas y despojarlas de sus bienes cuando estaban distraídas— se habían convertido en un par inseparable. Siempre trabajaban juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro e ideando entre los dos nuevas estrategias cada día, lo que les había granjeado una buena reputación en la comunidad. Muchos habían quedado admirados de su trabajo en equipo, del que hacían gala en cada uno de sus golpes.

Como en este.

Cuando Miguel vio los brazos que se extendían en su dirección desde lo alto de un toldo del callejón, alzó los suyos sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabiendo, como ocurrió, que una vez los cogiera estos tirarían de él hacia arriba, ayudándolo a subir. Una vez sobre el toldo, que se hundía peligrosamente bajo su peso y el de Tulio, que lo había estado esperando, Miguel y él escalaron la fachada del edificio, poniéndose a salvo en la azotea.

Poco después, ambos estaban tendidos sobre la superficie del edificio, oyendo los gritos indignados del hombre al que habían burlado alejarse por el callejón, sin saber dónde se había metido el ladronzuelo que le había injuriado. Los dos compañeros rieron suavemente, la adrenalina de sus cuerpos disipándose según recuperaban el aliento, y Miguel tendió una mano en el espacio libre entre ellos.

—Gracias por salvarme una vez más, socio.

Tulio miró su mano un instante, creando una pausa casi imperceptible. Luego extendió la suya propia y se la chocó suavemente.

—Es parte del oficio.

Chocaron las manos teatralmente, en un elaborado conjunto de movimientos coordinados que hacía las veces de celebración por cada estafa terminada con éxito. Miguel se había empecinado en que hicieran aquello, como un gesto más de compañerismo que le ilusionaba que compartieran, y, aunque al principio se había mostrado reticente, Tulio había aceptado. Se había adaptado tan deprisa a aquella ceremonia que ahora era capaz de seguir a Miguel sin problemas, a pesar de que este iba aumentando la complejidad del saludo según pasaba el tiempo.

Una vez se hubo alejado el hombre injuriado, los dos muchachos abandonaron la azotea, saltando a la calle para confundirse entre la gente. Concluía otro día fructífero en su vida de pícaros de Sevilla.

Aquella noche, a diferencia de lo habitual, Miguel tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Había sido una jornada larga, tan animada como siempre lo eran en la cofradía —ese día, por ejemplo, el alguacil había ido al patio de la comunidad a transmitirles un encargo y se había creado un gran alboroto, como siempre que llegaba alguien inesperadamente y temían haber sido descubiertos por la Justicia—; pero, a pesar de todo, su cuerpo se resistía a que el cansancio lo sumiera en su merecido reposo.

Poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, Miguel dio vueltas en el jergón en el que dormía, hasta que se cansó de aquello y decidió simplemente cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el sueño acudiera a él. Mientras, escuchaba con envidia la reposada respiración de su compañero, que dormía plácidamente en un jergón idéntico al suyo, a solo unos metros. Tulio y él tenían asignado un pequeño cuarto en el cuartel de la comunidad, un espacio tan escaso que solo podía ser suficiente para dos personas de baja estatura, o dos muchachos como ellos. Pero los dos se hallaban en una etapa de crecimiento y Miguel se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podrían seguir durmiendo ahí antes de acabar tan apretados que resultara una molestia. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Tulio parecían haberse hecho aún más esbelto de lo que era la primera vez que lo vio, como si hubiera crecido en las escasas semanas que llevaban en Sevilla. A Miguel no le incordiaba especialmente la cercanía, pero sospechaba que su compañero no se sentiría tan cómodo con ella: Tulio parecía del tipo de persona que prefería tener su propio espacio, después de todo.

En estas reflexiones estaba Miguel cuando se oyó un ruido fuera del cuarto. Parecía sonido de pasos, y sonaban cercanos, como si proviniesen del corredor al otro lado de la puerta.

Miguel no le dio mayor importancia, suponiendo que se trataría de algún otro miembro del gremio, y siguió tratando de dormir. No obstante, en ese momento sintió movimiento junto a él y entreabrió un ojo, sorprendido de ver que Tulio acababa de incorporarse en su jergón y tenía los ojos muy abiertos de repente. Miguel quiso preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero quedó mudo cuando reparó en la mirada que su compañero dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Parecía expectante y... ¿asustada?

Unos minutos después, sin embargo, Tulio pareció abandonar ese estado de tensión, sus hombros relajándose en lo que parecía un gesto de alivio, y se tendió de nuevo en el jergón. Miguel lo oyó arroparse y, tras unos minutos al cabo de los cuales volvió a escuchar su respiración tranquila, volver a dormirse como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque ahora él estaba seguro de que su sueño no era tan profundo como había creído.

Pero lo que más le había inquietado era el puñal que había visto empuñar a Tulio mientras miraba la puerta del cuarto, como si aguardase algo, o a alguien, de quien necesitara defenderse con él.

A partir de entonces, Miguel, movido, como tantas otras veces, por su curiosidad, empezó a prestar más atención a su compañero. Se fijó más que antes, de la forma más disimulada de que era capaz, en su forma de comportarse con él y otras personas del gremio, en sus gestos, en sus ademanes, en su manera de hablar. Lo observó más veces mientras dormía, cuidando de no despertarle y sintiéndose fascinado por la aparente calma de sus facciones, antes de que pasos por el pasillo o voces en el patio las trasformaran en una expresión de alarma, cuando Tulio despertaba súbitamente y aferraba con sus manos aquella arma que Miguel nunca había sabido que portaba consigo.

Tras varios días de observación, Miguel cayó en la cuenta de que su compañero no confiaba en nadie. No pudo averiguar la razón, pues Tulio no le hablaba mucho de sí mismo —y menos aún a otros miembros de la cofradía, pues, aparte de Miguel, no parecía inclinado a hacer amistades y actuaba de forma curiosamente precavida en la comunidad—, pero quedó tan impresionado con el descubrimiento que fue como si viera a su compañero con otra luz. Temió que a partir de entonces, satisfecha su curiosidad acerca del extraño comportamiento del muchacho, su apego hacia él disminuyera; pero no fue así. Tulio y él siguieron formando el mejor equipo del gremio y su amistad, aunque limitada por el recelo del primero, siguió creciendo cada día.

Hasta que la Fortuna trató de separarlos.

Ocurrió en una mañana como otra cualquiera. Miguel corría por las calles de Sevilla con una pesada bolsa de oro en las manos, como tantas otras veces. Tulio lo esperaba al final de la calleja, y Miguel tomó la mano que le tendía su compañero desde una esquina, tirando firmemente de él para ayudarlo a introducirse en el angosto callejón. Los dos se escondieron entre las sombras, aferrándose el uno al otro bajo una lona que Tulio había traído consigo para ocultarlos; hasta que, pasados unos instantes, oyeron perderse los pasos y furiosos gritos del hombre al que habían robado, alejándose calle abajo mientras perseguía un fantasma.

Los dos pillos se sonrieron con una mezcla de alivio y orgullo, como tantas otras veces, y chocaron las manos como tenían por costumbre. Luego salieron del callejón y se marcharon tranquilamente, sabiendo que su perseguidor se hallaba ya lejos de ahí.

No pudieron sospechar siquiera que encontrarían una patrulla esperándolos al subir la calle. Una patrulla que les cortó el paso, amenazándolos con sus afilados estoques.

Todo pareció detenerse un instante. Y en ese instante, mientras los guardias se abalanzaban inexplicablemente sobre ellos, Miguel pensó en Tulio; en cómo su compañero tenía la bolsa del dinero en el chaleco —pues él le había encargado que la guardara— y ahora era el objetivo principal de los filos que se cernían sobre ellos.

En ese breve instante, su mirada y la de Tulio se encontraron. Y Miguel supo lo que estaba pensando su compañero. Vio en sus ojos la decepción... no, la confirmación de que no debía haber confiado en él. Y supo que Tulio creía que, en ese desafortunado trance en el que se encontraban, Miguel iba a abandonarlo a su suerte. Que iba a dejarlo atrás.

Miguel vio quebrarse entonces el pequeño hálito de esperanza que su compañero había tenido de que él fuera diferente.

Pero él no pensaba abandonarlo.

La mirada dolida de Tulio se transformó completamente cuando su compañero le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dobló sobre sus rodillas. El instante de desconcierto posterior, tanto por parte del herido Tulio como de los guardias, bastó a Miguel para cortar de un tajo el cinto de su compañero y coger la bolsa con el dinero. Eso y salir corriendo calle abajo, dejando a todos los presentes inmóviles de desconcierto durante un segundo, fue todo uno.

El segundo pasó rápido, y los soldados comenzaron a perseguirlo. Miguel no supo cómo había sobrellevado Tulio el golpe, pero tuvo la certeza de que se había quedado solo en la calleja, y eso le bastó. Por eso, cuando entró en un callejón sin salida y los guardias lo arrinconaron contra la pared, sus altas figuras erguidas con un aire de arrogante victoria sobre la suya, el joven pillo reprimió una sonrisa. Dejó caer la bolsa al suelo y alzó las manos, en un gesto de rendición.

—Parece que se ha acabado mi suerte.

 

 

Horas después, Miguel se encontraba confinado en las profundidades de la Real Cárcel. La noche había caído sobre la ciudad y su bullicioso ser dormía ahora, las calles sepultadas en un silencio apenas interrumpido por el ruido de las patrullas y las pendencias callejeras que cortaban, en ocasiones, la quietud con gritos y alboroto.

Miguel oía todo desde su celda, absorbiendo cada sonido. Se encontraba en una habitación sucia y húmeda, con un estrecho catre en el que no se había atrevido a tenderse por temerlo plagado de pulgas. A pesar de todo, no podía quejarse: sabía que aquella prisión estaba masificada y que él era afortunado por contar con un espacio propio... aunque esa diferencia marcase la suerte que correría a partir de entonces.

Desde ahí dentro, todo lo que llegaba del exterior sonaba a libertad para el prisionero, que era consciente de que no podría disfrutar de aquellos sonidos mucho más tiempo. Al día siguiente, probablemente, lo ahorcarían al alba. O quizás al caer la tarde, o en cualquiera de los días sucesivos: a nadie le importaba mucho cuándo acabar con una pequeña molestia sin honor como era él. En cualquier caso, sus días estaban contados, y no saber cuándo llegaría exactamente su fin solo se añadía a la tortura de ver su vida acabar mucho antes de lo que habría deseado.

Parecía irónico que su viaje en busca de aventuras y libertad fuera a acabar de ese modo.

—¿Miguel?

Miguel se sobresaltó, creyendo que algún ente del más allá ya lo llamaba, reclamando su alma. Considerando la vida que había llevado, no estaba seguro de poder esperar que la naturaleza del trascendente ser fuera bondadosa.

—¿Estás ahí, Miguel?

Miguel reconoció por fin la voz que decía su nombre y alzó la vista. Arriba, en el escaso espacio de barrotes que comunicaba la celda con el exterior, en forma de respiradero, había aparecido una cara familiar. Tulio estaba agachado en el exterior junto a los barrotes, buscándolo en el espacio de oscuridad que era su celda.

Miguel no respondió, mudo de sorpresa. Tulio parecía encontrarse en el mismo estado de desconcierto que él, aunque por otra razón.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Miguel supo ver lo que había tras la pregunta de su compañero: "¿Por qué no me abandonaste? ¿Por qué no te salvaste tú?... ¿Por qué no me traicionaste?"

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

El semblante de Tulio pareció contrariado, y Miguel supo que sabía acerca de sus sospechas. Que sabía que Miguel tenía una idea acerca de las razones de su carácter aprensivo, y de por qué desconfiaba de todo y todos, incluso de él, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Lo que no había anticipado era que su compañero, tras suspirar profundamente, le relataría su historia. Tiempo atrás, le contó Tulio con gesto sombrío, cuando ejercía el oficio de su padre en la Corte y vendía bulas a los ingenuos creyentes de Valladolid, había tenido compañeros. Compañeros que engañaban junto a él, hijos de nobles más ricos que disfrutaban de aquella forma de conseguir fácilmente un dinero que no necesitaban. La diferencia entre aquellos chicos y él era que Tulio sí lo necesitaba: sus padres eran hidalgos, por lo que tenían prestigio y honor, pero no riqueza, ni forma honrada de conseguirla. La moral de Tulio estaba condicionada por la necesidad, y sus compañeros debieron de creer que, llegado el momento, no querría continuar con aquel engaño y los delataría. De modo que ellos se adelantaron.

Así había ocurrido su deshonra. Tulio había sufrido el arresto y los azotes de su castigo en silencio, sin rebajarse a denunciar a sus delatores, para luego ser desterrado cuatro años de la Corte. Ya era tarde para vengarse, de todos modos: se había convertido en la humillación de su estirpe y su familia no lo reconocería nunca más como parte de ella. No había nada que pudiera hacer para solucionar aquello.

De modo que había salido a los caminos a buscar otra vida, pero no había confiado en nadie más a partir de entonces... hasta que lo conoció a él.

—Tú me salvaste, Miguel. Gracias.

Miguel sonrió. Siempre había sentido simpatía por Tulio, pero esa noche, tras conocer su historia, también se sentía identificado con él. Él mismo, después de todo, había abandonado su pueblo a expensas de un padre que no lo veía más que como un aprendiz de sastre y de una madrastra cuyo mal trato le había impedido profesarle cualquier clase de cariño. Tulio y él eran similares, mucho más de lo que nunca había sospechado. Cada vez parecía una coincidencia mayor que sus caminos se hubieran cruzado.

—La espalda de un amigo es la mejor barrera contra las adversidades —repuso Miguel con un encogimiento de hombros—. Como tu amigo y leal compañero, solo he hecho lo que debía.

Tulio sonrió, llevándose una mano al estómago.

—Sí, aunque tú hayas usado el puño.

Miguel rio, y Tulio se unió a él durante unos segundos, antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. Tenía un plan, le informó. Aquella noche, en la próxima hora, él lo sacaría de ahí y ambos abandonarían Sevilla, hacia Málaga o Granada, o a donde su ventura los condujera. Habían sido víctimas de una traición: la cofradía, viendo el éxito que ambos tenían en sus pillajes, habían empezado a temer que decidieran ir marcharse de la comunidad con los secretos del gremio, así que los habían vendido al alguacil, que había indicado a sus patrullas dónde podrían encontrar a los dos pillos cuyas andadas por Sevilla eran ya famosas. Así los habían sorprendido, y por ello habían decidido condenar a Miguel lo más rápido posible, de modo que no tuviera tiempo de contar su historia y revelar los negocios entre el alguacil y la cofradía. El paralelismo del caso con el pasado de Tulio era tan claro que Miguel comprendió enseguida por qué su amigo había desconfiado hasta tal punto de sus compañeros ladrones, a pesar del paso de las semanas.

El joven preso escuchó con estupor mientras Tulio le contaba su plan. Al parecer, en la taberna del Arenal había un hombre que siempre alardeaba de haber conseguido fugarse de la Cárcel Real tiempo atrás, y solo contaría su secreto a quien lograra ganarle a una partida de dados. Tulio había aceptado el desafío, y, una vez victorioso, supo que aquella persona era un farsante: no había sido él, sino un conocido suyo, huido de la ciudad tiempo atrás, quien había llevado a cabo la ingeniosa fuga. Y su celda había sido la misma en la que Miguel se encontraba en ese momento, aquella en la que encerraban a los condenados a muerte.

Tulio consiguió el secreto de fuga gracias a su victoria. En el muro de la celda, junto a los barrotes, el anterior preso había logrado escarbar los bloques de piedra de forma que, sin comprometer el equilibrio de la estructura, se pudieran apartar, creando un hueco lo suficientemente ancho como para salir por él una persona enjuta. Tulio, sin perder más tiempo, había ideado un plan. Fue a buscar al mendigo músico amigo de Miguel, con el que este se había reunido de vez en cuando durante su estancia en Sevilla para tomar más lecciones de laúd, y el anciano —que se había encariñado con su joven discípulo, le confió cuáles eran las rondas de guardia que las patrullas recorrían en esa calle durante la noche, y que él conocía a la perfección. Tulio había aceptado su ayuda con profundo agradecimiento y había trazado los cálculos oportunos. Solo debían esperar al momento adecuado.

Miguel no pudo evitar sentirse perplejo. Tulio había hecho todas esas cosas, había llegado hasta esos extremos... ¿por él?

—¿Por qué?

Tulio pareció ver lo que había tras la pregunta de su compañero. "¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por ayudarme? ¿Por qué te arriesgas por mí?". Apartó la mirada de la suya, como si estuviera azorado.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Miguel sonrió de nuevo, conmovido.

Poco después, cuando llegó su oportunidad y Tulio y él se apresuraron a retirar los bloques de piedra de la celda con todo el sigilo posible, cuando Tulio le tendió una mano —como tanta veces antes había hecho— y lo ayudó a salir de la prisión por el angosto hueco de su salvación, Miguel se dijo que verdaderamente había hecho bien comenzando ese viaje. Ya no había vuelta atrás: a partir de entonces, allá donde fuera su compañero, él también iría. No podía concebir otro futuro para él, ni tampoco una aventura mayor.

Horas después, ya a la salida de la ciudad, Miguel preguntó por la cofradía. No podían marcharse sin solucionar de algún modo su agravio, ¿no era así? Pero Tulio le tranquilizó: antes de irse, había dejado una carta anónima en la Audiencia de Sevilla, en la que explicaba todo lo que sabían acerca de las actividades criminales de la cofradía y la implicación del alguacil en las mismas. Miguel, una vez más, quedó impresionado por el ingenio del joven, y le pidió que le enseñara a escribir en el futuro, a lo que Tulio aceptó con mal disimulado orgullo.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Miguel una vez la ciudad hubo quedado en el horizonte, el brillo de la luna iluminando el paisaje y reflejándose sobre las lejanas aguas del Guadalquivir—. ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino?

—¿Cuál?

—Tú eres el de los planes, ¿verdad?

Tulio hinchó el pecho de orgullo una vez más, y su compañero reprimió una risa, encantado con su reacción. Tulio trazó una ruta rápida en su mente, asintiendo para sí mientras decidía el curso del viaje, y ambos comenzaron a caminar, alejándose por los caminos de Andalucía. Despidiéndose de la ciudad que, dormida, aún no sabía de la partida de los más ejemplares estafadores que se verían nunca en ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia! ^^ Creo que en esta parte ha sido más evidente el hecho de que me he basado en un clásico literario para imaginar el pasado de Tulio y Miguel por España. ¿Alguien lo reconoce? Como pista, diré que es un clásico cervantino, aunque no precisamente el más famoso… ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!


	3. Palabra de socio

—¡Siete!

La estridente proclamación llenó el lugar, provocando un eco de exclamaciones igualmente ensordecedoras tras ella. Los gritos se mezclaron y confundieron unos con otros en el aire, una amalgama teñida de entusiasmo, por parte de unos, y de pesadumbre, por parte de otros. Pronto, la pequeña plaza se llenó de alboroto, colmando el ambiente de la ya de por sí animada ciudad.

—No, no es posible… ¡Exijo repetir la jugada!

—Yo diría, sin ánimo de ofender, que es tarde para eso, ¿no creéis? ¿O no habéis empeñado ya todo vuestro dinero en la partida?

Al desventurado jugador, un hombre grande de aspecto terco, no le quedaba, efectivamente, ni un maravedí encima. No aceptaba, sin embargo, su derrota, componiendo una expresión iracunda al tiempo que señalaba acusadoramente a su interlocutor.

—¡Has tenido que hacer trampas, mozo! ¡Es imposible que hayas podido ganarme tantas veces!

El ganador de la partida había adoptado una actitud tranquilizadora, tratando de sosegar los ánimos del incrédulo jugador. En ese momento, otro hombre se sumó a la disputa, acudiendo en la ayuda de su compañero.

—Tenéis mal perder, amigo. ¿Por qué no lo dejáis estar? O quizás preferís solucionar esto de otro modo…

El arisco perdedor se giró hacia el joven que acababa de hablarle, mirándolo con recelo.

—¿A qué te refieres, chico?

—A un duelo, por supuesto.

Los dos, el perdedor y el ganador de la partida, miraron al de la propuesta con desconcierto. No obstante, mientras que la sorpresa del primero se transformó rápidamente en una mueca de oscura satisfacción, el semblante del otro permaneció horrorizado. Una expresión de pavor que se tornó en una de ira mientras su compañero se acercaba a él y le arrebataba los dados con los que tan justamente había ganado la partida.

—Ya has oído, compañero. A la lid.

—Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Sabes muy bien qué pasará si lucho contra este hombre! Me queda bien claro, solo con verlo, que él es mucho más diestro que yo.

El perdedor de la partida pareció complacido con aquella afirmación. Tanto que no reparó, ni tampoco ninguno de los presentes, en cómo el mediador intercambiaba los dados que había usado su compañero —en un movimiento casi imperceptible— por otros idénticos que llevaba en la casaca, al tiempo que “devolvía” los nuevos a su propietario, un jugador que había perdido más pronto. No: la atención del perdedor la ocupaba completamente su contrincante, cuyas ganancias tenía la esperanza de recuperar con el curso de los acontecimientos.

—Oh, ¿es así? —inquirió el mediador inocentemente—. No había reparado en ese riesgo.

—Claro que lo habías hecho, ¡miserable! —le increpó su compañero, que parecía sentirse traicionado—. Esa es la razón por la que lo has propuesto, ¿verdad? ¡Para distraer a este buen hombre con la pelea y, ya que estás en ello, librarte de mí y huir tú solo con el dinero!

El mediador se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido. Mientras tanto, la pequeña multitud que había presenciado la partida se había agolpado en torno a ellos, e incluso había aumentado en número, las gentes del barrio acercándose con curiosidad al oír los gritos de la plaza.

—Hieres mi orgullo, compañero. No puedo consentir este atentado contra mi honor.

—Es claro lo que debemos hacer, pues. Escoge tus armas: ahora este duelo es entre tú y yo.

Un grito ahogado recorrió colectivamente la multitud, entre la que se produjo gran alteración mientras unos avisaban a otros de lo que estaba por ocurrir para que lo vieran también. El perdedor de la partida había seguido el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres con interés, y ahora estaba tan suspenso como el resto de los presentes, cada vez más numerosos a medida que corría la voz sobre el enfrentamiento en las calles próximas.

Para entonces, los dos jóvenes estaban cara y cara y habían sacado una suerte de dagas de entre sus ropas, que empuñaron al tiempo que se evaluaban el uno al otro.

El instante pareció extenderse sin fin. Pero poco después, entre gritos de alarma de los espectadores, ambos contendientes dieron un paso al frente al mismo tiempo y los filos blandieron el aire.

La multitud dejó escapar nuevas exclamaciones mientras los contrincantes se evadían el uno al otro con ágiles movimientos. Todos los presentes quedaron prendados de la lid que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, contemplando la sucesión de ataques, esquives y fintas que se habían transformado en una especie de danza. Nadie, ni siquiera el perdedor de la partida, hacía amago alguno de interrumpirlos, sus miradas incapaces de apartarse de ellos.

Mientras, por encima de la algarabía de su público, de la conmoción o el entusiasmo expresados cada vez que uno de ellos parecía en peligro de recibir un corte, los dos jóvenes intercambiaban agudas palabras.

—Vaya, esto es una sorpresa. ¿No habías dicho que no podrías batirte?

—Qué puedo decir: nunca desveles tus secretos a nadie, ni siquiera a tus allegados.

—Me ofendes, compadre. ¿No hemos sido tú y yo amigos siempre, en lo bueno y en lo malo?

—Curiosa amistad la de dos hombres que tratan de matarse el uno al otro.

—No puedes negar, al menos, que tengan pasión.

—Te lo concedo.

Y entre medias lanzaban y esquivaban nuevos ataques, trazando círculos de movimiento por todo el espacio del corro de curiosos a su alrededor.

Hasta que uno de ellos cayó al fin, y el otro, contemplándolo desde arriba, lo apuntó con su arma.

—Ríndete… “amigo”.

La multitud prorrumpió en nuevo escándalo, unos en aplausos, otros en comentarios y observaciones acerca del desenlace de la peligrosa pelea.

Pero no todo el barullo provenía de ella. Cuando un muchacho apareció en la calle gritando “¡La guardia, la guardia!”, todos los ahí presentes se atemorizaron y huyeron en desbandada. Los duelos callejeros habían sido prohibidos por la Corona tiempo atrás y no solo los participantes de los mismos eran duramente castigados —con la muerte o el destierro, según quién hubiera provocado la pendencia—, sino que también los testigos podían ser acusados de cómplices y acabar en prisión si les atrapaba la Justicia.

Fue tal la confusión general en ese momento que muy pocos se preguntaron acerca de la suerte de los duelistas, a pesar de su inicial interés. Y por eso nadie se percató de la discreta huida de los dos combatientes, que, en cordial compañía y amistad, como si nada hubiera pasado, se escabulleron por un callejón a la primera mención de la guardia.

 

 

Una hora más tarde, en una taberna no lejos del lugar en el que se había producido el duelo, el suceso estaba en boca de todos.

—¡Jamás había presenciado nada semejante! Tendríais que haber visto cómo se movían; ni los Tercios de Sus Majestades, os lo aseguro.

—Vamos, no digáis tonterías.

—¡Hablo muy en serio!

—Está borracho.

—Pero qué imprudencia la de esos jóvenes, ¿no creéis? Un duelo público, a plena luz del día… No se ven cosas así a menudo en esta ciudad.

—Deben de estar locos.

—Tienen agallas, de eso no hay duda. No me desagradan.

—Pero cómo —intervino alguien de repente, en una mesa próxima a la de la pequeña tertulia; era un hombre con ropas de viajero, cuyo acento denotaba un claro origen murciano—, ¿no conocen vuestras mercedes a los Dos Galanes?

—¿Los… “Dos Galanes”? —respondieron los otros, haciendo hueco en su mesa al murciano para que les explicara aquello.

—¡Son los pícaros más famosos de España! ¿No habrán vuestras mercedes oído hablar de dos muchachos, ahora ya hombres, famosos por sus estafas?

—Lo cierto es que no…

—No caigo…

—Pues los jóvenes que acaban de referir son muy similares a aquellos de los que yo hablo. No he podido evitar escuchar la plática de vuestras mercedes —continuó el murciano misteriosamente— sin acordarme de esos dos. Los vi yo mismo en acción hará dos años en mi pueblo, cerca de Cartagena, y ya por entonces eran los más ingeniosos pillos que se hayan visto.

—Pero eso se termina hoy, ¿no es así? Antes, en la plaza, han estado a punto de matarse el uno al otro.

—No se fíen vuestras mercedes de eso —intervino otro hombre, esta vez manchego—. No hace un año que los vi yo en Ciudad Real y ya tenían ese tipo de mañas. No serán menos compinches a partir de ahora de lo que lo han sido siempre, créanme.

—¡Ciudad Real! ¿Y ahora están aquí, en Barcelona?

—Parece ser que han recorrido buena parte del reino.

—Solo les faltaría saquear el Nuevo Mundo —bufó una mujer socarronamente—. Quizá lo hicieran mejor que nuestros soldados.

—¡Aina!

—¿Qué? No es más que la verdad. Ya ha habido suficientes guerras en el reinado de Sus Majestades como para librar más ahora en otros mundos.

—La fregona tiene razón, posadero.

—Que hable, que hable.

—No, ya es suficiente. Les pido disculpas: esta chica tiene la lengua muy suelta, pero no sabe lo que dice.

Mientras la muchacha, que había estado sirviendo entre las mesas, se retiraba airada a colocarse tras el mostrador, el alboroto y la conversación continuaron un tiempo, extendiéndose a todos los rincones del establecimiento.

Incluida una mesa, algo apartada del resto, a la que dos figuras embozadas estaban sentadas, prestando oídos al coloquio a su alrededor. Cuál habría sido la sorpresa de todos los presentes de saber que los dos infames estafadores de los que hablaban se encontraban ahí mismo, escuchando con atención.

O, al menos, uno de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Todos están hablando de nosotros —observó el embozado en voz baja, sin disimular su emoción—. Parece que por fin hemos obtenido el reconocimiento que nos merecemos, ¿eh, Tulio?

Su compañero no respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte del local, como si se encontrara absorto en alguna cavilación. El primer embozado movió una mano frente a sus ojos para hacerlo reaccionar, provocando que casi diera un brinco en su asiento.

—¿Qué, qué pasa?

—Decía que todos están hablando de nosotros. ¿No los oyes? ¡Parece que ya somos conocidos en toda España!

—Sí, ¿umm?...

—Y no solo eso, sino que tenemos nuestro propio nombre: “los Dos Galanes”.

—Encantador.

—Esto solo es el principio, Tulio. Hemos llegado lejos hasta ahora, pero estoy seguro de que nuestra mayor aventura aún está por comenzar… ¡Quién sabe cómo acabaremos!

—En galeras, probablemente —murmuró Tulio, aunque su tono fue monótono, como si no prestara verdadera atención a la conversación.

El otro no se percató de ello, y, por tanto, siguió hablando.

—Lo cierto es que la de hoy ha sido una estafa memorable. Cada vez eres más hábil con los dados, y la pelea ha encantado al público; además, la guardia acudió enseguida, tal y como lo planeaste. ¡Eres un fenómeno!

Tulio asintió automáticamente, pero no dijo nada.

—A mí me gustaría ser más útil —continuó el otro, dejando caer el comentario mientras miraba a su compañero de manera significativa—. No sé, hacer algo más que permanecer ahí quieto mientras tú te encargas de la partida. Y hace tiempo que mis habilidades de sastre son demasiado evidentes en nuestros reducidos círculos…

—Miguel —intervino Tulio de repente, mirándolo por primera vez en toda su plática. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Miguel se encogió de hombros y se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, en un movimiento teatral que simulaba despreocupación.

—Bueno, estaba pensando que… después de todo, lo que hacemos es un espectáculo, ¿no es así? Y un espectáculo no es un espectáculo sin…

—No me digas que quieres tocar el laúd.

Miguel esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Sería demasiado vistoso? Porque…

—No.

—No ¿qué?

—Que no. Déjalo: es una mala idea.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Tulio se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, como si se preparara para enfrentarse a un tema que ya habían discutido muchas veces. Como, de hecho, era la verdad.

—Ya lo hemos hablado: pon música, se acercará más gente; se acerca más gente, tendremos menos posibilidades de escapar rápido cuando lo necesitemos. Además, ¿dónde se ha visto un pícaro que toque mientras engaña? Parecerás un bufón. Eso si no te distraes y te vas por las calles como haces siempre que no te vigilo…

—Tulio —repuso Miguel, alargando el nombre de una forma que, como sabía muy bien, hacía perder la paciencia a su compañero—. Te preocupas demasiado. Tan solo deja que…

—No.

—Pero…

—No voy a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y si…?

—He dicho que no. Y no me pongas caras, Miguel.

Miguel abandonó su intento de persuasión gestual y se echó hacia atrás en su silla con un suspiro de rendición. En realidad, sabía que su amigo acabaría cediendo a su petición, como siempre hacía, pero su experiencia le decía que lo mejor era retirarse por el momento. Además, fuera lo que fuera que tuviera a Tulio tan distraído, estaba claro que no quería dedicar su pensamiento a nada más por el momento.

Se incorporó de nuevo en su asiento y levantó su vaso de vino.

—Está bien, no insistiré más. Pero, vamos, bebamos por nuestro éxito.

Tulio, que había vuelto a abstraerse en sus pensamientos, lo miró sin comprender un instante, al cabo del cual cogió su propio vaso y lo alzó en el aire con una leve sonrisa.

—Socios —declaró Miguel.

Chocaron sus vasos.

—Socios —convino Tulio.

Apuraron el vino, pagaron en la barra del mostrador y abandonaron el establecimiento… aunque Tulio se demoró unos segundos más en salir, como si algo en el interior del lugar llamara aún su atención.

Miguel, creyendo que, fuera lo que fuese que le ocurría, se le pasaría pronto, no dio importancia a aquello. No obstante, las distracciones de su amigo solo empeoraron en los días siguientes, en los que su atención parecía constantemente puesta en las nubes, o en cualquier punto donde se posara su mirada desenfocada y pensativa. Aquello no le parecía del todo extraño a Miguel, dado que sabía que el carácter reflexivo y cerrado de Tulio lo sumía en ocasiones en trances similares; sin embargo, lo que sí le puso en guardia fue el hecho de que aquella abstracción se alargara hasta mantenerse, incluso, en algunos de sus golpes por la ciudad, hasta el extremo de que estuvieron cerca de ser atrapados por la guardia en una ocasión.

Nunca, en los cuatro años que habían pasado desde que se conocían, había visto Miguel a su amigo en aquel estado. Ambos habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos: habían viajado juntos por todo el sur de España en aquellos años, hasta subir por la Mancha y dirigirse a Valladolid unos meses atrás… Habían visto, en definitiva, muchas caras, muchas facetas el uno del otro, y se conocían a la perfección. Y, aunque durante aquel tiempo habían crecido y cambiado —Tulio el que más, hasta convertirse en un joven de figura alta y esbelta; Miguel, por su parte, había crecido menos en altura, pero se le habían ensanchado los hombros hasta desgastar su característica casaca roja, que a pesar de todo nunca cambiaba por otras prendas—, lo importante permanecía igual que siempre. Miguel seguía siendo Miguel, después de tanto tiempo: seguía siendo el joven soñador que había abandonado su aldea durante años en busca de aventuras, del mismo modo que Tulio había continuado demostrando su noble origen en su ingenio y otras cualidades, desarrollando, eso sí, una capacidad cada vez mayor de afecto y confianza hacia su compañero con el paso del tiempo.

Pero, aunque eran felices así, aunque la Fortuna seguía sonriéndoles a pesar de las constantes dificultades, ambos sabían que no podían seguir huyendo de los fantasmas de su pasado. Y esa era la razón por la que habían decidido dejar Andalucía y partir hacia otros lugares que conocían bien: para enfrentar a esos fantasmas.

Ir a la aldea de Miguel había sido especialmente emotivo. Ahí, en su hogar perdido en alguna parte de Salamanca, Miguel no solo se había reunido con la familia que había dejado atrás al partir, sino que la había encontrado crecida en número. Según parecía, su madrastra había estado embarazada de pocos meses cuando se marchó de la aldea, de modo que, cuando volvió con Tulio, se encontró con una hermanita de apenas cuatro años, de grandes ojos oscuros y cabellos rubios como los suyos y los de su padre.

Tulio sabía, porque su compañero se lo había contado poco después de que abandonaran Sevilla años atrás, que Miguel no apreciaba especialmente a su familia. Que su padre nunca había visto en el más que a un sustituto en la sastrería y que su madrastra no le tenía más aprecio; que siempre había guardado rencor a esta, además, porque, en alguna parte de su ser de escasos catorce años que tenía cuando abandonó la aldea, Miguel sentía que su madrastra le había arrebatado a su madre biológica, cuando lo cierto era que había sido una epidemia lo que la había apartado de su lado. Tulio no podía evitar temer el resultado de aquel viaje, por si su amigo, al volver a sus raíces, acababa aún más dolido de lo que había estado cuando se desapegó de ellas.

No obstante, cuando llegaron a la aldea y su padre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, cuando descubrió que tanto él como su madrastra lo habían estado esperando todos esos años, Miguel rompió a llorar. Tulio contempló la escena secretamente enternecido, tratando de mantenerse aparte para no empañar el momento; pero Miguel, para quien Tulio era ya parte de su familia también, fue a buscarlo y, cuando todos, incluida su hermana, se reunieron en un abrazo, hizo que su compañero se uniera a ellos sin dudarlo. De ese modo, aquel día, bajo un sol de atardecer que iluminaba su reencontrada felicidad, todos rieron y se abrazaron como si llevaran toda una vida juntos, como Miguel sintió cuando su hermana se aferró a él sin reparos y su padre estrechó a Tulio tan fuerte que le hizo crujir la columna.

A pesar de todo, no se habían quedado mucho. Después de pasar unos días en la aldea, Miguel y Tulio habían continuado su viaje, esta vez hasta Valladolid. Allí aunque no hubo una reunión familiar tan entrañable como la de Miguel, los dos pícaros se las ingeniaron para orquestar un complot para desenmascarar a los jóvenes que habían vendido a Tulio a la Justicia años atrás —y que, tal y como este había supuesto, aún estaban envueltos en ese tipo de negocios como puro pasatiempo—. Una vez descubiertos por ellos y apresados por la Justicia, Tulio recuperó, en parte, el honor perdido por sus antiguas culpas que también había expiado al concluir los cuatro años de su desierto. Así, Tulio había vuelto a ser admitido en su familia y, en consecuencia, en la Corte, que aún se encontraba en la ciudad por entonces. Había limpiado su nombre al fin.

No obstante, Tulio había renunciado a recuperar su antigua vida por permanecer junto a Miguel. No había palabras suficientes para describir lo feliz que este se había sentido por la decisión de su amigo, aunque tenía sentido: después de todo, él mismo había decidido continuar ese camino, a pesar de haber hecho las paces con su familia, a pesar de haber pasado ya cuatro años saboreando la libertad.

Pero no había sido suficiente. Ambos querían más, más lugares que visitar, más trucos por aprender, más vida que vivir. Y ambos estaban dispuestos, por encima de todo, a dejar lo que hiciera falta por continuar su aventura juntos.

Tras abandonar Valladolid, los dos amigos habían cruzado Castilla y Aragón hasta llegar a Barcelona, donde habían estado hospedados cerca de dos semanas. Había sido alrededor de su llegada que Tulio había empezado a actuar extraño, como si tuviera la cabeza en otras cosas, y Miguel, que sabía que su compañero jamás se distraía hasta el punto de perder de vista sus negocios, empezaba a preocuparse. Sobre todo porque, sin importar cuánto inquiriese al respecto, cuántas preguntas más o menos indirectas hiciera a Tulio, este no se dignaba responder a ninguna.

Hasta que un día en el que regresaron a la posada a la que acudían tras algunos de sus golpes, de incógnito, como siempre, Miguel averiguó por fin la causa de las distracciones de su amigo.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, mientras caminaban por la calle, decidió obtener respuestas de una vez por todas.

—Tulio.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te gusta la fregona de la taberna?

Su amigo paró en seco, de forma tan súbita que Miguel siguió caminando un trecho sin él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado atrás. Entonces se giró y se encontró con un Tulio extraño, tan tenso y sonrojado que la vista casi le pareció cómica.

—¿De qué diantres estás hablando?

—Vamos, no estoy ciego. Me he dado cuenta de cómo la mirabas hace un rato, cuando fuimos a la barra a pagar. No lo había pensado, pero estos días, cuando te abstraías… estabas mirando siempre en esa dirección, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué me hablas…

—Pues yo sí —cortó Miguel, su tono más duro de lo que había pretendido. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de centrarse en seguir a su amigo, que había retomado la marcha en un intento de evitar aquella conversación—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Ya te lo he dicho: porque no sé de qué…

—“Me hablas”, ya. —Miguel tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no alterarse por su actitud, algo que raramente le ocurría, y menos con Tulio. Pero ese tema, por alguna razón que ignoraba, parecía crisparle los nervios—. No puedes engañarme, Tulio. Quiero decir, mientes fatal, así que no puedes engañar a nadie, pero a mí menos, así que déjame ayudart… ¡Eh, espera!

Tulio había doblado una esquina sin decir una palabra, tomando otro camino para volver a la posada en la que estaban hospedados. O eso creyó Miguel, hasta que lo siguió a la calleja y chocó directamente contra su espalda. Entonces Tulio se dio la vuelta y le puso una mano en el hombro; Miguel se tensó, pero aquello no le preparó para enfrentarse a la mirada de su amigo, azul y directamente posada sobre la suya.

—¿De verdad me ayudarías?

Miguel se sumergió brevemente en los ojos de su compañero, tan cerca de él, tan claros de un momento a otro. Por primera vez en días de secretismo y misterio, ahora Miguel podía ver en ellos las emociones de Tulio: el nerviosismo, la inseguridad y la emoción a partes iguales, las dudas… Era algo hermoso, aunque no estuviera seguro de que acabara de gustarle.

No obstante, posó su propia mano sobre el hombro de Tulio, en un gesto de apoyo.

—Claro. Es lo que hacen los socios.

El semblante de Tulio mostró tanto alivio de repente, como si hubiera estado todos esos días en tensión, que Miguel no pudo arrepentirse de sus palabras. Pero no importaba, se dijo: vería hasta qué punto llevaba aquella nueva aventura… aunque no fuera la que más le entusiasmaba.

 

 

Así fue cómo Miguel se convirtió en el recadero de su compañero. Una vez cada dos días, después de alguno de sus golpes o simplemente cuando la taberna estuviera lo suficientemente llena como para pasar desapercibido —pero no tan afanosa que pudiera resultar una molestia—, Miguel entraba en el establecimiento y pedía algo en la barra a la joven fregona de la que había quedado prendado su amigo. La muchacha se encargaba de la limpieza y la cocina de la taberna, pero también servía de vez en cuando, bajo la mirada atenta del dueño, que siempre la tenía vigilada. Miguel se dio cuenta de estas cosas a medida que frecuentaba el local, siempre como un cliente más, esperando la mejor ocasión para dirigir la palabra a la joven.

De este modo se dio cuenta, también, de cómo algunos días era solo el dueño el que se encontraba tras la barra, o su esposa, una mujer de rostro arrugado por las penurias, pero de facciones amables. Se dio cuenta también de cómo, en esos días, la joven fregona no se encontraba en ningún lugar a la vista… hasta que un día, en la tarde noche, Miguel alcanzó a verla desaparecer con un hombre por la puerta junto al mostrador.

La primera reacción de Miguel fue una cercana al alivio. “Lo siento, Tulio. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, de verdad, pero creo que esa muchacha no es para ti”, pensaba, ensayando en su mente lo que le diría a su amigo cuando volviese al cuarto de ambos en la posada, en el que Tulio estaría esperando, como en cada incursión de Miguel, a que le trajera noticias acerca de sus progresos. No obstante, no llegó a decirle que su adorada fregona ya tenía su compañero. Por alguna razón, algo en su ser, no sabía qué, se resistía a dejar el asunto en aquel punto, como si aún debiera llegar al fondo de algo.

Al final, como siempre que un dilema así se debatía en su interior, la curiosidad fue la más fuerte de los contrincantes.

De modo que siguió acudiendo al lugar unos días más, esta vez con el encargo por parte de Tulio —que ignoraba aún la escena que Miguel había presenciado— de que entablara conversación con la muchacha. Miguel prometió que así lo haría; no obstante, durante las jornadas siguientes se limitó, como siempre, a observar. Tuvo más suerte que al comienzo: pudo ver, en aquel breve periodo de tiempo, cómo la joven fregona llevaba a distintos hombres a la parte trasera del local, por aquella puerta junto al mostrador que, según sospechaba, debía de conducir a las estancias personales de la familia.

Fue entonces cuando terminó de comprender lo que estaba viendo. No le extrañó, no obstante: aquello era lo habitual en los mesones de su tiempo. Eran de común conocimiento los trabajos “extras” de los que se encargaban las fregonas, especialmente las de las posadas más humildes. Raro era el caso de la que no se viera obligada a ofrecer ese tipo de servicio. Aunque Miguel sabía de uno, una fregona de Toledo que había visto en los comienzos de su viaje; aquella muchacha era conocida precisamente por su virtud y pureza intachables, calificadas de “ilustres” por algunos…

Pero esa era otra historia. En general, las muchachas de esa condición no tenían otra opción en la mayor parte de los casos. Por eso, aunque muchos habrían juzgado a la muchacha de la taberna tras descubrir aquello, aunque muchos se habrían escandalizado por la deshonra que suponía una actividad así para ella y toda su familia… Miguel solo sintió lástima.

Y fue ese sentimiento, más que la amistad que profesaba por Tulio, lo que le hizo decidirse a hablar con ella por fin.

Consiguió dirigirle la palabra por primera vez un par de días después de tomar esa resolución. Era una mañana de domingo, la taberna estaba casi vacía y la joven se hallaba en un extremo del mostrador, limpiando la cubertería. Miguel se sentó frente a la barra y la saludó educadamente, como Tulio le había instruido tiempo atrás, cuando le había enseñado las normas básicas de la cortesía.

La chica pareció un tanto perpleja por las formas de aquel hombre que apenas debía de rondar los veinte años, pero que tan graciosamente se dirigía a una fregona humilde como ella. Recordaba haberlo visto frecuentar el local en las últimas semanas, pero no le había llamado especialmente la atención, hasta ahora. No obstante, pronto abandonó su primer estado de turbación, cuando se fijó en la vestimenta de Miguel y supo que no eran de condición tan dispar; entonces se mostró más natural con él.

—¿Qué se os ofrece, joven?

—Ponedme lo de siempre, si os place.

La muchacha enarcó una ceja, pero obedeció. Los vasos tintinearon al chocar entre sí cuando tomó uno para depositarlo sobre el mostrador y se dirigió al depósito de barriles para servirle una cerveza, el sonido del líquido espumoso al llenar el recipiente llenando el desierto establecimiento. Miguel echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor.

—No hay mucha gente hoy, ¿cierto?

—No a estas horas. Hay misa.

—Ya veo. Y ¿por qué vos os habéis quedado aquí?

La muchacha dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Podría haceros la misma pregunta.

El ambiente, repentinamente serio, pareció alargar el instante durante el que los dos compartieron esa mirada, como si se evaluaran mutuamente. Y, de algún modo, ambos tuvieron la sensación de que el otro podía ver a través de ellos, descubrir sus secretos y sacarlos a la luz.

Curiosamente, así era. Miguel pudo darse cuenta: la fregona, de algún modo, era consciente de que él sabía acerca de su negocio encubierto, del mismo modo que ella debía de haber sospechado, por las historias que había oído en la taberna esos días, que él podía ser uno de aquellos pícaros de los que tanto se hablaba en la ciudad.

No obstante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Aquel parecía un acuerdo tácito, un pacto de silencio, si se cumplían ciertas condiciones. O así debió de verlo la muchacha, que se apartó el pelo de la frente con un suspiro.

—¿Cuánto ofrecéis?

Miguel, desconcertado, tardó un momento en entender lo que la muchacha le estaba insinuando. Entonces negó firmemente con la cabeza, turbado.

—No, no, yo… No os estaba pidiendo nada de eso.

Casi le dolió ver el intenso alivio en los ojos de la muchacha cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo. Tal y como había sospechado, ella…

—Entiendo. Perdonadme por la confusión. —Depositó el vaso de cerveza frente a él y se apoyó en la barra tranquilamente, con una sonrisa de simpatía que no había mostrado hasta entonces—. ¿Queréis algo más?

Miguel abrió y cerró la boca, confuso por su descubrimiento, pero negó de nuevo y se limitó a beber la cerveza. Mientras, entabló conversación con la fregona, que resultó ser muy amistosa. Era una muchacha discreta y encantadora, con una sinceridad y un ingenio que Miguel pensó que encantarían a Tulio de estar ahí, escuchándola.

Pero Tulio no estaba, y Miguel no hablo de él. Tampoco lo hizo ninguno de los días siguientes, en los que, con más frecuencia que antes, siguió acudiendo a la posada de vez en cuando. Ahora, no obstante, sí que hablaba con la muchacha, de todo y de nada, conociéndola poco a poco. Miguel supo así, después de otras charlas menos sustanciales, que la joven fregona se llamaba Aina y que había sido adoptada por los dueños del local, que la habían sustentado y protegido desde pequeña. Eran conversaciones largas y agradables; no obstante, por esos derroteros de plática acabó siendo inevitable el asunto del otro "negocio" que allí se llevaba a cabo. Ese tema era visiblemente agrio para Aina, que se volvía menos elocuente, apartaba la mirada y se esforzaba por esconder una melancolía que Miguel ya había percibido en sus ojos la primera vez que habían hablado.

Hasta que, un día, se atrevió a preguntarle directamente sobre el asunto.

—Odias hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Aina no respondió, al principio, y Miguel pensó que lo ignoraría. Que, como tantas otras veces, fingiría que no ocurría nada, que no había nada problemático en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, Aina parecía haber empezado a confiar en Miguel en esas últimas semanas. Y aquel día, a diferencia de lo que él había esperado, le contó todo: le habló de lo insoportable que era aquella ocupación, de los males tratos que sufría, de cómo el dueño de la taberna la usaba para conseguir unos beneficios extra que ni siquiera se dignaba compartir con ella, bajo la amenaza de echarla a la calle si se quejaba o buscaba ayuda. Fue entonces que Miguel comprendió por qué nunca antes había contestado la joven a sus preguntas: el dueño del establecimiento, un auténtico buitre, siempre estaba pendiente de sus visitas, de todo lo que hablaban. Normalmente podía pensar que Miguel no era más que un mozo amistoso, o, con suerte, un "cliente"… pero aquel tipo de pláticas era algo distinto. Algo que Aina solo se podía permitir cuando el patrón no estaba presente.

Ese día era uno de los pocos —un domingo por la mañana, como la primera vez que habían hablado— en los que la fregona estaba prácticamente sola en el establecimiento. Debía de ser por eso, comprendió Miguel, que aprovechaba esa ocasión para sincerarse con él.

Aun así, su sorpresa no fue menor cuando Aina le confió que estaba enamorada de alguien.

—¿Un pescador? —repitió Miguel, desconcertado.

La joven asintió.

—Así es.

—Entonces… ¿Y él sabe…?

—Lo sabe todo. No le importa. —En las palabras de Aina había cierto tono airado, como si, incluso entonces, lo desafiara a criticarla por las prácticas que había sido obligada a adoptar. No obstante, Miguel no dio muestra alguna de desprecio, y la fregona continuó, como si hubiera reafirmado su confianza en él—. Ambos queremos marcharnos, ¿sabes? Irnos de Barcelona, empezar de nuevo… Pero no podemos. No yo, mientras no pueda pagar la gran deuda que debo a quienes me han cuidado todos estos años.

—Aina, esta gente solo te ha usado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no importa. Se lo debo de cualquier manera; o, al menos, no dejarán que me marche de otro modo.

—¿Por qué no huís? Si tu amado es pescador, tendrá un barco o…

Aina le dedicó una leve sonrisa, como si le hiciera gracia la ingenuidad de la propuesta.

—Olvidas que el mar no es seguro, Miguel. Los piratas argelinos pueblan estas aguas, y nuestras tropas no han podido hacer nada para evitar que secuestren a decenas de españoles cuando no son precavidos.

Miguel calló, sabiendo que la muchacha tenía razón. No obstante, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquella situación, pues hacía tiempo que había olvidado la petición de Tulio y que consideraba a Aina como alguien importante para él, como una amiga. Quería ayudarla, fuera como fuese. Y eso fue lo que le prometió ese día: que él hallaría la manera de liberarla y de reunirla con su amado.

Cuando volvió esa tarde a la posada, Tulio lo esperaba ansioso, como siempre, por oír las noticias que traía.

—¿Qué tal ha ido hoy?

Miguel suspiró para sí, como cada vez que su amigo le hacía esa pregunta. Había pensado que se cansaría al cabo de un tiempo, pero ese no parecía ser el caso. No podía evitar que le enojara su insistencia, aunque en ese momento el enojo no pasaba más allá de una leve irritación: después de todo, ahora sabía que Aina no estaba interesada en su compañero. Aunque eso no evitaba, por otro lado, que se sintiera culpable por tener esa clase de pensamientos.

No obstante, había tomado una decisión, y ya no podía echarse atrás.

—Bien, de momento. Pero no avanzo mucho, así que había pensado…

—¿El qué? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

Miguel fingió ponerse pensativo un segundo.

—¿Por qué no le haces un regalo? Ya sabes, como… ¡Ya sé! El otro día conseguimos una pequeña fortuna con aquella estafa de las apuestas, ¿te acuerdas? Creo recordar que había un collar muy bonito entre lo que ganamos; ¿qué te parece si se lo doy de tu parte?

Tulio, por alguna razón, no pareció tan entusiasmado con la idea como había previsto. Lo miró con atención un momento, como si se debatiera entre decir algo o no.

—Es una buena idea —accedió finalmente, y el deje misterioso de sus ojos desapareció. Miguel no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué había sido aquello, pues Tulio continuó hablando—. Estoy seguro de que ese tipo se lo había robado a alguien, pero tanto da. ¿Cuándo puedes volver a verla?

—Mañana mismo, si te parece bien.

—Cuanto antes, mejor.

Y había un timbre extraño en la voz de Tulio al decir aquello. Casi… de amargura. Pero Miguel no se atrevió a preguntarle al respecto, y aquella noche se retiraron a dormir sin una palabra más.

 

 

Cuando, al día siguiente, Miguel se presentó en la taberna a primera hora de la mañana, Aina estaba sola tras la barra una vez más, limpiando con ahínco la superficie del mostrador. Pareció sorprendida de verlo aparecer tan temprano, y más cuando Miguel se le acercó y cogió su mano entre las suyas.

—¿Miguel? ¿Qué…?

—Aquí está tu oportunidad, Aina. Márchate cuanto antes: esta noche, si puedes.

—¿Qué estás…?

Aina se interrumpió al descubrir el deslumbrante collar en su mano. Abrió mucho los ojos, atónita, y por un momento pareció estar a punto de gritar; pero Miguel le indicó rápidamente que no hiciera ruido, y se reprimió a tiempo. Lo miró entonces, y sus ojos expresaban tanto desconcierto, tanta gratitud, que parecía un brillante cielo estrellado en la sobriedad de la posada.

—Miguel, ¿cómo…? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Espera, ¿a quién se lo has…?

—Nada de eso importa, Aina. Solo que te aferres a esta oportunidad.

Aina, aún conmovida, tardó un poco en sobreponerse a la sorpresa. Mientras, Miguel le explicó el plan a seguir: aquella noche, cuando todos durmieran, ella abandonaría la taberna y se encontraría con su pescador, al que Miguel se encargaría de poner al corriente durante el día. Después los dos debían preparar un transporte con el dinero que tuvieran en ese momento y guardar el collar para tener con qué ganar sustentarse cuando hubieran huido, en otra ciudad donde no resultaran sospechosos.

Aina escuchó todo con atención, más calmada, y no cesaba de preguntar a Miguel qué podía hacer para agradecerle aquello; Miguel no contestó, limitándose a indicarle a su amiga el lugar donde se reunirían. Así, acordaron que esa noche se encontrarían en las puertas de la ciudad para asegurarse de que todo salía bien… y para despedirse.

Esa noche, Miguel salió de su habitación en la posada sin hacer ruido, tratando de no despertar a Tulio, que dormía profundamente en la cama contigua a la suya. Se deslizó silenciosamente en la penumbra, orientándose hacia la puerta, y la abrió con sigilo. Cerró tras de sí con la seguridad de haber sido cauteloso y se marchó escaleras abajo, hacia la calle. Sin sospechar siquiera que su compañero, a pesar de su aparente quietud, estaba despierto y lo había oído marcharse.

En la oscuridad de la ciudad dormida, Miguel llegó al punto de encuentro. Ahí se reunió con Aina, que iba embozada para evitar ser reconocida por los posibles transeúntes nocturnos. La acompañaba un hombre cubierto también parcialmente, joven y de rostro amable, que tenía ya lista una montura. Habían esperado, le explicó Aina, porque su compañero, al igual que ella, quería agradecerle de corazón lo que había hecho por ellos. El pescador estrechó la mano de Miguel y le suplicó le dijera cómo podía pagarle tanta merced como les hacía; pero Miguel, ante sus miradas sorprendidas, solo juntó las manos de ambos y les sonrió.

—Sed felices mucho tiempo. Y jamás dejéis que os arrebaten la libertad.

Aina lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Miguel hizo lo mismo, llorando sin vergüenza. Había sido por poco tiempo, pero Aina y él se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Y él, sabiendo que ahora su amiga sería libre, y que la acompañaba una persona que la amaba y que había podido escoger por sí misma, se sintió feliz por ella.

Cuando la pareja abandonó la ciudad en su montura, sus figuras cada vez más oscuras mientras se alejaban por el camino real, Miguel se enjugó las lágrimas y reemprendió el camino hacia la posada, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo que no había esperado, convencido de su silenciosa escabullida, era que en el cuarto encontraría a Tulio en pie, esperándolo.

—¿Dónde has estado?

En un primer momento de puro desconcierto, Miguel se quedó inmóvil en la entrada, petrificado. ¿Qué hacía Tulio despierto a esas horas? Y ¿por qué parecía tan enfadado con él?

No fue capaz de recuperar el habla antes de que Tulio continuara, y sus siguientes palabras lo dejaron aún más tenso:

—¿Has estado con la fregona de la taberna?

Miguel recuperó apenas la voz para balbucear:

—¿C-Cómo? Tulio, ¿qué estás diciend…?

—No puedes engañarme, Miguel —le espetó Tulio con frialdad, y Miguel cogió aire, reconociendo sus viejas palabras en la acusación de su amigo—. Sé que has ido a verla. ¿A quién más, si no? Debería haberlo visto venir: vas todos los días a la taberna a hablar con ella, aunque yo no te he pedido tanto; pasas horas ahí, aunque sabes que yo estoy aquí, esperándote; apenas me cuentas nada al volver… ¿Crees que no veo lo que está ocurriendo?

—Tulio, yo…

—¿Por qué no admites que te has enamorado de ella y ya está?

Miguel entreabrió la boca. Él… ¿Él, enamorado de Aina? Eso era absurdo. Todo aquello había comenzado por Tulio, Miguel había ido a hablar con Aina en primer lugar por Tulio… porque Tulio era el que sentía algo por la muchacha. ¿Acaso su amigo creía que había pretendido “quitársela” todo este tiempo, o algo similar?

—Estás siendo, ridículo, Tulio —declaró. Vio cómo su amigo fruncía el ceño de indignación, y siguió hablando antes de que pudiera interrumpirlo—. Escucha: no siento nada por esa chica, ni he ido a verla esta noche… Bueno, sí, pero eso es porque...

—¿Ves? ¡Lo sabía!

—¡Pero eso es porque…! —El cerebro de Miguel trabajaba a toda velocidad. No podía contarle a su compañero la historia de Aina, no sin comprometerla demasiado, y sin romperle a él el corazón; debía inventarse algo—. Porque… No quería decírtelo, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

Miguel miró a su amigo a los ojos. La mirada de los del contrario era recelosa, escrutadora.

—Porque… te ha engañado, Tulio. Ha cogido el collar y se ha marchado.

Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero inmediatamente, como si se quedara, por fin, sin habla. Miguel se dio cuenta entonces de que esa historia era creíble, de modo que ignoró sus inquietudes y siguió hablando: le contó cómo Aina había sido esquiva a sus tentativas al principio, y que por eso había tenido que insistir y acudir a la posada en tantas ocasiones para reiterarle las virtudes de Tulio, su ingenio, su lealtad, su buen corazón, su entrega, su valentía… Y que aquel día, cuando por fin la muchacha se había mostrado interesada de verdad, Miguel le había llevado el collar. Entonces ella le había citado aquella noche, prometiéndole que le entregaría una carta de su puño y letra para Tulio desde el balcón de la posada; Miguel había acudido pronto, por si acaso, justo a tiempo de verla huir de la ciudad con la pequeña fortuna que aquel collar suponía. Había intentado perseguirla, pero había sido inútil: la muchacha había huido, y ya debía de estar muy lejos de Barcelona como para darle alcance.

Miguel se sintió un bellaco en esos momentos. No solo por mentir de aquella forma a Tulio, a su socio desde hacía tanto tiempo, sino también por infamar a su amiga. Pero sabía que aquello era lo mejor: de ese modo, Tulio se desencantaría por fin de Aina y no querría saber nada más del asunto. De ese modo, ambos olvidarían aquella pequeña aventura y podrían volver a sus vidas de antes, a ser los mismos de antes. Hacía tiempo que Miguel veía peligrar su amistad con Tulio por aquella cuestión, y cada día que pasaba sin que pudieran ser abiertos el uno con el otro, como siempre lo habían sido, le provocaba un dolor mayor.

No obstante, una vez más, Tulio no reaccionó como Miguel esperaba. Pareció sorprendido, sí, sorprendido e indignado… pero había imaginado que quedaría conmocionado ante las noticias, tanto por el robo —que un estafador como él fuera estafado debía de ser un importante golpe para su orgullo, además de para su avaricia— como por el desengaño amoroso. Sin embargo, su amigo parecía sereno a pesar de todo. Sereno y… aliviado.

—Entonces… ¿no estabas enamorado de esa chica?

Miguel ya casi no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

—¿Esa es la parte que te preocupa? Ella… Nos han robado el collar, Tulio.

Tulio se encogió de hombros, algo que solo aumentó el desconcierto de Miguel.

—No importa. Eso solo demuestra que no valía la pena después de todo. —Miguel se mordió la lengua, tragándose las palabras que no debía dejar salir de su boca. “No es cierto. Aina es muy buena chica, es mi amiga”. Pero todo murió en su garganta, de todos modos, cuando Tulio se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su mejilla—. Me… me preocupaba más perderte a ti.

Miguel perdió el habla una vez más. Las palabras, el gesto eran extraños en Tulio, más sinceros y cercanos de los que solían compartir… pero la mirada de su amigo, cuyo rostro parecía azorado y, al mismo tiempo, decidido a no apartarse del suyo, era lo más inquietante. Miguel nunca se había sentido tan pequeño frente a los ojos azules de su amigo, que de repente lo miraban con una pena infinita.

Y Miguel no lo entendía, pero quería aliviar esa tristeza. Quería hacer algo, lo que fuera, con tal de que los ojos de Tulio, de su Tulio, volvieran a sonreír. Como antes lo hacían.

—No me vas a perder, Tulio —lo tranquilizó, su voz bajando una octava sin que lo pretendiera. Alzó su propia mano hacia el rostro de su compañero, casi sin pensar—. No sé por qué eso te inquieta de repente, pero… no me iré a ninguna parte. Siempre que no quieras que lo haga, claro.

Tulio dejó escapar una suave risa. Solo entonces reparó Miguel en lo cerca que estaban ahora, en cómo podía discernir los mechones más rebeldes que se escapaban de la cola de caballo de su compañero y sentir su respiración en el rostro. Notó la garganta seca de repente, demasiado consciente del nerviosismo que latía con fuerza en su pecho.

—No quiero.

Cuando, al instante siguiente, ambos cerraron la distancia entre sí para besarse, aquello pareció lo único que tenía sentido. Mientras se aferraban el uno al otro de una forma en la que nunca lo habían hecho antes, pero que parecía extrañamente adecuada, los dos supieron que aquello iba más allá de cualquier gesto que se hubieran dedicado, de cualquier muestra de afecto que hubieran compartido hasta entonces. Más allá de lo que había sido su amistad en aquellos cuatro años… Pero en ese momento, sencillamente, a los dos les parecía que esa era la única respuesta posible a aquella situación. Y ambos se abandonaron a ella, a la sensación de los labios del otro en los suyos, como si no hubiera habido ninguna otra posibilidad para ellos desde el principio.

Más tarde, cuando se hubieron tendido juntos en uno de los catres, contemplando el techo de la habitación en silencio, ambos tenían una infinidad de preguntas. ¿Qué significaba aquel gesto para ellos, para lo que eran? No era que no supiesen de casos como el suyo, entre dos hombres, pero no eran lo habitual. O, al menos, no para lo que la gente común veía a simple vista: en cambio, Tulio, como alguien criado en la Corte, había escuchado historias, relatos de posibles escándalos que se escondían en los pasillos de los alcázares para que no llegaran a oídos de las autoridades. Amores silenciosos, entre caballeros, entre damas, que nunca podían ir más allá de los muros de piedra que los ocultaban del resto del mundo.

Y a ellos, que solo eran dos estafadores, dos don nadie, ¿qué les importaba nada de eso? Habían tomado una decisión en su momento, y aún la mantenían: estaban dispuestos a renunciar a todo por continuar su aventura juntos. De cualquier forma que ello implicara.

—Pero no lo entiendo —murmuró Miguel en la penumbra, incapaz, por su naturaleza, de ignorar los interrogantes que aún lo acuciaban—. Tú eres quien estaba enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? De… la fregona. Entonces ¿por qué?

Tulio tardó un poco en responder.

—Lo estuve pensando —respondió al cabo, también en voz baja; no tanto por la hora que era como por el ambiente que los rodeaba en ese momento, una especie de intimidad nueva y apacible—. Estaba encaprichado de esa muchacha, sí. Pero… no lo sé, era extraño. Empecé a imaginar cómo sería estar con ella, tener una relación… pero mis planes solo me alejaban de ti, de nosotros, una y otra vez. Y me di cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería.

Miguel reprimió una sonrisa al percibir el deje tímido en el tono de su compañero mientras decía esas palabras. Sabía que Tulio no era del tipo de personas que hablaban de sus sentimientos, que le costaba abrirse a los demás, y eso le hacía sentirse agradecido. Agradecido por que hiciera una excepción por esta vez, por él.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Tulio: te prometo que nunca, jamás, me separaré de tu lado.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Te doy mi palabra de socio. —Hizo una pausa, dudando un instante antes de añadir—: ¿Y tú?

Tulio le sonrió, enredando una mano en sus cabellos.

—Yo también, socio. Lo prometo.

Miguel sonrió de oreja a oreja y se inclinó sobre Tulio para besarlo de nuevo, sellando el acuerdo. Hablaron durante unos minutos más, acerca de todo y de nada, de lo que habían vivido en el pasado y de lo que imaginaban que les depararía el futuro; poco después, no obstante, no pudieron seguir ignorando el cansancio que ya les pesaba en el cuerpo, y se rindieron al sueño por fin. Y así, tras aquel día tan intenso, tan lleno de emociones y confidencias, los dos jóvenes se durmieron juntos y en paz, arropados por la calidez de su promesa.

De una promesa que, tras los increíbles acontecimientos que estaban por venir, y que ninguno de los dos podía alcanzar a imaginar en ese momento, acabaría por romperse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y este ha sido el tercer capítulo! ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora, viajeros? ¿Qué rumbo creéis que tomará a continuación? Como quizás hayáis observado, ya se está convirtiendo en costumbre añadir referencias cervantinas en el relato, aunque esta vez no se trata más que de una alusión. ¿Alguien sabe a qué me refiero? e.e  
> Os dejo pensándolo y ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. La llamada del destino

El poblado despertaba, como cada mañana, bañado por la luz del sol deslizándose entre las hojas de palma que se alzaban hacia el firmamento. Pequeños haces de aquella cascada dorada bañaban el claro de modestas cabañas, la luminosidad filtrándose a través de la tela de colores que conformaba sus paredes y tiñendo el interior de una suave atmósfera de tonos rojos, azules, verdes.

La pequeña entreabrió los ojos al notar la leve calidez del sol sobre su piel. Terminó de abrirlos y se desperezó en toda su envergadura, estirando brazos y piernas sin importarle que alcanzaran a la figura que aún dormía a su lado.

—Hmmm —protestó esta, removiéndose en la inconsciencia de su reposo.

La niña la ignoró y dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo, arqueándose un poco hacia arriba antes de dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la espalda. El movimiento provocó otro murmullo por parte de su compañera de lecho, que se sobresaltó con un bufido cuando su súbita forma de incorporarse terminó de despertarla.

—¡Ah!... ¡Para, Chel!

—¿Um? —La niña la miró mientras se levantaba y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

La mayor, aún adormecida, se enrolló más en las mantas, murmurando amodorrada.

—Me has despertado, eso es lo que pasa… Para quieta un rato, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué? Ya ha salido el sol.

—Da igual, solo…, uah…, déjame dormir un poco más.

—Pero ya hay que levantarse…

—Cuando seas mayor, lo comprenderás.

—Siempre dices eso, ¡pero en realidad solo eres una perezosa, Ix! —le espetó Chel burlonamente, y dejó escapar una carcajada cuando su hermana mayor perdió la paciencia y la cubrió entera con las mantas, tratando de silenciarla.

Un rato después, Chel había salido de la choza y se frotaba los ojos con las manos, parpadeando ante la mayor intensidad de la luz del sol en el exterior. No había encontrado a sus padres en la casa, por lo que suponía que debían de haberse marchado ya a los campos de cultivo, donde pasarían el día trabajando. Decidió dirigirse hacia allí: ese día no tenía lección con los otros niños y a sus padres les gustaba que los visitase de vez en cuando. Sobre todo porque así podía empezar a aprender la tarea a la que probablemente se dedicaría cuando creciera, como tantos otros en su poblado.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Chel se puso en marcha, cruzando el campo de cabañas de colores para dirigirse a los bosques. Era aún temprano, pero el poblado ya estaba despierto, sus habitantes comenzando sus tareas del día con la energía de la mañana y la fluidez del hábito. Chel respondió a los saludos de todos mientras pasa frente a las casas, hasta llegar a los límites de la foresta; a partir de ahí, como cada día, se perdería en su pequeño mundo de fantasía, imaginando mil peligros y pruebas a las que enfrentarse para llegar hasta los campos de algodón.

“El cruce de los cuatro caminos, las rutas del destino; guárdate del camino negro, que solo conduce a la muerte y los espíritus”, cantaba para sí, repitiendo las palabras que su madre siempre decía al final de sus cuentos.

Con este cántico y los ruidos del bosque, Chel danzaba cada día entre la maleza, jugando y explorando, recorriendo las sendas que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Aquella era su vida: el poblado, los bosques y el campo, ir de uno a otro y volver de otro a uno. Cada día desde que tenía memoria.

De vez en cuando, cuando se cansaba de la monotonía de aquella rutina, Chel se preguntaba cómo sería vivir en la ciudad, más allá de los campos de cultivo, en el centro de todo. La había visitado alguna vez con el tutor de sus lecciones en el poblado y el resto de niños: era un lugar grande y mágico, brillante como el sol. Los días en los que Chel se aburría de sus juegos y quería algo distinto, se ponía a pensar en la ciudad, en sus edificios de oro y sus inmensos templos, en los impecables adoquines de las calles y el caudaloso canal poblado por gigantescos peces de colores. También pensaba en las frondosas enredaderas y las grandes garzas que exhibían su plumaje en las plazuelas.

Y todo ello era dorado: el dorado del sol, de los dioses, presente en cada edificio y cada accesorio que lucían sus ciudadanos.

También en el poblado de Chel, a las afueras de la ciudad, había oro en abundancia; sin embargo, en los últimos años la mayor parte se había concentrado en la capital, donde se llevaban a cabo las ceremonias de culto más importantes. Era ese material el que había dado nombre a la ciudad, a todo el territorio, en realidad, en el que todos estaban orgullosos de vivir: El Dorado.

A Chel le encantaban las visitas a la ciudad, porque ello suponía una escapada de su vida cotidiana. Le gustaba su hogar, las plantaciones, la proximidad de la foresta; pero su naturaleza curiosa ya la había llevado a explorar todo lo habido y por haber en el poblado, por sus chozas de tela y el bosque circundante. Había recorrido toda la espesura hasta aprenderse cada árbol y cada roca, paseado al pie del volcán que se alzaba sobre la vista de todo. En una ocasión, incluso había pretendido escalarlo, pero sus padres se asustaron como nunca y la riñeron hasta cansarse, recordándole a voces cosas acerca del respeto a las divinidades y la pequeñez de los mortales como ella que Chel ya había escuchado miles de veces, pero que era demasiado joven como para comprender. Había recorrido también el patrón de colores de las casas con las manos, imaginando la historia tras cada dibujo que las adornaba y las danzantes manos de quien lo había confeccionado. Había visitado ("incordiado", como decía su hermana) a todas las familias vecinas, escuchado todas las historias que los miembros más ancianos de la comunidad habían querido contarle.

Chel había crecido rodeada de esas historias, siempre las mismas, siempre acerca de venerables dioses y humanos insignificantes en comparación, de pruebas mortales y de juegos de ingenio que los primeros imponían a los últimos para probar su valía. Pero siempre guardaba la esperanza de que hubiera algo más, de que, a medida que creciera, los ancianos tendrían nuevas historias para ella, relatos que habían decidido no contarle antes por ser Chel demasiado pequeña para escucharlos. Y con esa esperanza en mente había pasado los años ignorando la llamada de la aventura, que le pedía que saliera de allí y fuera a conocer mundo lo más pronto posible.

Si la pequeña tenía una buena razón para no prestar atención al mandato de su secreta voluntad, era, desde luego, su familia. Chel era una hija bien cuidada y querida, y una hermana pequeña apreciada también, si bien su hermana mayor y ella reñían a menudo. Para los padres de Chel, la familia era lo primero, lo más importante, y la pequeña había adoptado esa idea a raíz del cariño con el que había sido criada. Siempre que se preguntaba si su vida de cada día era suficiente, si estaba empezando a cansarse de oír siempre los mismos cuentos y no encontrar más cosas que la fascinaran en su pequeño poblado, pensar en su familia le hacía recordar lo feliz que era. Sabía que tenía suerte, además: todo lo que ocurría en la aldea era de común conocimiento, por lo que Chel oía historias de padres que maltrataban a sus hijos, o de hijos que no respetaban a sus padres y creaban problemas a la mínima oportunidad. Chel podía decir, en fin, que era feliz, y aquello apaciguaba su sed de aventuras por el momento, mientras siguiera siendo una niña que, además, aún tenía mucho que aprender.

Chel acudía a diario, junto con buena parte del resto de los niños del poblado, a las lecciones que los sabios del pueblo se turnaban en impartir cada cierto tiempo. A diario, salvo en los días de festividades, como aquel. Esa mañana se había cancelado la lección, como cada año en esas fechas tan importantes: era el equinoccio de primavera, un día especial en el que todos los ciudadanos acudían al gran templo de la ciudadela a depositar ofrendas para los dioses. A cambio, oraban para pedirles que la estación por comenzar, justo después de la siembra, fuera fértil y fructífera, que los elementos tuvieran clemencia y las lluvias no arruinaran los cultivos, pero que tampoco escasearan. Era la tradición, una petición de equilibrio y armonía que se repetía al término de cada invierno.

Aquel día, los padres de Chel regresaron antes de los campos de cultivo para que los cuatro juntos, toda la familia, pudieran ir a la ciudad cuanto antes. Chel había pasado la mañana deambulando de un lugar a otro, entreteniéndose con su vivaz imaginación y olvidando su primer propósito de visitar los cultivos mientras observaba el vuelo de las mariposas doradas y se preguntaba hasta qué altura llegarían los grandes pájaros de la capital en el bosque, si alcanzarían la copa de cualquier árbol o tendrían que impulsarse con sus delgadas patas. Su hermana se había levantado poco después de que ella interrumpiera su sueño y había continuado el curso de sus estudios de sacerdotisa, una posición para la que llevaba muchas lunas preparándose. Chel nunca había entendido esa vocación, pero sabía que era importante para su hermana, y lo respetaba. Además, recordaba cómo había sido su hermana antes de comenzar con esas preparaciones, lo vivaz y abierta que se mostraba con ella siempre, y estaba convencida de que volvería a ser como entonces cuando fuera investida por fin.

Aquel día, por ser día de culto, las calles de la ciudad estaban atestadas de gente, los habitantes de El Dorado provenientes tanto de la capital como de los pequeños poblados circundantes, los puestos de guardia en el bosque y las plantaciones, como la familia de Chel. Chel recorría todo con la mirada ávidamente mientras caminaba de la mano de sus padres, su hermana del otro brazo de su madre con una mirada iluminada por la anticipación. Aquel era un día señalado y el rey de la ciudadela, también sumo sacerdote del culto, había anunciado que tenía algo que comunicar a toda la población, un mensaje de los dioses. El sumo sacerdote, según le habían explicado a Chel, era su portavoz, el mortal señalado, por su ascendencia divina, para hacer cumplir los designios celestiales en la Tierra, entre ellos. En los últimos tiempos, además, el llamado “rey divino” había permanecido en silencio, alegando que algo muy grande estaba por venir pero que los dioses guardaban silencio al respecto, por el momento.

Sin embargo, ese día, por fin, los dioses habían hablado. Y ahora, después de semanas de expectación, todos conocerían por fin cuál era su voluntad.

—Ciudadanos —clamó el sumo sacerdote, de pie en una gran plataforma en el centro de la plaza mayor de la ciudadela, alrededor de la cual se habían congregado las gentes—. Después de una larga espera, los dioses me han hablado al fin y me han trasmitido su mensaje. ¡Una nueva era está por llegar, una de luz y esplendor, de victoria!

Todos los presentes prorrumpieron en gritos de alegría ante la proclamación. Incluso el propio rey sacerdote, que era un hombre grave al que raramente se veía sonreír, parecía complacido. Chel no lo había visto nunca antes, y se detuvo a contemplar esa extravagante figura elevada sobre sus cabezas, adornada con plumas de colores y lujosos ornamentos. Contempló con insolente curiosidad su rostro, las arrugas que surcaban su frente y le daban un aire severo y amenazador; la misma sensación le dio su mirada, de la que tuvo un atisbo antes de que su madre la obligara a apartar la vista.

El soberano permitió a la multitud expresar su júbilo durante un breve espacio de tiempo, y después mandó callar mediante un gesto que la silenció rápidamente.

—Sin embargo —continuó, su voz adquiriendo un tono de circunstancias—, esa nueva era aún tardará en comenzar. ¡Nosotros, los mortales, debemos preparar este mundo para la llegada de los dioses, de quienes nos guiarán en el siguiente sol y nos protegerán ante todo peligro!

Hubo un silencio inquieto. Todos los presentes empezaban a sentir, uno a uno, la corazonada de saber a dónde quería llegar su rey con aquellas palabras: tenían la sensación de entender, si no lo sabían ya, a qué divinidad se refería el sumo sacerdote. Un pavor sordo, mezclado con curiosidad y nerviosismo, llenó la plaza a medida que avanzaba el discurso del gobernante.

—Así es: ¡el dios de la guerra pronto estará entre nosotros! Y con él a nuestro lado, nuestro pueblo, El Dorado, será completamente invencible. Ya nadie tendrá que esconderse, ya no deberemos ocultar nuestra ciudadela por miedo al invasor. ¡La nueva era será una de liberación, de poderío!

Chel no pudo evitar prestar especial atención a esas palabras. Era consciente de que la gente a su alrededor había comenzado a inquietarse, pensando en la guerra y los peligros de los que hablaba el sacerdote. No obstante, las palabras que llenaban los oídos de la pequeña eran otras: “nadie tendrá que esconderse”, “liberación”… No sonaba nada mal.

Sin embargo...

—Por supuesto, el dios pide algo a cambio de esta protección. —El sumo sacerdote hizo una pausa, casi como si se regodease en la creciente inquietud que podía ver en los rostros que lo rodeaban—. El dios pide alimento, pide sangre. Y nosotros, como sus humildes servidores, somos los encargados de proporcionársela.

Todos entendieron inmediatamente qué significaba aquello: sacrificios.

Normalmente, los sacrificios se realizaban a partir de animales o, cuando debían ser necesariamente humanos, de gentes de otras tribus, prisioneros de guerra o intrusos que trataban de infiltrarse en El Dorado. Personas ajenas a ellos, enemigos, peligros que amenazaban la paz de su pueblo.

No obstante, cuando no los había…

—¡Que empiece el juego!

Cuando no los había, ellos mismos se convertían en el tributo a sus señores. Ellos mismos debían pagar con su sangre el favor de las divinidades.

La multitud clamó sonoramente. La voz del rey divino hizo eco en el amplio espacio del estadio de la ciudadela mientras repasaba solemnemente las normas de la tradicional competición del juego de pelota. Las gradas de piedra estaban abarrotadas de espectadores, las gentes que unos minutos antes habían acudido a la plaza a escuchar el mensaje de los dioses, y que ahora aguardaba para presenciar la competición.

En contraste con la animación general, todo alrededor de Chel era una confusión de llanto y gritos de horror, de súplicas y de réplicas cortantes.

—¡Puedes negarte! ¡Piensa en tus hijas!

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Debo cumplir con mi deber hacia mis señores, con mi pueblo.

—Padre tiene razón: tal es la voluntad de los dioses.

—Pero ¿y si pierdes? ¿Qué haremos, oh, qué haremos entonces?

—Querida…

—¡Madre, tranquilízate! Esa decisión está por encima de nosotros. Si padre ha sido elegido para una ocasión tan importante, ha sido por designio divino, de la misma forma que solo el juicio divino decidirá si debe ganar o perder.

Chel no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. No comprendía la razón por la que su madre de repente parecía esforzarse por contener el llanto, como si algo horrible hubiera ocurrido; no comprendía el semblante determinado de su padre y su hermana, la forma en la que defendían algo que no tenía ningún sentido para ella, pero que, por alguna razón, afectaba profundamente a su familia.

Tampoco comprendió por qué, en ese momento, su padre soltó su mano. No comprendió el largo abrazo de sus padres, fuerte y desesperado, como si fuera el último. No comprendió por qué su padre las dejaba a las tres en la grada donde estaban y bajaba a la cancha de arena, por qué se unía a un grupo de otros hombres que no conocía y alzaba el rostro al cielo con los ojos cerrados, como en una plegaria silenciosa.

Pero, sobre todo, jamás comprendió por qué aquella fue la última vez que lo vieron con vida.

 

 

Nada fue igual a partir de aquel día. La pequeña Chel fue capaz de notarlo, pero no de entender la razón. Todo era igual en su vida: despertaba al lado de su hermana, que la regañaba por hacer demasiado ruido o darle patadas mientras se estiraba; salía fuera, acudía a las lecciones con sus compañeros y aprendía del maestro; corría por el bosque y el poblado, hablaba con los más mayores, escuchaba sus historias. Luego volvía a casa, donde encontraba a su madre, que había regresado del campo…

Eso era lo único que había cambiado. Ahora, cuando Chel volvía a la cabaña por la tarde, solo su madre y su hermana la esperaban ahí. Ahora, cuando decidía ir a los campos de cultivo a echar un vistazo a la labor, quizás a ayudar torpemente a acondicionar las plantas de maíz con sus inexpertas manos de niña, solo encontraba a su madre allí. Su padre, en cambio, había desaparecido. ¿Adónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo volvería? Chel hacía esas preguntas cada día, siempre que lo echaba de menos. Pero nadie le respondía.

No era que se tratara de un tabú, ni que Chel fuera demasiado pequeña para saberlo, tampoco. Pero algo que normalmente se consideraría un gran honor, algo que debería verse como motivo de orgullo, solo había llenado de tristeza la casa de la familia de Chel, algo que hacía recelar a sus vecinos. Chel era demasiado pequeña para comprender las miradas de desprecio que recibía ahora, a veces, por parte del resto del poblado, de la forma en la que la seguían las miradas donde quiera que fuera y cómo su madre había quedado apartada del resto de campesinos en las plantaciones. Era demasiado pequeña para verlo… o quizás, simplemente, nunca quiso verlo. Quizás no quiso darse cuenta de cómo los ancianos eran cada vez más reacios a contarle sus historias, de cómo ya no la saludaban alegremente los habitantes de las chozas vecinas cuando la veían. Incluso su maestro parecía tener, ahora, un brillo extraño en la mirada cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella durante las lecciones.

La explicación a todas aquellas incógnitas fue reconstruida, poco a poco, por la mente de la pequeña según pasaba el tiempo, sobre todo a partir de lo que oía en su casa. Porque ahora, mientras comían antes de irse a acostar, o cuando quiera que las dos se encontraran, Ix miraba a la madre de ambas con una mueca torcida de disgusto.

—Madre, ya es suficiente. Estás avergonzando a la familia.

Su madre no contestaba, la mayor parte de las veces, a tan graves acusaciones. Por eso Chel no entendió, al principio, a que se refería su hermana, por qué era tan dura con su madre cuando no era difícil ver que no parecía encontrarse bien en los últimos días. Con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida la mayor parte del tiempo, parecía otra persona distinta a la que Chel e Ix habían conocido, una sombra apenas de la mujer que había sido poco antes. Y había dejado de escuchar todo y a todos, incluidas las irrespetuosas imprecaciones de su hija mayor.

Hasta que, un día, empezó a responder.

—Que hablen —decía. Primero en un susurro, como si no le importara demasiado que la escucharan; luego con voz más firme—. ¡Que hablen, no me importa! ¡Nada nos va a devolver lo que hemos perdido, de todos modos!

—Con mayor razón —replicaba Ix, perpleja, en un primer momento, por la reacción de su progenitora. Pero no tardaba en recuperar su rígida postura, enfrentándose a su madre de una forma que a Chel le parecía de excesiva osadía—. ¿De qué sirve que te pases el día lamentándote y llorando, incluso ahora, una luna después? ¡Tendrías que estar orgullosa, madre! ¡Tendrías que sentirte afortunada de que un hombre escogido por los dioses fuera tu querido, al igual que yo lo estoy de que fuera mi padre!

Chel quedó perpleja ante las palabras de su hermana, como si le descubrieran un mundo. Se quedó pensando, especialmente, en la mención al tiempo: una luna… ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya desde la desaparición de su padre? Los días, desde entonces, habían sido una confusa maraña de despertares grises, de recuerdos que se difuminaban en la neblina de la rutina teñida por la ausencia, de modo que ni siquiera se había percatado del paso de las semanas.

Pero lo que más perplejidad le produjo fue la réplica de su madre:

—¿De qué sirve eso? ¿De qué sirve nada de eso si ahora vuestro padre está muerto?

Chel entreabrió la boca, en la que aún tenía algo de la ensalada que estaban cenando. Su cuenco cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, derramando su contenido por el suelo de la cabaña.

Pero ninguna de las mayores se percató de ello.

—Padre —repuso Ix con voz fría— recibió el inmenso honor de servir a los dioses. Su sacrificio es una razón de orgullo para él, al igual que para esta familia.

—¿Qué hay de honorable en eso? —chilló su madre, sin contenerse más. Se había puesto en pie, un reguero de lágrimas fluyendo por sus delgadas mejillas, que habían empezado a consumirse un mes atrás, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Su pérdida de peso no había sido nunca tan visible como en ese momento, aunque a ella no parecía importarle—. ¿Qué hay de honorable en perder la vida sin razón alguna? ¿Hay alguna forma más miserable de abandonar a tu familia que por un estúpido juego?

—¡Madre! ¿Cómo osas…?

—¡Diré lo que quiera, al menos en mi casa!

—¡Los dioses nos han proporcionado esta casa! ¡Ellos nos dan todo lo que tenemos! ¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes blasfemias?

—Qué miseria la mía… Estás tan ciega como tu padre.

—¿Cómo dices?

Los gritos de las dos mujeres, destrozados los de una, iracundos y ofendidos los de la otra, se expandieron por toda la casa. Atravesando, probablemente, las paredes de tela de la choza y alcanzando las viviendas vecinas, dando cuenta a toda la población de la discusión entre madre e hija. Pero a ninguna de las dos parecía importarle lo más mínimo, o no se daban cuenta de ello.

Como tampoco se dieron cuenta, en todo ese tiempo, del estado de la más pequeña, hasta que un horripilante gemido proveniente de su estómago anunció el vómito de todo su contenido sobre los tapices.

—¿Chel?

—¡Chel!

Ambas, madre e hija, extendieron una mano en el aire cuando la pequeña se precipitó por la entrada de la tienda, echando a correr hacia la foresta. Ninguna de las dos, no obstante, fue tras ella.

Bajo las tupidas copas de los árboles y los frondosos helechos, cobijada entre las sombras, Chel lloró. Lloró y lloró, lloró hasta no poder más, hasta que la garganta le protestó y los ojos le empezaron a palpitar. Aquello parecía una pesadilla, un mal sueño. Simplemente no tenía sentido. Su padre, ¿muerto? ¿Por qué?, no cesaba de preguntarse, angustiada. ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Por qué decían que se había sacrificado, y por qué su madre se quejaba de que no debería haberlo hecho?

Pero, en realidad, Chel sabía por qué. Sabía que aquel día, una luna atrás, toda su familia había ido a la ciudadela a escuchar las palabras del rey divino, el sumo sacerdote. Sabía que este había hablado de una nueva era por llegar, de cómo el dios dominante en la misma sería el de la guerra y ellos debían encargarse de alimentarlo. Los dioses, después de todo, se alimentaban de sangre humana: las historias decían que, tiempo atrás, se habían nutrido de palabras, de las oraciones de los fieles, pero que eso había cambiado hacía mucho. En los últimos años, a pesar de todo, no había habido apenas sacrificios en El Dorado, y menos de sus propios habitantes. Sin embargo, aquellos eran tiempos de paz, y eso, al parecer, ya no se traducía en tranquilidad y sosiego, sino en todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué? Eso era algo que Chel, como tantas otras cosas, no acertaba a comprender.

Al cabo de un rato —horas, dado que ya casi amanecía, aunque a la pequeña no le había parecido que fuera tanto tiempo—, Chel regresó a su casa. Allí solo encontró un silencio inquietante, tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un filo. Tanto su madre como su hermana se habían retirado a descansar, pero la tirantez tras la discusión se palpaba aún en el ambiente, un silencioso ahogo de penumbra. Chel se introdujo en el lecho con su hermana sin hacer ruido y permaneció muy quieta, temiendo despertarla y que comenzara a hablar de nuevo, a decir más cosas horribles como las que habían destrozado su mundo para siempre.

 

 

A partir de entonces, su madre empezó a debilitarse. Normalmente, Chel despertaba en la choza y su madre ya se había marchado a los campos a preparar la siembra, de modo que ella, tras desayunar, se la encontraba ya allí cuando se dirigía a tomar las lecciones con los otros niños. No obstante, un día, de repente, eso cambió, y Chel topó con ella por el camino, aún lejos de su destino.

Aquella primera vez, Chel pensó que no había sido más que una coincidencia. Sin embargo, en los días siguientes la supuesta casualidad se repitió una y otra vez, mañana tras mañana, cada vez más cerca de la casa. Hasta que, en una ocasión, Chel despertó y su madre seguía en la cabaña, preparándose para salir con lento esfuerzo, su cuerpo moviéndose despacio y con aparente molestia.

Esa fue la primera vez que Chel y su hermana supieron que algo grave le ocurría.

Entonces su madre, finalmente, dejó de levantarse por las mañanas. Había caído enferma y ya no abandonaba el lecho casi nunca, atrapada en un estado de duermevela en el que sufría el calor de la fiebre y el frío de la convalecencia. Mientras la pobre mujer estaba en ese estado, Ix y Chel se esforzaron por cuidar de ella lo mejor que supieron, turnándose para permanecer una a su lado cada vez mientras la otra traía agua del arroyo para humedecer paños con hierbas sobre su frente y las fosas nasales, o visitaba las otras casas preguntando por algún remedio. No obstante, pronto pudieron ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles: su madre se consumía más rápido de lo que sanaba.

Chel vivía como en un sueño. Era una sensación parecida a la de las primeras semanas tras la "desaparición" de su padre: una sucesión de días sin propósito, de espera incierta, de pensamientos nublados por la preocupación y la negativa a ver la realidad delante de sus ojos. Demasiado asustada como para atreverse a preguntarse acerca del futuro.

Una mañana, varias lunas después de la desaparición de su padre, su madre no volvió a despertar.

Aquel día, a diferencia de cómo había ocurrido con su padre, Chel no lloró. Se sintió... tranquila. Casi aliviada. Le dolía en todo su ser perder a su madre, a la mujer que la había criado y querido durante todos los años de su breve vida, dedicándole los mejores de la suya; sin embargo, por alguna razón, en ese momento las lágrimas no acudían. Después de tantas semanas de tristeza continua, de peleas entre su madre y su hermana y la certeza de encontrar aquella insoportable quietud asfixiante cada día al regresar a la choza, todo parecía estar en paz por una vez. Chel permaneció de rodillas junto al lecho de su madre toda la mañana, sin ser consciente del paso de las horas, imaginando que su progenitora se había sumido en un profundo sueño, un sueño que curaría todas sus heridas y le devolvería la vitalidad que había perdido desde que la familia se había tambaleado para nunca volver a levantarse. Imaginando que aquellos días de cariño y paz, de serena rutina y aprendizaje, aún podían regresar.

Como el ciclo de las eras, Chel vivía siempre en esa continua esperanza: la vuelta al pasado, el regreso de una época mejor.

Tras las ceremonias fúnebres, Chel y su hermana tuvieron que enfrentarse a la cuestión en la que habían evitado pensar por todos los medios durante la enfermedad de su madre: ¿qué sería de ellas a partir de entonces? Ix, al igual que la pequeña, no había llorado tras lo ocurrido, como tampoco había mostrado especial lástima tras perder a la mujer que le había dado la vida. “No somos más que mortales, Chel”, le dijo a su hermana pequeña en el enterramiento, en el que Chel había sentido por fin todo el peso de la pérdida de un golpe y se esforzaba por reprimir el llanto, temerosa de que su hermana la repudiase si se mostraba demasiado apenada, como había hecho con su madre antes de que esta cayera enferma. “Los dioses nos crearon para servirles y postrarnos ante su grandeza. La carne es preciada, porque fuimos creados con esmero, a partir de la blanda pulpa del maíz. Pero no debe darnos miedo dejarla: nuestro cuerpo es de nuestros señores, nuestra sangre es suya también. Para todos llega el momento de devolver lo que se nos fue concedido, no lo olvides”.

—¿Crees…? —había musitado Chel entre sollozos, horrorizada ante sus propios pensamientos—. ¿Crees que estará en Xibalba ahora?

Su hermana simplemente asintió, sin decir nada. Solo hubo silencio mientras las dos hermanas contemplaban el túmulo bajo el que se encontraba sepultada su progenitora, muy distinto del altar en el que había acabado el cuerpo de su padre. Como el honor que conllevaba servir a los dioses con su sacrificio.

Al cabo de una larga pausa, Chel oyó a su hermana volver a hablar. Y sus palabras, la tan postergada resolución, decidieron el rumbo de la vida de ambas a partir de entonces.

—Nos iremos a la ciudad, Chel —declaró—. Allí encontraremos nuestro camino.

Chel simplemente asintió, sin decir nada. Las dos hermanas se marcharon en silencio, de la mano, y Chel se aferró a la de Ix con fuerza, preocupada acerca del porvenir, sintiendo la ausencia de su madre como una pesada piedra en el corazón que no acababa de tocar fondo.

Pero, sobre todo, asustada. Asustada de que su hermana se diera cuenta del estado en el que se encontraban sus pensamientos en ese momento, de las dudas que, sin que ella lo quisiera, habían comenzado a aflorar en su mente. Porque, después de todo, si los dioses solo los habían creado para morir, si ellas solo vivían para dar todo lo que tenían a cambio de no sufrir su ira… ¿qué clase de grandeza era esa?

 

 

Chel y su hermana encontraron pronto una nueva vida en la capital. Para dos jóvenes campesinas huérfanas como ellas, habría sido muy difícil encontrar un hueco en aquella parte de su mundo de ser otra la situación; no obstante, Ix llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose para convertirse en sacerdotisa, y el traslado a la ciudadela se convirtió en la ocasión perfecta para dar el siguiente paso hacia su objetivo. La joven aspirante ingresó en la comunidad religiosa al servicio del templo más importante de la ciudad, uno de los imponentes edificios piramidales de oro que parecían conectar el cielo y la tierra con sus interminables escalinatas.

Antes de unirse definitivamente al culto, no obstante, Ix tuvo que buscar un lugar para Chel. Era una necesidad imperante: una vez que ella se convirtiera en sacerdotisa, tendría que consagrarse por entero a su deber y no podría cuidar de su hermana pequeña, a la que, por otro lado, tampoco podía abandonar a su suerte en la ciudad. Frente a esa imposible disyuntiva, necesitaba hallar a alguien que acogiera a Chel y se asegurase de continuar con su educación.

Por suerte, cuando llevaban días buscando y ya habían comenzado a perder las esperanzas, una obra del destino las salvó. Mientras vivían en las calles de la ciudadela, tratando de subsistir hasta que las autoridades religiosas respondieran a la candidatura de Ix, alguien las encontró. Y aunque eran dos jóvenes perdidas y con poco que poder llamar suyo, poco que ofrecer a cambio de protección, aquella persona, un extraño grande y de rostro afable, las sacó del apuro.

Se llamaba Tanabok. Era un hombre amable y cercano que vivía en el centro de la ciudadela con su mujer, Kane, y su hijo de apenas un año. Su mujer, además, estaba embarazada de nuevo; a la pareja le encantaban los niños, y por esa razón no tuvieron inconveniente en aceptarlas a ambas en su hogar durante un tiempo, el que necesitaran hasta que pudieran vivir por su cuenta de algún modo. Las dos hermanas llevaban cerca de dos semanas acogidas en la casa cuando Ix recibió por fin una respuesta por parte de la comunidad de culto. La habían aceptado como sacerdotisa y debía trasladarse con sus compañeras cuanto antes, de modo que pudieran investirle los hábitos e iniciarla en los ritos principales.

La recién aceptada sacerdotisa, por supuesto, no cabía en sí de alegría y orgullo, viéndose por fin en el camino que había escogido para ella tanto tiempo atrás. Y Chel…

Chel, en cambio, se hallaba dividida entre la felicidad y la desolación. Para ella, ver partir a su hermana, al último miembro de su familia que le quedaba, fue casi tan duro como la pérdida de sus padres. Chel aún era una niña y se sentía indescriptiblemente desamparada, falta de todas las personas que la habían guiado en su vida hasta entonces. No solo eso: su casa en el límite de la foresta, los campos de cultivo, el poblado… Chel echaba de menos todo aquello, a pesar de que siempre había deseado conocer otros sitios. Porque ahora que no estaba ahí, ahora que solo deseaba volver al pasado y que las cosas fueran como antes…

Técnicamente, nada le impedía visitar los lugares de su infancia. Después de todo, El Dorado estaba cerrado al resto del mundo y, como tal, no era tan grande como para crear una distancia insalvable entre una de sus poblaciones y otra. No obstante, Chel no pensaba regresar: sabía que la sensación ya no sería la misma. Sabía que, si trataba de volver a ver su poblado, su bosque, ya no se sentiría parte de ellos. Por mucho que le doliera, aquel ya no era su hogar, y el pasado no regresaría jamás.

Al principio, en los primeros días que pasó en aquella casa ajena sin su hermana mayor, Chel había estado segura de que, en cualquier momento, abriría los ojos y nada habría pasado. Que despertaría a la caricia de los rayos solares a través de las telas de colores, que su hermana la regañaría por moverse demasiado y que luego sus padres la saludarían con un breve abrazo cuando fuera a verlos al campo de algodón, antes de volver al trabajo y enseñarle a Chel cómo funcionaba la faena. En aquellos primeros días, Chel había creído que nada de lo que le estaba pasando era real y que aún podía recuperar su vida anterior. Pero el paso del tiempo no tardó en convencerla de lo contrario.

A pesar de la intensa melancolía que la llenaba por dentro, Chel no mostró sentirse desgraciada en ningún momento. Había aprendido a ocultar su tristeza, a disimular sus penas para no ser rechazada como su madre lo había sido. Se esforzó por seguir comportándose como lo había hecho siempre, aunque su inocente alegría infantil ya no volvería a ser nunca como antes. A pesar de ello, Chel se aseguró de mostrarse agradecida con sus protectores, algo que no le resultaba difícil: Tanabok y Kane eran una pareja compasiva y cariñosa, dos padres jóvenes que la aceptaron como una más en su creciente familia. Incluso su primer hijo, apenas un bebé aún, sonreía cuando Chel lo cogía en brazos para ayudar a su madre con su cuidado, lo que encendió la chispa del cariño rápidamente en ella.

Cuando no recibía lecciones por parte de Tanabok o de su mujer, Chel dedicaba su tiempo a explorar la ciudadela, paseando sin rumbo mientras contemplaba las imponentes moles escalonadas y el dorado de los edificios que tanto la habían impresionado de pequeña. Seguían inspirándole fascinación, una especie de respetuoso asombro… pero ya no era lo mismo que entonces. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y Chel se acostumbraba a ellas, a todo lo que la pequeña capital tenía que ofrecerle, las piedras doradas atraían menos sus ojos, los grandes animales de colores le eran ya indiferentes. Así, al cabo de varias lunas empezó a sentirse como antaño en su poblado: inquieta, ávida de nuevas cosas que ver y de nuevas experiencias. Atrapada.

Sus paseos por la ciudad, no obstante, no consistían únicamente en la contemplación de sus maravillas. De hecho, la atmósfera apacible que recordaba de sus visitas a la capital con su tutor del poblado y los otros niños ya no estaba ahí: ahora, en cambio, reinaba una quietud extraña, casi chocante. Había ciertas horas, incluso, en las que las calles quedaban completamente desiertas; era el resultado de una práctica que llamaban “purificación”, como Kane tuvo que explicarle un día, para prevenirle de salir de la casa en esos momentos y correr el peligro de ser atrapada por la guardia real.

Aquel procedimiento extrañó mucho a Chel, que recordaba la antigua prosperidad de la ciudad, llena de ruido y color. Pero pronto se enteró de que aquella solo era una de las muchas cosas que habían cambiado en los últimos tiempos.

La vida en la ciudadela había cambiado, concretamente, el mismo día en el que la vida de Chel lo había hecho. Desde el día en el que el rey divino, el gran Buchab, había anunciado la llegada de la nueva era, su reinado se había convertido en uno de terror, en una herramienta para oprimir a las gentes utilizando la palabra de los dioses para controlarlas… o así, al menos, era como lo decían Tanabok y Kane en sus conversaciones a solas, cuando su bebé dormía y ambos creían que Chel se había acostado también. No obstante, Chel los escuchaba siempre que podía, deslizándose en la oscuridad de la casa y permaneciendo inmóvil a la entrada de la habitación común. Gracias a aquellas escuchas a escondidas, se enteró de muchas cosas, y pudo comprender mejor todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Supo que el rey divino había estado promoviendo un número de ceremonias rituales más elevado que nunca, y también más sangriento: los sacrificios, que en las últimas generaciones no habían sido necesarios por la era de prosperidad en la que vivían, habían aumentado para favorecer la llegada de la Era del Jaguar, que el rey divino, como sumo sacerdote, había predicho que comenzaría muy pronto. En esa nueva era, decía, solo eran de esperar guerras y violencia, saqueos y conflictos; sin embargo, con el dios de la guerra de su parte, El Dorado haría frente a todo ello y más, hasta convertirse en un poderoso imperio que nunca más tendría que esconderse del resto del mundo.

Con aquella excusa que no hacía más que esconder una feroz ambición militar, decía Kane, el rey Buchab había acabado, en apenas un año, con decenas de vidas inocentes. Y no podían esperar que se detuviera, ni siquiera cuando lograra su propósito, pues sabía bien que el miedo era una forma efectiva de someter a la población a sus designios. Tanabok opinaba igual que su mujer: aquel hombre gobernaba a base de terror, porque él mismo temía ser derrocado… puesto que los únicos que podían hacer algo y acabar con su reinado eran sus propios súbditos. Solo la población, si se rebelaba contra el corrupto gobernante, podía liberar a El Dorado del ciclo de sangre en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

A través de estas escuchas a escondidas fue cómo Chel se enteró de que Tanabok, aquel hombre afable y bonachón que la había acogido en su casa y en su familia, que tanto había hecho por ella, no era ni más ni menos que el hijo del rey divino. Era su hijo, pero no compartía la visión de las cosas de su padre, y mucho menos su manera de gobernar. Como la persona noble y altruista que era, el sufrimiento del pueblo era el suyo propio, por lo que la presente situación lo llenaba de dolor. Por ello, su mujer le había alentado a plantarse frente a su padre, a reclamar el trono que le pertenecía por derecho y solucionar las cosas; pero Tanabok no deseaba una imposición violenta, sabiendo que aquello podría desencadenar una guerra civil. Un conflicto que solo derramaría más sangre inocente.

Chel pudo saber todo eso con el paso del tiempo, escuchando a hurtadillas en la casa de vez en cuando y prestando atención, también, a las conversaciones recelosas de la calle. Por si aquello no era suficiente para hacerse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, además, se trataba de una realidad que podía ver con sus propios ojos cada día. Las gentes de la ciudadela habían perdido la alegría de otros tiempos y vivían acosadas por el temor, sumidas en la incertidumbre de quién sería el siguiente en ser castigado por las cada vez más estrictas normas del rey Buchab.

No siempre eran castigos: después de todo, ser sacrificado a los dioses era un gran honor. Pero incluso de ese modo, con la frecuencia de los sacrificios y la falta de motivos razonables o, siquiera, rituales para ellos, la población empezó a enervarse. Y así había pasado el tiempo, los años deslizándose uno tras otro mientras todos llegaban al límite de la tolerancia hacia aquella situación, sin atreverse, no obstante, a hacer nada por el terror que infundían las prácticas del gobernante.

Sin embargo, Chel no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mucho más tiempo.

Aquel día, casi cuatro años después de la muerte de su padre, más de tres años después de la de su madre y de ser aceptada por la familia de Tanabok, no pudo aguantar más. No sabía qué podía hacer ella sola, una joven de origen campesino sin poder ni influencias, pero no soportaba ya la situación en la que se encontraba la ciudad. Por esos días, hacía tiempo que había terminado de unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas político en su mente, y había tratado de seguir los planes de Tanabok para derrocar a su padre; pero, aunque estaban en marcha, no había resultados por el momento. De seguir así, probablemente nunca lograran hacer nada contra Buchab y su espantoso régimen. No a tiempo.

Chel no supo muy bien qué estaba haciendo exactamente cuando se dirigió al templo de las sacerdotisas. Solo sabía una cosa: durante su vida, siempre que había tenido un problema, había acudido a su familia. La familia la conformaban las personas que la aconsejaban, quienes la ayudaban a escoger su camino cuando las opciones se confundían unas con otras y no era fácil elegir una sola. Y ahora su hermana era su única familia.

No obstante, Ix no la recibió como ella esperaba.

—¡¿Destronar al rey divino?!

Chel se encogió sobre sí misma, no tanto por la atención que el grito de su hermana podía atraer en el resto del templo como por el tono de su voz: una mezcla de perplejidad y de indignación.

—Las cosas no pueden seguir así —murmuró Chel, intimidada, a pesar de todo, por aquel deje de reproche que anunciaba la inminente reprimenda. En cierto modo, por mucha que ella creciera, Ix nunca dejaría de ser su hermana mayor—. Piénsalo: Tanabok es nuestra única esperanza. Si el culto estuviera de su parte…, si todos nos uniéramos para apoyarle…

—¿"Nuestra única esperanza"? —Su hermana dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una risa. Pero su rostro, más serio y rígido de lo que Chel recordaba que había sido nunca antes, no reía—. Eso es más que cuestionable, Chel. ¡Abre los ojos! Estás dejando que ese hombre te engatuse con sus artimañas. No puedes creerte todo lo que dicen por ahí. Nuestro señor Buchab es un hombre noble, consagrado a la veneración de los dioses…

—¿Cómo? Pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —Ix suspiró. Había una resignación en el gesto que mandó un calambre de alarma por la espalda de Chel—. Tú no lo entiendes, Chel. Solo eres una niña, después de todo. Cuando seas mayor…

—Tengo dieciséis años —cortó Chel—. Ya no soy ninguna niña.

Aquello pareció silenciar a Ix durante un instante. Pues claro, ¿qué se esperaba?, se dijo Chel, con amargura. Desde que Ix se había convertido en sacerdotisa, aquello había sido lo único para ella. Solo su deber, solo su hábito. Pero ¿Chel? A Chel la había dejado donde había podido, y a partir de entonces ya no se había preocupado más por ella. Ni siquiera la visitaba para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien: era la propia Chel, siempre, la que acudía al templo para saludarla, para preguntarle cómo le iba y pedirle que le contara las cosas que aprendía. E Ix le hablaba de las ceremonias rituales y de los textos sagrados con su fervor habitual, aquel que siempre había mostrado desde que era una niña; pero muchas veces Chel tenía la impresión de que no existía nada más para ella. De que ella, a pesar de ser su hermana pequeña, hacía mucho que había dejado de importarle.

No podía comprenderlo. Lo había intentado, durante años, pero simplemente no podía.

—En cualquier caso —continuó Ix, reponiéndose a su descuido—, no debes seguir así, Chel. Tienes que espabilar un poco, o solo conseguirás que los inicuos y los descreídos se aprovechen de ti…

—¡Es de ti de quien se están aprovechando, ilusa!

Su hermana abrió mucho los ojos, estupefacta. Pero Chel no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

—Eres tú quien tiene la cabeza llena de mentiras; eres tú quien cree de verdad que lo que manda el rey divino es por nuestro bien. Sé que adoras a los dioses, pero ninguna divinidad merece una devoción tan ciega, ¡y tú hace años que lo estás!

Ix no dijo nada, paralizada por el estupor. Su rostro comenzó, lentamente, a teñirse de un color rojo brillante.

—Dime —insistió Chel—: si de verdad los dioses son tan maravillosos como tú dices, ¿por qué no hacen más que pedir muerte? ¿Por qué nos quitaron a padre y madre, por qué fueron tan injustos? No quiero rendir homenaje a unos seres que solo nos brindan desgracias.

—Chel.

—¡No quiero acabar como padre y tú, incapaces de ver qué es lo más importante! ¡Quiero ser libre!

Chel calló entonces, respirando con dificultad. Acababa de hacer lo que nunca había imaginado que se atrevería a hacer, no después de las muertes de sus padres, después de que Ix se convirtiera en la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo: gritarle. Gritarle y, lo que era peor, decirle todas las cosas que se había guardado durante años en la profundidad de su ser, de soltarle todas las dudas que había acumulado en su interior de un solo golpe.

Pero, ahora, las cosas habían cambiado, e Ix no era la única persona para Chel. Ahora tenía otra familia, a Tanabok, Kane y los niños, a los que había visto nacer y crecer con el paso de los años.

Chel ya no tenía miedo a ser repudiada por los que le importaban. Porque sabía que eso ya no ocurriría.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas blasfemias? —se escandalizó su hermana al fin, mirándola con atónito espanto—. Eres una inconsciente, Chel, ¡tan inconsciente como madre!

—Como ella lo era, dado que ya no está —replicó Chel con calma. "Porque tú terminaste de destrozarle la voluntad de vivir", estuvo a punto de añadir, pero se reprimió: no quería llevar las cosas tan lejos. No ahora que, a pesar de todo, necesitaba que trabajaran juntas—. Escúchame, Ix. Por favor. Puede que no me creas, pero todo lo que te he contado antes es la verdad. El rey divino no quiere servir a los dioses: solo se está aprovechando de su linaje y su puesto como sumo sacerdote para tener una excusa con la que expandir su territorio. Para eso necesita guerreros, y sabe que no tendrá problema en conseguirlos si nos tiene a todos bajo su control. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de la situación? Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Chel calló súbitamente, una sensación helada recorriéndole la columna. Giró sobre sí misma, despacio, temerosa de lo que encontraría a su espalda.

Sus temores se vieron terriblemente confirmados: un hombre joven, vestido con ropas rojas ceremoniales, acababa de aparecer en la sala. Y las miraba a ambas directamente.

—¿Hay algún… problema?

Era un sacerdote del templo. Uno que, a juzgar por la sonrisa torcida de su rostro, parecía haber escuchado toda la conversación.

—¡Maestro Tzekel-Kan! —exclamó Ix, visiblemente aliviada. Fue hacia él, alejándose de Chel, que había retrocedido hasta casi esconderse tras ella instintivamente. Como si, tal y como Ix creía, aún fuera una niña pequeña que buscaba la protección de su hermana mayor—. ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Esta descreída planea conspirar contra nuestro rey, contra el divino Buchab! Debería ser castigada de inmediato.

Chel perdió el habla, incrédula. Sabía que su hermana y ella no tenían la mejor de las relaciones. Sabía que en los últimos años, desde que Ix se había convertido en sacerdotisa, casi no podían verse, y que cuando lo hacían ella seguía tratándola como a una cría, sin importar el tiempo que pasara. Sabía que, incluso antes de eso, su vínculo se había enfriado; que ya no eran como antes y, a pesar de sus esperanzas iniciales, jamás lo serían.

Pero lo que nunca había esperado era que Ix, su hermana, su hermana mayor, la traicionaría de esa forma.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron como ninguna de las dos las esperaba. Ante la sorpresa de ambas, Tzekel-Kan no omitió orden alguna después de esa declaración, ni se inmutó lo más mínimo. En cambio, sin perder la sonrisa, se acercó a Chel y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, como si quisiera preguntarle algo confidencial.

—Dime, joven —comenzó, su voz teñida de una trivialidad inquietante, como si no fueran ambos conscientes de que tenía suficiente poder como para acabar con la vida de la joven en una sola orden, si así lo deseaba—, ¿podrías reunirme con ese tal Tanabok del que hablas?

Chel entreabrió la boca, sin saber cómo responder. No obstante, estaba decidida a, en cualquier caso, no decir nada más que pudiera poner en peligro a su protector, a quien tanto había hecho por ella. Su hermana había adoptado un semblante serio, pero con una nota de satisfacción, como si pensara que aquella era la lección que Chel merecía por cuestionarla. Como si solo hubiera estado siendo caprichosa.

—Os ruego que seáis clemente, mi señor —intervino con voz afectada—. Puede que tenga ideas peligrosas, pero no es más que una chica. Con un leve castigo, seguro que aprenderá…

Sin embargo, Tzekel-Kan no había terminado de hablar.

—Me gustaría que me lo presentaras —continuó—. Después de todo, creo que compartimos un punto de vista importante. Y sería una lástima que su plan se viera frustrado por no tener el apoyo de los fieles, ¿verdad?

Chel se quedo atónita, aunque no tanto como su hermana, cuya expresión simulaba la de alguien a quien hubieran dado una bofetada en pleno rostro.

—¡Maestro! ¿Qué estáis diciendo? ¡Ese hereje planea oponerse a los dioses!

—No a los dioses —replicó Tzekel-Kan fríamente, con un tono advertencia que hizo encogerse a la sacerdotisa, intimidada por el rango de su superior—. Nuestro… "soberano" Buchab no es más que un mortal insolente que ha tratado de aprovecharse de su posición. Aquella vez, hace años, dijo que la nueva era estaba al caer… ¡Já! Tonterías. Según las escrituras sagradas, la Era del Jaguar no comenzará hasta la llegada de los dioses. Será entonces cuando nuestros señores recojan el precio en sangre que nosotros, como sus humildes servidores, les debemos. ¡Será el principio del siguiente sol!

—Pero… entonces… —Ix parecía haberse quedado sin habla, sus ojos mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor, como si esperaba que sus veneradas deidades escribieran en el aire la respuesta a la encrucijada en la que se encontraba.

Tzekel-Kan no le prestó atención. Se la dedicó, en cambio, a Chel, que había seguido su explicación con una mezcla de confusión y de ira. Ya era consciente, desde hacía tiempo, de que el rey divino había engañado a sus súbditos… pero oírlo de boca del propio Tzekel-Kan, de un sacerdote de rango mayor, hacía que todo pesara más en su interior. Se llevó una mano al rostro, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos en un intento de evitar que aquel hombre —que tenía la vista fija en ella, esperando una respuesta— se percatase de sus esfuerzos por no llorar.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo harás?

—Pero…, mi señor…, si no es mucho atrevimiento por mi parte, ¿qué es lo que pretendéis hacer?

—Justicia, por supuesto —respondió el sacerdote sin entusiasmo, como si todo lo que le inspiraba aquella situación fuera un intenso desprecio hacia el corrupto soberano. Alguien a quien tan solo debía quitar de en medio para restaurar el orden religioso que él creía legítimo lo antes posible—. Tanabok tiene sangre real divina y es amado por el pueblo, por lo que es la única opción para sustituir a Buchab. Sin embargo… no tendrá éxito si se impone sobre su padre sin más. Necesita apoyos, y el mío, como segundo sacerdote, es el mejor que puede conseguir. —Su mirada se volvió más dura sobre la de ella—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me llevarás hasta él, o no?

Chel lo pensó apenas un instante más antes de asentir. Aunque no se fiaba de ese hombre, aquella parecía la única opción viable en ese momento; o, al menos, era lo mejor que podía hacer si no quería arriesgarse a enfadarlo y provocar que los capturasen a todos, tanto a ella como a Tanabok y los suyos. Chel simplemente guiaría a Tzekel-Kan hasta Tanabok y sería el propio Tanabok quien decidiera si aceptaba o no la propuesta, sin más.

Para su sorpresa, Tanabok la aceptó. No inmediatamente, eso sí: al principio, la idea de hacer un pacto con un sacerdote tan radical como tenía fama de ser Tzekel-Kan no le parecía una buena idea, pero sabía que no tenía muchas opciones. Por un lado, Tanabok estaba en contra de todo fanatismo y sabía que Tzekel-Kan y él probablemente no congeniarían en absoluto; pero, por otro, también comprendía que no podía imponerse a su padre y esperar la acogida de toda la población de El Dorado, no sin un respaldo fuerte. Y ese respaldo podía ser el de Tzekel-Kan, que, por su posición en el templo, ocuparía el puesto de sumo sacerdote una vez suplantaran al tirano. Tanabok dio vueltas y vueltas al asunto, lo consultó muchas veces con Kane y unas pocas personas de su confianza, preocupado por el desenlace de todo aquello y por el futuro de su pueblo.

Al final, después de muchas valoraciones, Tanabok estrechó la mano a Tzekel-Kan, reconociéndolo como su igual.

Las cosas fueron muy deprisa a partir de entonces. Como una mecha cuya llama, al prender, se propagaba de pabilo en pabilo, los rumores sobre la justicia de Tanabok se extendieron rápidamente por todo El Dorado. Primero en pequeños círculos, más tarde en toda la ciudadela, en los poblados periféricos y los puestos de centinela del bosque, hasta que pronto la población entera estuvo al corriente de las intenciones corrompidas de su soberano. La respuesta a aquel descubrimiento no se hizo esperar: poco a poco, lentamente al principio, de forma vertiginosa después, las conversaciones clandestinas de las gentes en sus hogares se convirtieron en murmullos en público, en las calles, en el mercado. Hasta que todo el mundo estuvo hablando de ello abiertamente.

Mientras Tanabok y Tzekel-Kan trabajaban juntos —a pesar de su más que evidente aversión mutua— para manejar la situación y llevarla a buen cauce, Chel observaba desde las sombras, manteniéndose en un discreto segundo o, quizás, tercer plano. Había sido ella la encargada, junto con otras personas allegadas a Tanabok, de transmitir los rumores de las mañas del rey Buchab, así como de propagar las virtudes de Tanabok para contribuir a su buena fama. Aunque esto último, en realidad, no era necesario, pues muchos en El Dorado ya lo conocían; ya sabían de aquel hombre amable y honesto que más de una vez habían imaginado sentado, en un futuro, en el trono de la ciudadela, preparado para guiarlos con responsabilidad y justicia.

Ahora, ese futuro había llegado. Y aquellas imaginaciones estaban cerca de cobrar vida por fin.

No pasó mucho tiempo más antes de que las noticias de la aversión popular llegaran a los oídos del gobernante mismo. No obstante, para cuando lo hicieron, el gran Buchab ya no contaba con apoyos entre el pueblo, e incluso su propio círculo de guardias y consejeros más cercanos había empezado a dudar de que continuar a su lado fuera lo mejor para sus intereses. Sus días de gloria estaban contados, y él lo sabía. Pero, aunque podría haber tratado de defenderse, aunque podría haber echado por tierra sus escrúpulos, si los tenía, y mandado a su ejército a sofocar la creciente revuelta, no lo hizo. El rey Buchab, aunque ambicioso y egoísta, sabía cuándo dar una batalla por perdida. De modo que se resignó a su destino.

El día en el que Tanabok y Tzekel-Kan, acompañados de un numeroso grupo de ciudadanos de apoyo, irrumpieron en su palacio, Buchab no se inmutó. Consciente de su desventaja y del odio del pueblo que encontraría, de intentar huir, en el exterior, en la multitud que se había congregado en la calle para ver qué resultaba de todo aquello, no se resistió. Así, el gran soberano fue arrestado y recluido en la prisión de la ciudad, donde en otros tiempos se encerraba a los prisioneros de guerra, los invasores o los traidores. Y, aunque había habido personas favorecidas por su reinado, aunque muchos debían de temer perder los privilegios que el rey divino les hubiera concedido, finalmente nadie protestó.

El juicio no se hizo de esperar. Apenas un día después de ser capturado, el corrupto soberano fue excomulgado por el culto y, consecuentemente, despojado del trono cuyo derecho le otorgaba su supuesta divinidad. El ya antiguo rey, junto con algunos aliados que habían confesado sus faltas o que habían sido descubiertos por los agentes de Tanabok, entre ellos Chel, fue entonces condenado a la peor forma de destierro: fue conducido a la costa y abandonado en mar abierto, en una pequeña balsa sin vela ni remos, ni ningún medio para sobrevivir aparte de unas rudimentarias cañas de pescar. Tras hacerles zarpar, los ejecutantes regresaron a la ciudadela sin mirar atrás, y el rey y sus cómplices quedaron desamparados, expuestos a enloquecer en la soledad del océano o a morir de inanición.

Nadie supo jamás qué fue de ellos. Aunque, según se contó en las leyendas que circularon en los siglos posteriores, una de las primeras embarcaciones que en esos años partían de España a la conquista del Nuevo Mundo topó con una pequeña balsa en su travesía. En ella, los navegantes españoles encontraron unos hombres de tez oscura y rasgos distintos a los suyos, con ropas y talles extraños para ellos. Solo había dos. De haber habido más pasajeros a bordo originalmente, como supusieron por algunos indicios, probablemente habrían fallecido ahogados en el mar, o incluso devorados por sus propios compañeros ante la llamada imperante del hambre.

Según las historias, aquellos extraños hombres fueron llevados a España, donde se convirtieron en materia de exhibición junto con las maravillas del Nuevo Mundo y fueron obligados a referir todo lo que sabían acerca de esas tierras, tanto de la geografía como de los pueblos que allí habitaban y sus costumbres. Fue así cómo los soberanos del invasor conocieron de la existencia de una ciudad que sonaba a ficción, una ciudadela dorada, llena de riquezas, escondida en las profundidades de la selva. Así nació la leyenda de El Dorado, la ciudad de oro, que ningún explorador, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, pudo encontrar jamás.

A menos que los detalles de la fantasiosa historia de Buchab se reflejaran en un mapa. Un mapa que, por circunstancias misteriosas, desapareció de entre las pertenencias de sus dueños y, tras circular de mano en mano, acabó muy lejos de ellos. Concretamente, en Sevilla, puerta al Nuevo Mundo y ciudad cobijadora de los mayores estafadores de España…

 

 

Una vez desterrados Buchab y su círculo, la ciudad de El Dorado recuperó una paz que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba. Tras años de sangre y tragedia, todos sus habitantes acogieron con alegría la coronación de Tanabok, que, no obstante, se proclamó a sí mismo “Jefe Tanabok” para presentarse como un igual ante sus súbditos, de los que no sería más que guía y protector. Tzekel-Kan, por su parte, se convirtió en sumo sacerdote, y, tras un proceso de depuración interno por el que muchos religiosos ineptos fueron expulsados del culto, dirigió una comunidad, más pequeña y dedicada al estudio de los textos sagrados, que no tardó en predecir una nueva fecha para la llegada de los dioses a El Dorado.

Chel, por su parte, permaneció los primeros años que siguieron a la liberación en la ciudad, pero después regresó al poblado de su infancia, tras agradecer su hospitalidad todos esos años al jefe Tanabok y su familia. Pasó un tiempo en la antigua cabaña de sus padres, casi irreconocible por los efectos del abandono y las inclemencias del tiempo. Dedicó esos días a rememorar sus primeros años con su familia, reviviendo las escenas de años atrás en la choza deslucida, recorriendo los bosques que conocía a la perfección y paseando por el poblado que la había visto crecer y que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, casi no había cambiado en absoluto.

Tal y como había imaginado, no quedaba mucho de ella allí. Chel había cambiado desde la que había sido la época más feliz de su vida. Había perdido a su familia, incluida su hermana, con la que no había vuelto a hablar desde que las cosas se habían resuelto en la ciudadela; momento en el que ya no había habido mayor motivo para que Chel fuera a visitarla al templo, como siempre había hecho como pretexto para sus pequeñas misiones secretas, en las que se encargaba de transmitir mensajes de Tanabok a Tzekel-Kan. Desde entonces, ambas se habían distanciado completamente, y quizás eso era lo mejor. A Chel, a pesar de todo, le alegraba saber que Ix estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía, por mucho que ella nunca hubiera sido capaz de volver a confiar en los dioses como su hermana lo hacía. En cualquier caso, ahora Ix era feliz. Y eso, junto con el hecho de que ahora Tanabok y su familia habían empezado una nueva vida llena de obligaciones y compromiso hacia su pueblo, suponía que nada ataba ya a Chel a El Dorado. A la ciudadela que tanto le había impresionado cuando era una niña, pero que ahora, y más después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años, se le había quedado pequeña.

De modo que Chel tomó una decisión. Y decidió que ya era hora de responder a la llamada que llevaba tanto tiempo ignorando.

El día en el que Chel entró en el templo de los dioses por primera vez en varias lunas, no fue, como otras veces, a transmitir mensajes secretos. Ese día, Chel no dijo nada a nadie ni actuó fuera de lo normal. Se introdujo en el lugar bajo el pretexto de orar a los dioses —fuera por el bien del nuevo reinado de la ciudadela, los espíritus de sus padres y todos los caídos bajo el mandato de Buchab o una simple excusa, Chel no se lo planteó— y actuó con suma cautela. Cuando, poco después, abandonaba el templo con un ídolo de oro puro envuelto en mantas en sus brazos, nadie se había percatado de su crimen todavía.

No obstante, su suerte no duró tanto como habría deseado. Ya a las afueras de la ciudad, a punto de internarse en el bosque y dirigirse a la gran caverna que le permitiría salir al mundo exterior, dispuesta a abandonar El Dorado por fin, Chel se detuvo un segundo y miro atrás. Pensando en sus padres, en el jefe Tanabok y su familia, incluso en su hermana.

Y en ese segundo de duda fue cuando un guardia la avistó.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién va ahí?

Chel se sobresaltó tanto que no pensó con frialdad; en vez de permanecer calmada, de disimular frente al guardia hasta que se marchara y luego continuar su camino tranquilamente, echó a correr. Y esa imprudencia, como era inevitable, hizo que el guardia diera la voz de alarma y pronto toda una pequeña tropa de soldados fuera tras ella.

Mucho después de aquello, en el futuro, cuando se preguntara cómo había logrado atravesar la caverna en un bote robado con la guardia pisándole los talones, Chel no sabría explicárselo a sí misma. Solo recordaría que en algún momento, tras un espacio de tiempo en el que remó con desesperación mientras luchaba por no perder el conocimiento, su respiración cada vez más angustiada y su vista desenfocaba por el esfuerzo, la caverna se había llenado de luz y de ruido de agua precipitándose. Entonces Chel saltó fuera de la embarcación y corrió hacia el exterior de la gruta, más allá de las rocas, sintiendo la fuerte caída del agua en su espalda cuando atravesó la cortina de la cascada; en ese punto sintió sus fuerzas renovarse y corrió con más ahínco, a pesar de la fatiga.

Ya podía ver los límites de El Dorado. Ahí estaba la gran roca con el relieve de los dioses que en otro tiempo había sido un elemento ceremonial, pero que ahora solo marcaba la entrada a la oculta ciudadela. Chel estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer al suelo al verse tan cerca de su libertad, pero se recuperó rápidamente y dio un giro cuando llegó hasta la roca, planeando despistar a sus perseguidores con el derrape y perderse en el bosque, donde ya no podrían seguirla…

Pero su destino no lo tenía así previsto.

Chel chocó de frente con algo grande y firme, con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo por el golpe y el ídolo se escapó de sus manos. En ese momento, la cosa con la que había chocado soltó un berrido que hizo que un escalofrío de terror recorriera su espalda. Cuando alzó la mirada y vio al enorme ser blanco frente a ella, dejo escapar un grito ahogado, teñido del terror hacia lo desconocido.

Y entonces reparó en las figuras aupadas a la criatura. Dos hombres de aspecto extraño que la miraban con tanto estupor como ella a ellos.

Mucho después de aquello, Chel sabría que, aunque en ese instante no se lo pareció por los guardias que ya habían empezado a rodearlos y los apuntaban con sus afiladas picas, la llamada de su interior la había llevado al lugar correcto. Allí donde su mayor aventura acababa de comenzar.


	5. "Confía en mí"

Si había algo que Tulio amase sin reservas en el mundo, eso era el oro.

Desde que era muy joven, siempre le había llamado la atención aquel material brillante y dorado que todos a su alrededor parecían tener en tanta estima. Al principio no había sentido hacia él más que mera curiosidad, quizás el deseo de averiguar qué había en él que le otorgaba tanta importancia en su entorno, tanto dentro de su familia como fuera, entre las gentes comunes. Pronto, no obstante, lo entendió: cuando fue consciente de la miseria en la que su familia se encontraba a pesar de las apariencias, de que ansiaban poseerlo aunque supuestamente tenían en abundancia, empezó a comprender su valor. Y cuando vivió la experiencia de tener que ganárselo, de arriesgar su vida y su honor por conseguir suficiente para subsistir y mantener el prestigio social de su estirpe, él mismo se obsesionó con el codiciado material.

Ahora, Tulio vivía el mayor sueño que su imaginación hubiera podido concebir nunca. Una ciudad de oro, con edificios de oro, ornamentos de oro, ofrendas de oro, ¡tanto oro! Aún no podía creer que un lugar tan maravilloso como El Dorado existiera de verdad. Pero lo hacía, existía, y él se encontraba en él en esos momentos.

Mientras contemplaba la enorme pila de oro de sus habitaciones en el templo, un escalofrío de alegre histeria recorrió el cuerpo de Tulio, que no podía evitar tomar cada delicada pieza dorada en sus manos y admirarla un largo instante, como los objetos tan preciados para él que eran.

Y todo aquello era suyo. Se llevarían todo con ellos, a España, donde vivirían como reyes...

Si conseguían regresar sanos y salvos, claro.

—No, tres días no es perfecto. Tenemos un gran... —Tendió unos pendientes de oro a Chel, que parecía estar teniendo problemas para encontrar unos de su gusto—. Estos te sentarán bien.

—Gracias.

—... ¡problema! ¿Cómo seguiremos fingiendo tres días más?

Miguel se deslizó desde el gran montículo de oro en el que había estado tumbado y se estiró, sin darle demasiada importancia a su inquietud.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

—¡No, me preocupo lo necesario! Nunca debes preocuparte demasiado. Ahora hay que actuar con discreción.

—Pero, Tulio, este lugar es asombroso. ¿Y si quisiera ir...?

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!

—Eje, Tulio...

—¡Te has movido!

—Un poco, no...

—¡Eh, eh, eh!

—Vamos...

—¡Ya está!

—Yo solo...

—¡Ngh!... Quieto.

—¡Solo quiero...!

—Tú... quédate ahí.

—¿Durante... tres... días?

—¡Sí, exacto! Tres días. Y ni respires. ¿De acuerdo?

—... De acuerdo. Discreción.

—Eh, eh, eh, ¿prometido?

—Sí, sí, sí, sí, claro, claro...

—Estupendo... Perfecto, bien. —Tulio asintió, satisfecho. Chel, por su parte, acababa de aparecer a su lado con los pendientes que le había recomendado, y él se los tocó de forma juguetona—. Si me disculpas, quisiera... saborear mi oro.

Tulio volvió entonces con sus preciadas ofrendas a, literalmente, besarlas, todavía asombrado de tenerlas en su posesión. El templo estaba lleno a rebosar de ellas, grandes cúmulos de objetos más o menos familiares para él, pero todos de un color dorado intenso como el sol que brillaba en el exterior. Aún era tarde temprana y quizás podría dormir la siesta tras admirar su oro y, quizás, organizarlo un poco. Estaba pensando en clasificarlo por montones, y ya estaba portando varias piezas en una bandeja cuando se dio cuenta de que Miguel no estaba donde lo había visto por última vez.

—Eh, ¿dónde está Miguel? —preguntó a Chel.

—No lo sé.

Tulio dejó caer la bandeja.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Se ha ido! Miguel se ha ido, se ha escapado, ¿qué voy a hacer? No, no...

Se dejó caer sobre los almohadones del banco de piedra del templo, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Maravilloso, ¡justo lo que necesitaban! Como si su situación no fuera lo suficientemente precaria ya. Ese Miguel... ¿Por qué nunca cumplía sus promesas?

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, trató de recordarle una voz en su interior. Normalmente, Miguel cumplía, Miguel obedecía. Pero, aunque esa parte de Tulio lo llamaba a la indulgencia, el resto de su ser no podía evitar sentirse ansioso. ¿Y si pasaba algo y él no estaba a su lado? ¿Y si Miguel hacía alguna locura? ¿Y si se ponía en peligro? Aunque El Dorado no le parecía, ahora, un lugar tan peligroso como había creído que era en un primer momento, pero no quería bajar la guardia. Quién sabía si les surgiría algún enemigo entre aquellas gentes que los adoraban con tanta aparente devoción.

Una mano en su hombro. Tulio se preguntó, por un segundo, si Miguel ya habría regresado, aunque sabía que no era así. Ese no era el tacto que...

—Miguel tiene razón: te preocupas demasiado.

Pero era muy agradable. Tulio se dejó llevar por aquella sensación un momento, abandonándose al suave masaje en sus hombros, estremeciéndose cuando una de las cálidas manos se introdujo por su camisa para seguir por su espalda...

Entonces reaccionó de golpe.

—¡No! No, ja, jaja, ¡problemas!... Oye, cielo, estamos en plena estafa, en el filo de la navaja. Por una parte, oro; por otra parte, un penoso y doloroso fracaso. No puedo permitirme ninguna tenta..., distracción. Así que lo siento. Y cómo lo siento... ¿Tal vez en otro momento? ¿En otro lugar?

—Qué pena, ahora estoy libre.

—No... estoy seguro de poder fiarme de ti.

—Yo no te he pedido que te fiaras de mí... ¿verdad?

Cierto. Bien visto. Tulio sabía perfectamente adónde estaba llevando Chel esa conversación, pero siguió dudando. Aquello no era una simple cuestión de querer, sino también de poder. Después de todo, Miguel y él lo habían acordado desde el principio: Chel estaba prohibida. Los tres tenían un trato temporal, pero nada más. Además, en cualquier caso, aún era demasiado pronto para fiarse de ella, incluso si les había ayudado a conseguir todo aquel oro; más tarde, si conseguían salir de ahí enteros y Chel los acompañaba de verdad hasta España, ya se vería.

Pero, ante todo, Miguel y él lo habían hablado. Ante todo, Tulio había hecho una promesa, y no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podía ser grave que la incumpliera.

Aunque... si solo era por esa vez...

—¡Vale!

Empezó a acariciar los hombros de Chel, que se distendió visiblemente, disfrutando del contacto. Aquello hizo que Tulio volviera a estremecerse, y se dijo que esa "promesa" que había hecho quizás no importaba tanto. No tenía por qué decírselo a Miguel. No tenía por qué ir más lejos que aquello.

No sabía qué opinaba Chel al respecto, pero, por lo que había visto en los últimos días, ambos tenían una forma de pensar parecida, por lo que seguramente sería lo mismo para ella. Una experiencia, se podría decir.

"Solo es un negocio", había dicho ella hacía días, cuando se conocieron.

Exactamente. Un negocio, un intercambio, una "experiencia" compartida... Había muchas formas de llamarlo.

De modo que Tulio dejó a un lado sus escrúpulos por aquella vez. Y, cuando Chel lo arrastró con ella a una espiral de locura, perdiéndolo en un torbellino de sentidos, se dejó llevar de buen grado.

 

 

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy pocas horas, se dijo Tulio, agotado, mientras se dejaba caer sobre los mullidos cojines de su lecho en el templo. Demasiadas como para asimilarlas tan rápido.

Aunque tenía que admitir que no había ido todo tan desastrosamente mal como habría sido de esperar. De hecho, a pesar de que Tzekel-Kan los hubiera arrastrado a Miguel y a él a un juego infernal que jamás habrían podido ganar de no haber dispuesto la suerte un poco a su favor, las cosas habían salido bastante bien al final. Aunque el hecho de que Miguel se hubiera enfrentado directamente al sacerdote y le hubiera ordenado que se marchara... No podía decir que no estuviera de acuerdo con él, pero le inquietaba lo que pudiera pasar con un hombre tan fanático como aquel a partir de entonces.

Suspiró pesadamente, estresado. ¿De verdad conseguirían marcharse de ahí sin que los descubrieran? ¿Estaría la Fortuna de su parte en esta aventura también, en la más osada y peligrosa de todas?

—Tulio, ¿estás bien?

Tulio asintió sin decir nada y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a Miguel, que se aupó al lecho y se tendió a su lado con un sonoro bostezo.

—Gran día, ¿eh?

—Mm.

—Aún no puedo creer que Tzekel-Kan propusiera algo tan terrible como matar a todos aquellos hombres... Menos mal que le paramos los pies, ¿verdad?

—Tienes que tener cuidado con ese hombre, Miguel. Ya te lo dije: está loco.

—Lo sé, es un fanático. Por eso lo he expulsado. Estoy seguro de que esta pobre gente lo ha sufrido ya demasiado tiempo.

—Solo espero que no busque venganza...

—Tulio, vamos, ¡nos adora! ¡Todos nos adoran! Si hay algo bueno sobre su fervor es que sabemos que no se atreverá a enfrentarse a nosotros. Está todo controlado.

—Si tú lo dices...

Hubo una pausa, pero Miguel, aunque se acurrucó bajo las mantas, no cerró los ojos. Tulio, que ya lo había hecho, supo que lo estaba mirando fijamente, y los volvió a abrir.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No hay... nada más que quieras decirme?

Tulio frunció levemente el ceño, confuso, y Miguel apartó la mirada.

—Me escapé, a pesar de que te prometí que no lo haría. Lo siento.

Tulio entreabrió la boca, sorprendido. Sonrió un poco, abriendo los brazos en su dirección; Miguel aceptó la invitación y se movió bajo las mantas para refugiarse en ellos.

—Era una promesa estúpida. No importa.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Entonces —Miguel se apartó un poco para mirarlo y alzó las cejas—, ¿puedo...?

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Supongo que no pasará nada por que te des una vuelta por ahí de vez en cuando.

—¡Sí! ¡No te defraudaré! ¡Seré el dios de la discreción!

—Miguel, espera, mi cuello, mi... ¡Miguel!

Miguel, que había estado abrazándolo con fuerza, aflojó un poco su agarre, disculpándose entre risas. Tulio no sabía que algo tan sencillo como darle su visto bueno para visitar la ciudad, algo que Miguel ni siquiera necesitaba para hacer lo que le viniera en gana, le alegraría tanto. Correspondió al abrazo de su socio con una suave risa, sintiéndose, de repente, menos angustiado por sus preocupaciones. Miguel solía tener ese efecto en él, fuera para bien o para mal.

Y en ese momento era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Seguro que os las apañaréis si os dejo solos un rato durante el día?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Chel y yo nos encargaremos de organizar el botín.

—Ahora os lleváis muy bien, ¿eh? Como antes, cuando ganamos el juego de la pelota.

—Ah, emm... sí.

—La verdad es que no me extraña: os parecéis bastante.

—Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Umm, no sé... Los dos sois fríos y calculadores, ¿quizás?

—Oye, eso no...

—Era broma, era broma. Pero sí sois inteligentes y sabéis siempre cómo saliros con la vuestra.

—Bueno, tú también. Como antes: "Disculpa, ¿quién inventó este juego?" —Rio, encantado con el recuerdo de ese momento—. ¡Le rebatiste con sus propias palabras!

Miguel sonrió ampliamente, como siempre que Tulio le elogiaba. Alzó la cabeza y le dio un breve beso en los labios, enmarcando su mejilla con una mano.

—Somos el mejor equipo, ¿no te parece?

Tulio asintió, sonriendo mientras posaba su propia mano sobre la de Miguel.

—Sí. Sí que lo somos.

Un rato después, mientras Miguel dormía profundamente, Tulio permaneció despierto, sus pensamientos manteniéndolo en vela. No podía evitar preguntarse, a pesar de sus logros y victorias del día, adónde les conduciría todo aquello. ¿Tzekel-Kan se retiraría de la escena así, sin mayor oposición? ¿Lograrían Miguel y él fingir que eran dioses durante unos días más? ¿Podrían zarpar de vuelta a España después de aquello sin problemas?

¿Y qué pasaría con Chel?

Esa era una de las grandes incógnitas de la situación, por supuesto, por mucho que Tulio se empeñase en ignorarla todo lo posible, como si no ocupara un lugar primordial en el cuadro de asuntos que lo preocupaban. Miguel tenía razón: hasta entonces, los tres habían demostrado ser un buen equipo. Miguel y él llevaban años trabajando juntos como socios, tanto tiempo que debería haber sido complicado que una tercera persona se adaptara a sus procedimientos con tanta facilidad; pero Chel había demostrado ser lista y rápida, muy flexible a las situaciones a las que debían enfrentarse. Además, sus conocimientos acerca de El Dorado y su cultura, de sus ritos y costumbres, les habían sido muy útiles. Por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, era directa y divertida, una persona que trazaba su propio camino sin dejar que nadie le dijera nada al respecto.

Y era muy atractiva, claro. Esa era una de las primeras cosas en las que había reparado Tulio, y la única que debería haberle importado desde que la conocieron. Pero últimamente empezaba a apreciar otro tipo de cualidades en Chel, de actitudes que le llamaban la atención y despertaban su curiosidad. Pequeños detalles que le hacían querer saber más acerca de ella.

Eso no era nada bueno.

Tulio dio vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño mientras se maldecía por haber cometido el desliz de esa mañana con Chel. No se arrepentía, claro, pero eso no significaba que fuera menos peligroso: en la coyuntura en la que se encontraban, con tantos riesgos y tantas posibilidades distintas de fracaso —que, para su bien o su desgracia, Tulio sabía calcular con demasiada precisión—, intimar emocionalmente con otra persona no sería más que un error. Y lo peor era que, de cualquier forma, no sabía cómo hacerlo. No recordaba que hubiese otra persona en el mundo, aparte de Miguel, que le hubiera importado lo suficiente como para involucrarse demasiado en conocerla. Y tenía miedo de haber encontrado otra más... otra en la que ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar.

Al día siguiente, Tulio despertó muy tarde. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo y brillaba con fuerza sobre el templo, haces de luz cegadora filtrándose por las múltiples entradas. Tulio entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó, desubicado. Era su hábito mañanero: debido a la vida errante que Miguel y él llevaban, pocas veces despertaba en un mismo sitio de una mañana a otra, y en ocasiones, al abrir los ojos, se encontraba con una situación delicada por la que se habían visto afectados la noche anterior, ya fuera porque los perseguía la justicia o porque una banda de gente peligrosa había decidido vengarse de ellos por sus estafas. Cada día, en definitiva, era una nueva experiencia.

Despertar en el templo fue bastante más chocante que la mayoría de las veces. Miguel y él llevaban ya dos días en El Dorado, pero la primera mañana había sido bastante confusa, envueltos ambos en una especie de resaca y otros efectos de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Aquella mañana, en cambio, Tulio abrió los ojos al lujoso tálamo del templo, rodeado de sus pequeñas fuentes y plantas exóticas para él.

Y, lo mejor de todo, oro. El fulgor de montañas de oro reluciente lo cegaba con casi más intensidad que la luz proveniente del exterior. Tanto oro puro...

—Buenos días, dios de la pereza.

Tulio dio un salto en la cama, sorprendido.

—¡Wo! ¡Chel!... ¿No sabes llamar?

Chel alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, aquí no hay puertas, así que decidí permitirme la entrada a mí misma.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué te da ese derecho?

—Ser la socia de los dioses, por supuesto. —Chel le guiñó un ojo, burlona, y Tulio supo que estaba aludiendo al día anterior, cuando, efectivamente, él la había llamado su "socia" por primera vez. Al igual que Miguel, Chel se había dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud hacia ella, y probablemente no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de usar eso a su favor.

—Bueno, sí... pero tampoco te tomes demasiadas libertades, ¿eh?

—¿O qué? ¿Me fulminarás con un rayo, tal vez?

Imitó el gesto con el que Miguel había tratado de amenazarla el primer día, cuando ella había descubierto la verdad acerca de la identidad de ambos en ese mismo lugar, y Tulio supo en ese momento que, hiciera lo que hiciera, ya no tenía modo de recuperar las riendas de la conversación. Suspiró y alzó las manos, en un gesto de rendición.

—Está bien, tú ganas. ¿A qué has venido aquí?

—Había pensado que quizás el dios Tulio necesitaría ayuda con los preparativos de su largo viaje.

—Bueno, preparativos... Aún hay tiempo.

—Ya. Tal y como pensaba, parece que el dios de la pereza quiere dejarlo todo para el último momento. —Chel se encogió de hombros con ensayada despreocupación y se dirigió a una de las salidas del templo—. Supongo que no necesitas mi ayuda, entonces.

Tulio la vio marcharse y, por un momento, pensó que eso era justo lo que había querido: paz y sosiego, sin tener que preocuparse por el barullo de otras personas o, lo que era peor, sus propios interrogantes sentimentales. Tenía que poner sus ideas en orden. Tenía que revisar el mapa de Miguel y trazar la ruta que recorrerían por el río con el barco que les estaban construyendo eficientemente, aunque menos rápido de lo que le habría gustado. Tenía, también, que idear algún que otro truco lo suficientemente vistoso como para que sus "fieles" quedaran convencidos de su mentira hasta el último momento, quizás incluso después de que se marcharan...

No obstante, esos días el cerebro de Tulio no le hacía tanto caso como él habría deseado.

—Espera —la detuvo, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Chel se giró, una leve sonrisa confiada en su rostro, como si hubiera sabido de antemano que iba a hacer aquello; Tulio no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable, un libro abierto frente a los ojos penetrantes y pícaros de la joven—. ¿Tienes algún plan hoy?

Así, a diferencia de lo que había ideado, y de lo que jamás habría esperado, Tulio acabó pasando el día fuera, en la ciudad. Lo cierto era que, desde que habían llegado a El Dorado, Tulio apenas había podido apreciar su grandeza: desde el primer día, en aquel bote en el que los habían conducido a la ciudad por imposición, el miedo había atenazado su visión de las cosas, agudizando sus sentidos y su ingenio para ayudarles a sobrevivir pero, al mismo tiempo, redirigiendo su atención hacia lo más útil, y no tanto hacia lo que podía admirar de aquel lugar legendario.

Porque verdaderamente era legendario. No se trataba solo de los colosales edificios de oro y las calles impecables, del resplandor dorado de la ciudadela y los gigantescos animales, extraños para él, de vistosos colores, el gran canal; era mucho más. Era una ciudad llena de gente, de gente alegre y amable, con casas abiertas a todo el mundo y decoraciones elaboradas, una urbe grande y suntuosa pero sencilla al mismo tiempo. Chel lo guio por las calles, mostrándole cosas que para ella debían de ser una realidad cotidiana, pero que a él le fascinaban sin remedio: las grandes tortugas mediante las que se cruzaba el canal, subiéndose a su espacioso caparazón con la ayuda de uno de los guardias del jefe Tanabok; los intrincados patrones de relieve que adornaban las edificios, complejos dibujos que representaban criaturas de distintas formas y colores, flores y cultivos. Chel le enseñó también las atracciones, en las que la gente podía colgarse de las piernas y hacer algo parecido a volar, pero, aunque lo animó a participar, Tulio se negó, sin acabar de fiarse de que las cuerdas pudieran aguantar su peso. Chel, por su parte, hizo una ronda, gritando con toda la fuerza de su voz mientras Tulio la observaba, a su pesar, con una leve sonrisa.

Pero lo que le resultó especialmente impresionante fue la vasta extensión de bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. En ella dominaba el verde de las plantas y las intrincadas lianas que pendían del ramaje de los árboles, algunos tan altos y frondosos que parecían cubrir el firmamento entero. Aquello era muy distinto a las vastas llanuras de Castilla, en España; era muy distinto, también, a la sierra de Guadarrama, muy diferente a la costa catalana o las tierras más fértiles de Andalucía. Era, simplemente, algo nuevo, algo desconocido. Pero solo lo era, se dijo, para él: aquella gente llevaba ahí asentada cientos de años, miles, si creía las historias sobre el esplendor del antiguo imperio que le contaba Chel. Tulio aún no era capaz de asimilarlo, de interiorizar el hecho de que toda esa gente, esos animales, esas plantas, esos lugares, habían estado ahí siempre, incluso si la civilización de la que él provenía no lo había sabido durante la mayor parte de su historia, hasta hacía muy poco.

Tulio se preguntó, de repente, qué podría pasar si eso cambiaba. Si su mundo, su mundo de guerras, miseria y egoísmo, chocaba con ese otro que tan maravilloso le parecía, dejando de lado algunas tradiciones cuestionables que quería asociar al radicalismo de Tzekel-Kan, aunque sospechaba, por los indicios que había visto hasta entonces, que eran prácticas muy arraigadas en la cultura del lugar. En cualquier caso, esos dos mundos eran muy diferentes el uno del otro, y si en algún momento llegaran a encontrarse...

Sin darse cuenta, Tulio ya se había sumido, como era su hábito inconsciente, en sus cavilaciones. Ni siquiera advirtió que Chel lo miraba con extrañeza hasta que esta le llamó la atención.

—Tulio. ¡Tulio!

—¡Ah!, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Yo? Sí, sí, perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé. Parecías... triste.

—Ah... ¿sí?

Chel ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con atención. Dio un paso hacia él y, tras dudar apenas un instante, tomó su mano.

—Si hay algo que te preocupa, yo puedo escucharte.

Tulio se tensó ante el contacto, aunque trató de disimularlo. Porque esa reacción tenía que ver con la atracción que Chel ejercía sobre él, por supuesto... pero no lo era todo. Y a Tulio le asustaba demasiado preguntarse qué más podía haber en ese contacto como para planteárselo en ese momento, de modo que cambió de tema lo más discretamente que supo.

—Estaba pensando que llevamos todo el día fuera, pero no hemos visto aún a Miguel, o al jefe Tanabok.

—Ah. —El tono de Chel dio a entender que no se había creído completamente su desvío de la conversación, pero que se lo dejaría pasar por esa vez; Tulio no supo si sentirse irritado o agradecido por ello—. Bueno, el jefe Tanabok se dedica estos días a supervisar la construcción de nuestro barco...

—Nuestro barco, querrás decir.

—Y eso es lo que he dicho.

—Pero... Eso no es... —Tulio resopló, decidiendo que aquella discusión no merecía la pena—. Está bien, tú ganas. Otra vez.

Chel sonrió, satisfecha, antes de seguir hablando.

—Y Miguel, bueno... es difícil intuir dónde estará. Es bastante impredecible.

—Un loco, eso es lo que es. Y un imprudente.

—Ah, como si no te encantara que lo sea.

Tulio entreabrió la boca, y luego la volvió a cerrar. Decidió tomarse aquello como una advertencia por parte de Chel de que no volviera a interrumpirla, y calló, tratando de ignorar el leve color rosado que comenzaba a ascender por su cuello.

—Como iba diciendo —continuó Chel, sin disimular su diversión—, a Miguel le encanta verlo todo y va de un lado a otro, según he visto, así que sería bastante difícil dar con él. En cambio... —Chasqueó los dedos de repente, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea—. Ya sé. Sígueme.

Chel tiró de su mano, y Tulio trastabilló antes de empezar a correr a su ritmo, preguntándose adónde pensaba conducirlo y por qué lo que quiera que se le hubiera ocurrido parecía ponerla de tan buen humor.

Un rato después, en algún lugar de la zona central de la ciudad, ambos avistaron un edificio que a Tulio no le pareció particularmente llamativo, pero que a Chel parecía hacerle gracia por alguna razón. O, al menos, eso es lo que pensó Tulio cuando vio que la joven se esforzaba en reprimir una sonrisa mientras apartaba la cortina de cuentas que cubría la entrada, antes de pasar al interior y hacerle señas para que la siguiera. Y él, tras dudar un momento, obedeció.

Al principio, cuando Tulio vio aquella gran criatura blanca cubierta de flores, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Chel había pretendido gastarle una broma desde el principio. Un instante después, no obstante, reconoció las crines de caballo bajo los exuberantes adornos florales, y su mente entendió por fin qué era lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Altivo?

El magnífico rocín alzó las orejas al oír su nombre, y Tulio prorrumpió en risas sin poder evitarlo. Rio tanto, y tan de improviso, que sobresaltó a todos los presentes en la sala, estilistas que se encontraban acondicionando el aspecto del corcel, que también pareció dar un respingo cuando vio a Tulio carcajeándose de él en su propio hocico. Pero es que era una visión divertida: Altivo, la montura favorita del famoso conquistador Hernán Cortés, tan orgulloso como le había hecho parecer su antiguo aspecto a bordo de la flota española, siendo ahora agasajado por aquellas gentes que debían de creer que era, como Miguel y él, un ser divino de otro mundo, fuera lo que fuese. Aunque era cierto que aún conservaba cierto aire presuntuoso mientras le colocaban grandes corolas rosas en las crines peinadas con esmero, hasta que pudieron tomar cada cerda fina y sedosa para entrecruzarlas en largas trenzas. También estaban haciendo algo con sus herraduras, a juzgar por la forma en la que golpeaban sus cascos con una suerte de mazo, pero Tulio no se fijó en ello; estaba demasiado ocupado doblándose sobre sí mismo, las manos cruzadas en torno a su estómago mientras un intenso ataque de risa al que no estaba acostumbrado sacudía su cuerpo.

Tuvo suerte de salir de ahí antes de que Altivo lo echara a coces, aunque a este sí le dio tiempo a resoplar con dignidad en su dirección mientras Chel se lo llevaba. Los estilistas, por su parte, debieron de creer que el dios Tulio había hecho muestra de alguna clase de conjuro o de lenguaje ancestral, y no dieron mayor importancia al asunto. No obstante, aquel gracioso incidente cambió en parte su visión acerca de su señor, del que empezaron a pensar que quizás era una deidad bastante más simpática de lo que les había parecido en un principio.

Después de aquello, Chel y Tulio pararon un momento en la calle, apartados a un lado, mientras el último tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de recomponerse.

—Creí que te haría gracia, pero un poco más y todos habrían pensado que estabas lanzándoles una maldición o algo parecido —bromeó Chel.

—Eso... no... No sé qué me ha pasado...

Chel se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de una forma extraña, como si supiera algo que él no. Tulio pensó, de repente, que Chel podía parecer dulce cuando sonreía —al margen de lo inquietante que podía resultar en algunas ocasiones—, y le extrañó no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Te voy a decir qué ha pasado: acabas de liberar todos los nervios que tenías dentro. ¿Lo ves? Miguel y yo teníamos razón, te preocupas demasiado.

—Bueno... incluso si eso es verdad, es necesario. Quién sabe qué sería de este plan si no hubiera una mente competente calculándolo todo.

—Te refieres a la mía, ¿verdad?

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Seguro. Y por eso te esfuerzas tanto por no reírte de mí ahora mismo. A veces creo que ese es vuestro pasatiempo favorito.

—¿Nuestro? Ah... ¿te refieres a Miguel y a mí? —Chel dejó escapar la risa finalmente, aunque no fue burlona, sino una suave, casi afectiva—. Tulio, Miguel no se ríe de ti como lo hago yo. De hecho, no entiendo cómo es que deja pasar tantas oportunidades.

—Vaya, gracias. Déjame reformularlo, pues: a veces creo que ese es tu pasatiempo favorito. Olvida a Miguel.

—Ajá. Mejor, ¿verdad?

—Mejor. Miguel no merece que le inmiscuyas en tus jueguecitos. Es demasiado bueno para eso.

—Pero empezaste tú, ¿verdad? Así que se lo voy a decir —canturreó Chel.

—¡Oye, eh, quieta!

Para entonces, ya habían llegado a las escaleras del templo, y Chel empezó a subirlas de dos en dos, como si no le costara el menor esfuerzo. Tulio fue tras ella, con algo más de agilidad que el primer día, ahora que estaba casi acostumbrado, pero también a una distancia bastante desventajosa. Una vez en la cima por fin, Tulio se paró un momento a recuperar el aliento y buscó con la mirada a Chel, que lo había estado esperando junto a la entrada principal.

—¿Qué..., contenta de haber ganado la carrera?

—Oh, sí. Aunque solo he subido por si tú no conseguías aguantar y tenía que ir a ayudarte.

—Muy... amable.

—Bueno —dijo Chel después de una pausa—, yo ya me voy. Hasta mañana, Tulio.

—Sí. Hasta mañana.

Aquella era una despedida un poco fría, después de haber pasado todo el día juntos, pero el sol se estaba poniendo ya y no parecía haber mayor motivo para que Chel permaneciera ahí más tiempo. De modo que Tulio no dijo nada cuando se marchó, aunque la siguió con la mirada, casi sin darse cuenta, mientras bajaba las escaleras y se perdía entre la gente que aún deambulaba por la plaza al pie del edificio. Luego sacudió la cabeza, como volviendo de una ensoñación, y entró en el templo.

Dentro, a solas después de tantas horas, se puso a pensar. Sentía, de algún modo, que no debía haber dejado que Chel se fuera así, sin más, después de haberse molestado en ser su guía y enseñarle la ciudad sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero Tulio nunca había entendido bien esa clase de comportamientos: en su mundo, toda persona que hiciera algo por otra lo hacía porque esperaba recibir algún beneficio en compensación. Así era la cruel y fría realidad, la única realidad que Tulio había vivido siempre, y también la única que era capaz de comprender.

O así había sido hasta que conoció a Miguel, claro. Pero esa era otra cuestión. Miguel no era como las personas "normales", o no, al menos, como el resto de gente que Tulio había conocido a lo largo de su vida: Miguel era alegre y desinteresado, simpático sin esforzarse en parecerlo y verdaderamente sensible, con un sentido de la empatía que lo hacía ponerse en el lugar de todos cuantos conocía, fueran personas o animales. Además, aunque su espíritu aventurero dotaba de cierta ambición a su carácter, también sabía ser altruista cuando la ocasión lo requería. ¿Habían tenido mala suerte una semana y apenas tenían algo que llevarse a la boca, pero veían a unos niños muertos de hambre en las calles? Miguel daba lo poco que tuviera para sí a esos niños. ¿Presenciaban una agresión a una persona inofensiva delante de ellos? No importaba quién fuera el atacante: Miguel se entrometía sin miedo para defender a la víctima.

¿Se encontraban en una situación con riesgo de muerte y les ofrecían un sacrificio porque se esperaba de ellos que, como dioses, les gustase? Miguel no solo no lo aceptaba, sino que incluso protestaba vivamente para que algo así no se volviera a repetir, como había ocurrido el día anterior tras su victoria en el juego de la pelota. Sin importar que un acto como aquel pudiera poner su plan en peligro, porque la vida de las personas era lo primordial.

¿Miguel se veía en peligro de ser apresado por la Justicia y tenía la oportunidad de huir si abandonaba a un compañero suyo que, por otro lado, casi no conocía realmente?

No importaba: Miguel se entregaba por él. Miguel renunciaba a su vida y a su libertad, a las cosas que valoraba por encima de todo, para salvarlo.

Tulio no se fiaba de las personas que actuaban de forma supuestamente desinteresada, pero confiaba en Miguel. Confiaba en Miguel porque le había salvado la vida en aquella ocasión, porque había permanecido junto a él todos esos años, a pesar de que Tulio creía que nunca podría darle ni la mitad de lo que él le aportaba. A pesar de que estaba convencido de que no se lo merecía.

Seguía sin entender, después de todos esos años, por qué Miguel lo había elegido, a pesar de todo. Por qué lo había elegido como amigo, como socio, como... mucho más que eso. Como su compañero. Como la persona a la que amaba.

Quizás, a pesar del paso de los años y de todas las aventuras que vivían juntos, nunca podría entenderlo. Y si sus sentimientos por Miguel ya eran tan difíciles de considerar, si Tulio podía pasar horas y horas pensando en esto y lo otro, en si merecía o no merecía, en hasta qué punto podría aguantar Miguel su forma de ser o no..., preguntarse acerca de otra persona ya era una cuestión inabarcable.

Él no estaba hecho para esas cosas, se dijo: a él le gustaba el pensamiento racional, la lógica, las cosas que podía controlar. Pero las emociones... eran algo muy distinto. Mucho más complicado. Sin rutas ni pautas. Sin guía posible. Tulio no sabía analizar lo que sentía, y menos si se trataba de un sentimiento que apenas había experimentado en su vida... y que le hacía sentir tan vulnerable.

En ese estado, sentado en el banco de piedra con expresión desamparada, perdido en sus pensamientos, fue como lo encontró Miguel no mucho después, cuando regresó al templo. Venía con el cuerpo cubierto de espirales de colores y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, y se dirigió directamente hacia él sin darse cuenta de su estado.

—¡Eh, Tulio, mírame! Dime, ¿no parezco...?

Su voz fue disminuyendo de volumen cuando se dio cuenta de que Tulio no solo no lo estaba escuchando, sino que no reaccionaba en absoluto. Con la confusión visible en el rostro, Miguel se acercó a él y le palmeó el hombro, hasta que Tulio volvió en sí por fin; y fue un sobresalto tan grande que casi se cayó del asiento.

—¡Wo! ¡Ah, Miguel! Ya has vuelto.

—Sí... —Miguel entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba, como si estuviera preocupado—. Tulio, sé que ya te lo he preguntado, pero... ¿de verdad estás bien?

—¿Yo? Claro. ¿Por qué?

—No suele pasarte eso tan a menudo. Lo de abstraerte en ti mismo, ya sabes.

Tulio exhaló una carcajada que esperó que Miguel no identificara como forzada inmediatamente, a pesar de que incluso él sabía que no debía de sonar demasiado auténtica.

—Ah, qué cosas tienes, Miguel. Estoy perfectamente. De hecho, ¡mira todo este oro! ¡Nunca he estado mejor!

—Entonces —inquirió Miguel, mirando a su alrededor—, ¿ya has organizado todo?

—Oh, am... no del todo. He estado fuera un rato.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso?

—Bueno, Chel me ha estado enseñando la ciudad y esas cosas. Es muy bonita, sí, muy bonita.

—¿La ciudad, o Chel?

Tulio estuvo a punto de atragantarse, y Miguel rio con ganas.

—Tranquilo, era broma. Me alegro de que hayas podido relajarte un poco: lo necesitabas.

—Bueno... sí, quizás tuvieras razón. De todos modos, ya solo quedan dos días para que nos vayamos. Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan.

Si hubiera estado mirando a Miguel en ese momento, quizás Tulio se habría dado cuenta de la repentina seriedad de su rostro. De la duda en sus ojos y de cómo entreabría la boca, como si quisiera decir algo pero no le salieran las palabras. No obstante, Tulio no se dio cuenta, y Miguel no dijo nada.

—Ah, sí, ¿tú dónde has estado hoy? ¿Y qué es eso que llevas pintado?

—Oh, esto. No... no es importante. Algo que han hecho unas personas de la ciudad, nada más.

—Les gustas mucho, ¿eh? En serio, ¡la gente te adora! Buen trabajo, dios Miguel.

—Sí... Gracias.

Miguel se retiró sin decir nada más, y Tulio, tan centrado como estaba en sus propios asuntos, apenas se dio cuenta de que su socio no era el mismo de siempre. O, si lo hizo, no le dio importancia. Como tampoco le dio importancia al hecho de que Miguel no lo abrazara mientras dormían esa noche, pues pensó que a lo mejor simplemente necesitaba algo de espacio. No se le ocurrió pensar que algo pudiera estar ocurriendo en su interior, porque Miguel, a diferencia de él, sí sabía manejar sus sentimientos y hablaba siempre de sus problemas cuando lo necesitaba, sin complicaciones. No se le ocurrió que esa vez pudiera ser una excepción.

A pesar de lo ocupado que lo mantenían sus inquietudes, las fatigas del día vencieron a Tulio rápidamente, sumiéndolo en un sueño profundo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En uno que, por una vez, no le permitió saber si su socio también dormía o si, por el contrario, sus propios pensamientos lo mantenían insomne toda la noche.

 

 

Al día siguiente, Tulio volvió a pasar el día con Chel. Esta vez, la joven, que se había dado cuenta del humor extraño en el que se encontraba, lo llevó por los bosques, con el propósito de mostrarle un espacio distinto y apartarlo un poco de la ciudad que tan ansioso lo mantenía. Tulio se dejó llevar sin protestar, pensando que no había manera de que pudiera explicar lo que le ocurría por dentro de todos modos, y escuchó con atención las historias que Chel le contaba sobre la selva y sus criaturas. También la oyó hablar sobre los peligros de perderse en la foresta, pues, si no se tenía cuidado, quizás se acababa llegando a una encrucijada de caminos, cuatro caminos de colores de entre los cuales uno de ellos, negro como la tierra quemada, conducía a Xibalba, el mundo de los espíritus.

Tulio dejó a un lado sus cuestiones sentimentales por un rato y empezó a observar a Chel con más atención. Estaba claro, por la forma en la que contaba aquellas cosas, que se trataba de historias muy arraigadas en su memoria, quizás desde que era pequeña; y, sin embargo, las narraba con un tono neutral, casi indiferente. Tulio se había preguntado más de una vez hasta qué punto compartía Chel las creencias de su pueblo, teniendo en cuenta su sospechosa conducta. Por qué no le importaba que Miguel y él fingieran ser sus dioses, por ejemplo. Incluso si Chel quería aprovecharse de la situación, como parecía, resultaba extraño que creyera correcto que usaran la fachada de seres divinos de esa manera, para aprovecharse de su gente. ¿Acaso no le importaba que dos farsantes como ellos se llevaran las riquezas de El Dorado aunque en realidad no tenían ningún derecho? ¿Quizás era una traidora a los suyos? ¿O una renegada, una apartada de la sociedad? ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderos motivos?

Incluso cuando la conocieron, Chel estaba huyendo de la ciudad, recordó Tulio. Eso era algo que le había intrigado desde el principio, y que le había hecho desconfiar de ella, también. En ese momento, Chel había intentado robar algo, un ídolo de oro, del templo de los dioses. De los dioses a los que todos supuestamente adoraban... ¿salvo quizás el jefe Tanabok? La perspicacia de ese hombre era otro de los puntos que más acentuaban el miedo de Tulio a que todo saliera mal, pero no quería pensar en ello: le bastaba con saber que ese hombre parecía haber cogido cierto cariño a Miguel y que no parecía interesado en indagar en sus asuntos.

Volviendo a las incógnitas sobre la joven, Chel era un misterio, se decía Tulio. Y, aun así, una parte de él se sentía agradecida por su ayuda, tanto en la estafa como en el día anterior, y quería confiar en ella. Sin embargo, el resto de su ser se atenía a su habitual raciocinio y, por el momento, no se atrevía a bajar la guardia.

—Tulio.

—¿Hum?

—¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco distraído.

—Ah, sí, sí, bien, muy bien. Como una rosa.

Chel lo miró fijamente un instante, una idea revoloteando en el fondo de sus ojos. Hubo una breve pausa.

—Sígueme. Te voy a enseñar algo.

—¿El qué? Me... ¡Eh, espera!

Chel había empezado a correr bosque a través, y Tulio, desconcertado, la siguió lo más deprisa que pudo, tratando de no perderla de vista y quedarse solo en la espesura. Solo cuando sus piernas no pudieron más y vio que Chel se había detenido por fin, dejó caer el cuerpo hacia delante, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

—Chel, ¿qué...? ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Chel no respondió. Entonces Tulio alzó la mirada.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla por un momento. Aunque fue más debido a la confusión que a verdadera sorpresa: ahí, en el claro del bosque, había un asentamiento humano. Era un pequeño poblado compuesto por chozas rudimentarias, de las cuales una, aquella frente a la que Chel se había detenido, estaba casi en ruinas, consumida por el tiempo y el abandono.

—Chel, ¿qué... significa esto?

Chel permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, contemplando los restos de la desvencijada vivienda y pasando una mano por los dibujos casi indescifrables de la tela que componía sus paredes.

—Aquí es donde nací —explicó sin girarse—. Esta es la casa de mis padres.

Tulio quedó suspenso al oír aquello, y miró la casa con nuevos ojos. De todos los sitios a los que Chel podría haberle llevado, de todas las cosas que podría haberle mostrado, Tulio no esperaba que ninguna de las dos estuviera relacionada con su vida. Que la misteriosa Chel, la misma que ante las preguntas acerca de sus intenciones cuando la conocieron solo había respondido que tenía "sus razones", le mostraría voluntariamente una parte de su pasado.

Por eso se sorprendió aún más cuando Chel empezó a hablarle de su infancia. Le habló de su vida familiar cuando era una niña, en aquella casa, en aquel poblado, rodeados de aquel bosque que ahora Tulio entendía que conociera tan a fondo, dado que, como ella le contó, en ese tiempo se pasaba los días jugando en él. No había tenido muchos amigos, le explicó, ni siquiera entre los niños de la suerte de escuela que se formaba en la aldea; les unían juegos puntuales, quizás, pero Chel era la única que se atrevía a internarse en lo más profundo de la selva, sin miedo de encontrarse el fatal cruce de caminos, porque una canción que le había enseñado su madre la protegía.

Tulio no era muy aficionado a las historias familiares, especialmente por la frialdad de las suyas propias, pero se sonrió mientras escuchaba a Chel. O, al menos, hasta que llegó la parte mala del relato, cuando Chel empezó a hablar con un tono más bajo. Pero no lo hacía por el dolor del recuerdo, que parecía haber superado tiempo atrás, sino — como comprendió Tulio tras percatarse de la forma en la que sus ojos se desviaban de vez en cuando hacia el resto de casas— para que los habitantes del poblado no la oyeran. Tulio no entendió aquel comportamiento hasta que Chel habló del comienzo del fin de su vida en la aldea: las murmuraciones, el recelo, el rechazo por parte del poblado hacia su familia. Incluso después de que su hermana y ella se marcharan, le explicó, nadie quiso vivir en la casa. Todos creían que su madre había sufrido la ira de los dioses por sus injurias y nadie quería habitar el lugar en el que había muerto, de modo que la choza quedó abandonada todos los años posteriores a que ellas se marcharan a la capital.

Así, mientras le enseñaba el poblado y los campos, mientras el sol hacía su recorrido por el cielo e iluminaba las imágenes del ayer, Chel contó su historia a Tulio de principio a fin, hasta llegar al día en el que se habían conocido en la entrada a El Dorado, cuando ella trataba de escapar.

—Pero ¿por qué ibas a hacer eso? ¡Vives en una ciudad de oro!

—Ya os lo dije —repuso Chel en voz baja—. No sois los únicos que sueñan con una vida mejor... con aventuras. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Y ahora ya sabes cuáles son mis razones. Siempre he querido algo distinto, y en ese momento ya nada me obligaba a quedarme aquí más tiempo. Pero quienes abandonan la ciudad pueden contar su secreto a otros pueblos del exterior, por lo que son considerados traidores. Por esa razón, tenía que escapar, sin decir nada a nadie.

—Eso... es peligroso. Si de verdad ibas a ser considerada una traidora, podrían haberte matado.

Chel restó importancia a aquello con un gesto.

—El jefe Tani no lo habría permitido. Durante un tiempo fuimos casi... familia. Y, de todos modos, yo no pensaba permitir que me capturaran.

—Pero lo hicieron.

—Bueno... en eso tienes razón.

—¿Es por eso que solo Tzekel-Kan hablaba de castigarte? Aunque tampoco vi que Tanabok te defendiera, para ser sincero.

—Lo habría hecho, al cabo. Pero debes tener en cuenta la situación en la que estaba: como líder de este lugar, tiene una responsabilidad. Si hubiera pasado algo grave en ese momento, podría haberme ayudado, pero no públicamente. Y por eso ahora no puedo permitir que me relacionen con él, por el bien de su autoridad. No puede mostrar afecto o protección hacia una posible criminal.

Tulio se quedó callado, sintiendo una creciente admiración por la joven. Por aquella mujer que había experimentado la felicidad, la curiosidad, la confusión, el desengaño, la pérdida, el desamparo; que había corrido tantos riesgos y ahora, como compensación, todo lo que quería era volar libre. Pero no podría tener ni eso, a menos que Miguel y él la sacaran de allí.

Tulio estaba impresionado y no sabía qué decir. Pero no sentía que pudiera dar una respuesta adecuada en ese momento, ni tampoco parecía que Chel esperara una. Siendo así las cosas, decidió seguir preguntándole, aprovechando para desviar ligeramente la conversación y no obligar a su amiga a seguir recordando cosas que pudieran apenarla.

—¿Y qué hay del oro?

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero decir... vuestra cultura es muy distinta a la nuestra. Tenéis oro por todas partes, pero no lo usáis para comerciar, sino... umm...

—¿Hacer ofrendas a los dioses?

—Ofrendas, eso. Entonces, ¿por qué te llevaste oro contigo si hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabías que pudiera tener tanto valor?

Chel se encogió de hombros.

—Supuse que podría servirme de algo. Como objeto de trueque, o quizás de protección, en caso de ser capturada por otro pueblo. Por ejemplo.

—Ah. Bueno... Ya veo. Muy lista.

Chel sonrió de esa forma característica suya que parecía significar "Lo sé", pero que, a pesar de haberle parecido irritante en un principio, cada vez resultaba más encantadora para Tulio.

Reemprendieron el camino de vuelta a la capital. Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, el sol se había puesto hacía tiempo y la noche envolvía todo, una enorme luna llena iluminando el paisaje nocturno. Estaban cruzando el puente que atravesaba uno de los afluentes del gran canal de la ciudad cuando Tulio, que había estado, como Chel, en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, tuvo una idea.

—Eh, Chel —la llamó—. Espera un momento.

Chel se detuvo y se giró hacia él. Tulio se señaló a sí mismo, sonriente.

—Es mi turno de enseñarte algo.

Dicho esto, juntó los pies y alzó los brazos, componiendo una pose artística tan extraña para Chel que la joven no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Permaneció en silencio mientras Tulio le hacía una demostración de baile, siguiendo los pasos de una melodía imaginaria lo mejor que sabía mientras trataba de recordar las lecciones de danza tradicional que Miguel y él habían recibido una vez en sus viajes por Andalucía.

Al cabo de un rato, pudo oír que Chel reía, con una mezcla de sorpresa y estupefacta admiración. Tulio sonrió y sintió que adquiría la confianza suficiente como para cantar un poco también, dando palmas al son del ritmo que creaba con sus movimientos mientras casi creía oír el sonido de la guitarra y las castañuelas de fondo.

—Esto se baila en España —explicó, girando sobre sí mismo de una forma tan exagerada que pronto Chel estuvo riendo de nuevo, más abiertamente esta vez—. ¡Vamos, anímate!

—No, yo... creo que me basta con mirar desde aquí.

—¡Tú te lo pierdes!

Tulio echó un vistazo a su alrededor, en busca de inspiración, y soltó un "¡Ajá!" antes de volver al lado de la foresta desde el puente, sin dejar de bailar. Luego regresó de la misma forma hasta Chel, que alzó una ceja cuando vio que ahora Tulio tenía una flor en la boca, sujetándola con los dientes mientras seguía cantando y dando palmas.

—¡Ole, mi gracia!

Chel siguió observándolo en silencio, los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro. El gesto se ensanchó cuando Tulio hizo un grácil movimiento con los brazos y le tendió elegantemente la flor, inclinándose y sonriendo de forma encantadora. Entonces Chel la tomó, y rio quedamente cuando lo que parecían los pétalos, pero que en realidad eran pequeños pájaros de plumaje violeta, salieron volando delante de ella.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, en una larga pausa que parecía transmitir, tanto por parte de uno como del otro, un profundo agradecimiento. Y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo en voz alta, quizás algo más.

A partir de entonces, dejaron discurrir las horas mientras Tulio hablaba de su país, de las cosas que más le gustaban de él y que había visto con Miguel en sus viajes, hasta que la calidez de la añoranza latió en su pecho con más fuerza que nunca. Chel, por su parte, lo escuchó en silencio, sintiendo cada vez más curiosidad acerca de ese otro mundo y deseando salir de El Dorado para verlo por fin. Así, esa noche, bajo la luz de la luna, ambos se sentaron en la superficie del puente, las piernas colgando sobre la plácida corriente mientras se apoyaban el uno en el otro, y soñaron con ese ansiado futuro que, si la Fortuna continuaba sonriéndoles, tenían la esperanza de alcanzar muy pronto.

 

 

—¿La mitad?

La risa de Tulio resonó por todo el templo, hasta perderse en las paredes de piedra y rebotar sobre las dos grandes pilas de oro frente a las que Chel y él estaban negociando.

—No, no, creo que no. Tú escúchame, eh... Te dejaré que vengas a España, que es lo que querías, y, umm... sí, podría concederte, digamos, un... ¿diez por ciento?

Chel se hizo la pensativa, las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

—Umm. A lo mejor no voy con vosotros a España y me quedo con un tercio.

—Ohh, jojojo, como si no quisieras ir a España.

—Ahh, como si tú no quisieras que yo fuera a España.

—Yo quiero que quieras... lo que tú... quieras.

Tulio calló, perdiendo parte de su entusiasmo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba diciendo las palabras adecuadas. No, desde luego, las que quería escuchar Chel, que, con una pequeña bandeja de oro contra el pecho, no respondió más que con un suave "Continúa", expectante.

Tulio suspiró. Hasta ahí había llegado. Si no se enfrentaba a sus sentimientos entonces, después de casi tres días de darles vueltas en su cabeza, no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo en otra ocasión. Además, en ese momento estaban los dos solos en el templo, apenas empezaba a caer la tarde, todo era la calma y el apacible sosiego del crepúsculo. Miguel se había marchado un rato antes a supervisar el resultado del barco que les había prometido el jefe Tanabok y seguramente se entretendría un tiempo con él, pues, como Tulio había notado, ambos se llevaban bastante bien. Incluso había oído a Miguel llamarlo "jefe Tani", como hacían los ciudadanos, cuando había hablado de ir a verlo esa mañana, algo que los había sorprendido tanto a Chel como a él.

Probablemente ella, había pensado Tulio, siempre se había visto impedida de mostrarse tan cercana a ese hombre por el respeto y el agradecimiento que le inspiraba. Y ahora apenas podía dirigirle la palabra en público, al parecer... Aquello debía de ser duro. Aunque Chel había pasado por cosas peores, desde luego, manteniendo siempre, a pesar de todo, una entereza de carácter sorprendente, si bien su naturaleza pícara inspiraba cierta desconfianza en quienes no la conocían bien.

Tulio sentía que para él ya no era así, o no tanto como unos días atrás, porque ahora sí le parecía que podía confiar en Chel. Y eso, aunque podría haber resuelto sus dudas acerca de la joven, en realidad solo provocó todo lo contrario: quería saber más sobre ella, hablar más con ella, conocer su visión del mundo y comprobar cómo salía del paso cuando nuevos obstáculos aparecieran en su camino. Lo cierto era que, desde la noche anterior, Tulio había dado muchas vueltas a todo cuanto Chel le había contado, imaginando, como había hecho mientras la joven se lo narraba, el discurrir de su relato. Una pequeña Chel quizás más inocente e infantil que la presente, pero igualmente traviesa y enérgica, con un lado dulce y sensible que ya no podía mostrar al mundo a menos que se sintiera segura. Tulio le agradecía que hubiera decidido que se encontraba lo suficientemente cómoda con él como para hablarle de todo eso, a pesar de que se conocieran desde hacía tan poco. Aunque ya no había manera de negar la conexión que existía entre ellos, el vínculo que habían fortalecido durante esos días.

Y ahora había llegado el momento de que Tulio fuera sincero al respecto.

Estaba preparado. Había reflexionado mucho acerca de aquello, meditado la cuestión lo mejor que sabía para dar con la forma adecuada de expresarse.

—Está bien. Las cartas boca arriba... —Cogió aire y se giró hacia Chel—. Quiero que vengas conmigo y con Miguel.

Mala formulación. Lo supo casi enseguida, por la forma en la que la postura de Chel mostraba confusión por un breve instante. Tenía que rectificar, tenía que ser más directo.

—... Conmigo y... únicamente conmigo. Olvida a Miguel.

Eso. Esa era la forma adecuada. Después de todo, Tulio estaba hablando de sus propios sentimientos, no de los de Miguel; por tanto, no era oportuno que lo incluyera a él en esa afirmación, que, aunque cierta, no sería una verdadera declaración de intenciones. Tulio quería que Chel fuera con ellos. Quería que fuera con él. Era él quien lo quería, quien... la quería, según pensaba. Sí, probablemente. Definitivamente.

¿Era posible querer a una persona después de tan poco tiempo? Aunque no habían vivido precisamente pocas experiencias juntos, considerando los riesgos de su situación, y habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse a fondo. Ya ni siquiera era una cuestión de atracción, que habían sabido desde el principio que influía, también. Era una cuestión de sentimiento.

Tulio no quería echar a perder ese sentimiento. Quería que Chel continuara su camino con ellos, con él. Debía hablar con Miguel al respecto, y lo sabía, pero también sabía que aquel había sido el trato original, al fin y al cabo. Estaba seguro de que Miguel se mostraría de acuerdo.

—Ya... —comenzó Chel, enfrentándolo mientras reprimía visiblemente una sonrisa—. Bueno. Si de verdad es eso lo que tú quieres... yo también.

—Vale. —Tulio dio un paso más hacia ella, de modo que quedaron ya muy cerca el uno del otro, frente a frente—. Hecho.

Se miraron con intensidad, hasta que Chel dejó caer la bandeja que portaba y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Tulio, que la abrazó a su vez. Justo antes de que se fundieran en un intenso beso, un gesto que no habían compartido desde aquella primera vez, dos días atrás —en un momento en el que aún desconocían el alcance de lo que estaban haciendo, pero que ahora ya habían aceptado—, Chel respondió en un susurro:

—Hecho.

Era un nuevo trato. Uno bastante distinto al que habían acordado en un primer lugar, pero igualmente válido. Y de completo acuerdo mutuo.

Aunque quizás no de todas las partes. Quizás no de la que presenció en silencio la escena y abandonó el lugar también sin decir nada, salvo por un murmullo que la pareja, absorta en su momento, no oyó:

—"Olvida a Miguel"... De acuerdo. Pues olvida a Tulio.

 

 

No fue mucho después que llegaron las consecuencias de todo aquello. Esa misma noche, la víspera de su partida de El Dorado, Miguel volvió al templo bien entrada la noche, tras horas de celebración. La ciudad festejaba la buena nueva, la gran noticia que daría esplendor a la era que se había proclamado ser "del Jaguar", pero que parecía destinada a convertirse en una más próspera y pacífica de lo que se había creído. El sumo sacerdote de El Dorado, Tzekel-Kan, que se había comportado de forma tan arrogante como para usar técnicas oscuras para atacar a los dioses, había sido castigado severamente por ellos. Ahora el culto de la ciudad tendría que buscar otro dirigente, pero aquello podía esperar: por el momento, la ciudad celebraba. Celebraba el fin definitivo de los sacrificios, celebraba la nueva era de prosperidad.

Celebraba que uno de sus dioses había decidido quedarse con ellos para siempre.

—¡Miguel! —lo llamó Tulio cuando lo vio aparecer en la estancia principal, donde había estado esperándolo durante horas—. Por fin. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Miguel se encogió de hombros, pero no devolvió la mirada a la silenciosa acusación de los ojos de Tulio.

—Estaba por ahí. Celebrando.

Hubo una larga pausa, llena de tensión. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni se movió, a pesar de que ya era tarde y debían acostarse para estar descansados al día siguiente, cuando les esperaba un largo viaje.

Aunque solo a uno de ellos.

—¿Qué es eso de que te quedas? —La voz de Tulio pareció casi un susurro, pero fue perfectamente audible para ambos en el silencio del templo, que nunca, ni siquiera cuando no había habido ningún dios en él para ocuparlo, había tenido un ambiente tan frío como en ese momento.

Aunque, a partir de entonces, aquello ya no sería un problema. A partir de entonces, aquel lugar sí tendría un ocupante, uno permanente.

Miguel.

—Es cierto. Me quedo aquí.

—¡Pero...! ¡Agh! —Tulio se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse—. Miguel, no puedes hacer eso: ¡mañana, por fin, partimos a España! ¡Lo tenemos todo! El barco, el oro, las entrañas intactas... ¿Qué más pides?

—Quizás ya no me interesa nada de eso —repuso Miguel, aún sin mirarlo—. Y mis entrañas no corren peligro, gracias. Esta gente no son los salvajes que tú crees que son.

—Yo nunca he dicho...

—De todos modos, no me necesitas... no me necesitáis. De modo que buen viaje. Y que la Fortuna os sonría.

—¡Pero tenemos un plan!

—Como te dije, podemos "olvidar" el plan. No sería lo único, ¿verdad?

—¿Ya estás con eso otra vez? ¿De qué diantres estás hablando? Además... de cualquier modo, no puedes quedarte, Miguel. Con plan o sin él, tú y yo tenemos una promesa, ¿te acuerdas?

Hubo otra pausa, tan larga como la anterior, aunque algo menos tensa: la tirantez de la atmósfera se relajó casi imperceptiblemente mientras ambos recordaban. Mientras regresaban a ellos los recuerdos de aquella noche, años atrás, en la que se habían hecho una promesa el uno al otro, una promesa que habían mantenido sin esfuerzo alguno hasta entonces. Y que, no obstante, Miguel ya no parecía dispuesto a cumplir.

Pero ¿por qué?, se preguntó Tulio. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Todo había estado yendo bien entre Miguel y él. Habían discutido, en su momento, acerca de si hacer ese viaje o no, acerca de si merecía la pena o no correr ciertos riesgos, pero después de encontrar El Dorado todo había merecido la pena. Y después de aquello... sí, Miguel se había escapado una vez, pero luego lo habían hablado. Y a partir de ahí...

Tulio no supo encontrar una explicación lógica a aquello. Tampoco fue capaz de recordar nada sustancial sobre los últimos días: después de todo, él los había pasado con Chel, mientras que Miguel había estado explorando la ciudad por su cuenta. ¿Era eso? ¿Era esa la razón por la que estaba enfadado?

Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, genuinamente desconcertado, cuando Miguel replicó.

—Sí, bueno... las promesas no siempre se cumplen. —Alzó la cabeza, mirándolo por fin. Había una especie de serenidad helada en sus ojos que Tulio no había visto nunca antes—. Así que quizás debamos olvidarla también.

Tulio dio un paso atrás inconscientemente. Su promesa. ¿Hablaban de la misma promesa? ¿De aquella que tanto significaba para ellos, de aquella que lo había cambiado todo en su relación, y nada al mismo tiempo?

Aquella noche, años atrás, Miguel y él habían prometido que siempre permanecerían juntos. ¿Por qué ahora quería Miguel acabar con eso de repente? ¿Por qué no quería seguir? ¿Por qué... ya no quería estar con él?

Si Miguel era consciente o no de su turbación, Tulio no pudo saberlo. Solo cuando Miguel pasó por su lado sin detenerse, dejándolo atónito y perdido en el centro de la sala, creyó saber identificar lo que era aquello: abandono. Miguel lo estaba abandonando.

Como todos.

—Óyeme bien, Miguel —empezó, girándose hacia él con energía; estuvo a punto de fallarle la voz, pero mantuvo la entereza—, no puedes hacer esto. No tienes derecho. No tienes derecho a ser tan egoísta.

—¿Yo? ¿Egoísta? —repitió Miguel, incrédulo.

—¡Sí, egoísta! Teníamos un objetivo, teníamos un plan, ¿y tú lo echas todo a perder así sin más? ¡Es una locura lo que estás haciendo!

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? Tú tienes tu oro, y a Chel. Así que no me hagas repetirlo más veces: ¿para qué me necesitas?

—Yo... ¡No puedes romper tu promesa así! ¡Somos socios!

Aquello hizo que Miguel se detuviera un instante, y Tulio sintió una punzada de alivio, creyendo que había conseguido llegar hasta él. Sin embargo, aunque Miguel, efectivamente, volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos reflejaban aún aquella severidad tan inquietante. Tulio no recordaba haberlo visto de esa forma nunca antes. Antes, esos ojos verdes, sinceros y límpidos, siempre habían estado llenos de emoción, ya fueran alegrías o tristezas, miedo o indignación. Pero ahora parecían casi... vacíos.

Una parte de Tulio parecía estar gritando en su interior, desesperada por saber, por hallar la forma de que Miguel volviera a mostrarse como solía ser. Pero otra, la más racional —y, también, la más egoísta—, reprimía a la primera, alegando que él no era quien debía dar explicaciones a nada en ese momento. Miguel era el que había decidido quedarse en El Dorado de repente, sin decirle nada. Miguel era el que estaba rompiendo su promesa, el que iba a dejarle. Aunque era Tulio quien se iba, Tulio y Chel... pero Miguel podría haber ido con ellos. Diantres, ¡él había dado por hecho que regresarían los tres juntos a España! Por otra parte, ni siquiera le había contado aún que Chel iría definitivamente a España con ellos, así que eso no podía ser lo que le molestaba.

A menos que...

Claro.

—Espera —aventuró Tulio, con cautela—. Acaso... ¿Nos viste? Esta tarde, en el templo. Chel y yo... —Carraspeó—. ¿Lo... viste?

Un brillo de reconocimiento pasó por los ojos de Miguel, como un rayo raudo y peligroso que iluminó su expresión de nuevo.

—... Os vi.

Tulio dejó escapar el aire que había estado reprimiendo casi sin darse cuenta, y que ya había empezado a ahogarlo desde el pecho hasta la garganta. Así que era eso. Miguel los había visto y...

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Tienes razón, nosotros... Pero eso no quita nada, Miguel. Lo sabes. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Miguel bajó la mirada al suelo, asintiendo levemente. Tulio sabía que ahora estaría recordando, como él, a otras personas, gente que había pasado por sus vidas dejando mayor o menor huella. Desde que Tulio recordaba, o desde que su vida había empezado a cobrar verdadero significado, al menos, Miguel y él siempre habían estado juntos. Unos muchachos que apenas habían dejado de ser niños, al principio; jóvenes adultos con más experiencia pero también las mismas ganas de vivir y de conocer, después. En lo bueno y en lo malo, en las opiniones dispares y las rencillas ocasionales, siempre habían sabido cómo volver al otro, cómo mantener fuerte el estrecho vínculo que los unía: sueños, fraternidad, amistad, amor... Había variado a lo largo del tiempo, pero en el fondo siempre había sido lo mismo, aunque con distintas formas: sentimiento. Sentimiento y una confianza absoluta.

Eso no quería decir que no hubiera habido otras personas, en ocasiones. Que, en sus largos viajes por España, de ciudad en ciudad, de villa en villa, de puerto en puerto, no conocieran los dos gente que les interesaba de uno u otro modo. A veces habían sido encuentros puntuales, sin mayor trascendencia; otras, relaciones que se extendían el tiempo que ellos estuvieran en un determinado lugar, pero que siempre tenían un fin, inevitablemente. Lo único que permanecía a pesar de todo eran ellos dos: ellos dos y sus aventuras, ellos dos y su palabra de socios. Una que nunca habían cuestionado, porque nunca, en ningún momento, habían lamentado darla.

En sus largos viajes, siempre habían sido ellos dos. Sus viajes a pie por los caminos, o en carreta, si había suerte; las noches a la intemperie bajo las estrellas, en refugios improvisados cuando llovía, en cuchitriles en forma de posadas y albergues cuando tenían la oportunidad. En prisión, incluso, alguna vez, aunque siempre habían conseguido salirse con la suya, por la bendición de su Fortuna. Eran ellos dos en cada camino, en cada población, en cada estafa, en cada engaño, en cada celebración; en cada gesto de ánimo, en cada mirada, en cada ademán: en sus choques, en sus bailes, en sus palmadas en la espalda o el pecho. En los abrazos de alegría o de consuelo. En los besos furtivos y en los que atraían todas las miradas, sin que por ello les parecieran peores que los demás, porque a ninguno de los dos le importaba lo que otros opinaran al respecto.

Pero a pesar de esta profunda unión que compartían, en fin, había habido otras personas. Ellos nunca se habían impuesto límites el uno al otro, porque lo que más atesoraban, sobre todo Miguel, era la libertad. Aunque, de cualquier modo, nadie había permanecido mucho tiempo en sus vidas, porque ellos eran errantes, eran aventureros, mientras que los demás tenían sus raíces en la tierra que habitaban.

Quizás ahí estaba la diferencia en ese caso: Chel no tenía raíces. Quizás por eso era especial, quizás por eso era la primera, aparte de ellos, que no tenía miedo de salir al mundo sin saber con qué se encontraría. Su espíritu era aventurero, como el de ellos, como el de Miguel. Tenía sueños, como ellos, como Miguel. Quería libertad, como ellos. Como Miguel.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo, de que no tenían barreras, de que Chel era tan similar a ellos, Miguel no parecía aprobarlo?

A menos que...

"Pero al menos no me ligo a nadie".

"Yo... Uh, eso es un golpe bajo".

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Tulio había creído, había dado por hecho... que aquello era parte de la función. De la mentira que Miguel y él habían construido, como tantas otras veces, para salirse con la suya. Pero en realidad había sido una acusación. Contra él.

Y no era infundada en absoluto.

—... Tienes razón, Miguel —admitió, avergonzado al caer en la cuenta—. "Chel está prohibida"... lo dije yo, y yo lo he incumplido también. Lo siento.

No pedía perdón por querer a Chel, claro, pero no hacía falta que lo aclarara: ambos lo sabían. Tulio podía querer a quien quisiera, al igual que Miguel, y al igual, por supuesto, que Chel. Nadie podía establecer límites a eso, no cuando nunca lo habían hecho en primer lugar. Además, Chel estaba al corriente de todo: sabía lo que Tulio sentía por Miguel, porque Tulio le había contado su historia. Y su historia, o, al menos, la que importaba, no era él, eran dos personas.

Por eso, Tulio no se disculpaba por sus sentimientos, sino por incumplir su promesa. Por haber creado una norma para ambos, creyéndose el más listo de los dos cuando lo cierto, se dijo con ironía, era que él no era más que un iluso egocéntrico que siempre creía tener la razón. Por eso, por hacer sentir menos a Miguel de esa forma y por no ser sincero con él... le pedía perdón. Con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Pero no lo era.

—Y...

Miguel dejó la frase en el aire, mirándolo con expectación. Tulio no dijo nada, confuso.

—¿No hay... nada más que quieras decirme? —insistió Miguel.

¿Algo más? Ya lo había dicho todo: Chel, la promesa, su promesa. No tenía nada más que decir.

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay algo que... lamentes? Ya sabes, algo que hayas dicho, por ejemplo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Algo en las palabras de Tulio, algo que el mismo Tulio no supo identificar, trajo de vuelta la frialdad a los ojos de Miguel. Ahora, una vez más, el rostro de su socio había perdido su habitual expresividad, tornándola en una fachada fría y distante.

—Nada. Olvídalo... olvídame, de hecho. —Y se giró para marcharse de nuevo.

—¡Miguel! —reaccionó Tulio un instante después, tras una pausa en la que se quedó petrificado de puro estupor, antes de ir tras él—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? No me digas que aún estás pensando en...

—¿En qué? —estalló Miguel, enfrentándolo una vez más, en un movimiento tan brusco que hizo retroceder a Tulio sobre sus pasos; su expresión era ahora una casi desencajada, Tulio no supo si de furia o de otro sentimiento—. ¿En quedarme? ¿En permanecer aquí, donde se me quiere y se me respeta, en vez de recorrer el mundo por un ardor que ya no siento? No tengo razones para seguir haciendo eso.

Tulio abrió mucho los ojos. Como pequeñas piezas, los gritos de Miguel empezaban a encajar en su cabeza, fragmentos sueltos que faltaban en la explicación que tan desesperadamente había estado buscando.

—Creía que te querías quedar porque estabas enfadado. Creía que...

—Estoy... Eso no importa. Sí, quiero quedarme aquí, Tulio. Para siempre.

—Pero... ¿por qué?...

—Eso digo yo: ¿por qué? —Miguel abrió los brazos, como si abarcara con ellos la habitación, la ciudad, la vida que había llevado hasta entonces—. ¿Por qué buscar más? ¿Por qué cazar unos sueños intangibles cuando este lugar ya es uno hecho realidad? ¿Por qué correr detrás de unos ideales que aquí ya existen? Soy libre, Tulio. Libre. Es todo cuanto siempre he querido.

—Eres un farsante, Miguel —le recordó Tulio—. No eres un dios. Y un día, cuando envejezcas, o cuando pase algo... ellos lo sabrán.

"Y yo no estaré aquí para ayudarte".

—Lo saben. Algunos, creo. —Miguel se miró las manos. Parecía triste, mucho más triste de lo que Tulio lo había visto en mucho tiempo; pero también decidido—. No les importa, y a mí tampoco. Podemos ser felices aquí.

—¿Y qué hay de...?

"¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de nosotros?"

—... ¿qué hay de nuestra promesa?

Miguel apartó la mirada una vez más. No respondió.

Tulio bajó la suya hacia el suelo, tratando de sosegar su respiración agitada. Su corazón desbocado. Sus manos temblorosas. Miguel era el equilibrio en su vida, la clave de su serenidad habitual, el blanco de sus sonrisas suaves, así como de sus reproches y de su exasperación. Y en ese momento lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que lo exasperara. Que le hiciera reír. Que le hiciera llorar. Lo que fuera. Pero ante una vida sin Miguel, todo lo que sentía era... vacío. Un espacio demasiado grande en su corazón como para poder manejarlo sin su ayuda.

—... Está bien. Como desees —aceptó. Giró sobre sus talones, incapaz de estar cerca de él más tiempo. No de esa forma, no cuando sabía que estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre—. Me retiro: mañana tengo un largo viaje por delante. Buenas noches.

Aguardó un segundo, pero Miguel siguió sin decir nada. De modo que Tulio cogió aire, tratando de llenar, aunque fuera un poco, la desolación vacua de su interior, y salió del templo.

Quizás, si se hubiera quedado, se habría dado cuenta de la verdad. Quizás, si hubiera mirado a Miguel antes de marcharse, si hubiera alzado los ojos hacia él, se habría percatado del verdadero estado en el que se encontraba. De la tensión de su cuerpo, del temblor que sacudía sus hombros mientras un intenso llanto lo sobrecogía por dentro, haciendo inútiles sus esfuerzos por evitar que las lágrimas aflorasen a sus ojos. Quizás habría sabido ver que en realidad, al igual que él, Miguel no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

Pero Tulio no alzó los ojos. No lo miró. Se marchó.

Y, en apenas unas horas, lo haría para siempre.

 

 

La mañana amaneció fría y brumosa. Tulio subía los escalones de acceso al templo con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos. Aún no había salido el sol, que no era más que una leve luminosidad que teñía el firmamento de un color rosado, y los peldaños se confundían unos con otros bajo sus pies, pero no le importaba. Se le había ocurrido algo mientras paseaba por la ciudad dormida, por sus calles vacías a excepción de los siempre vigilantes guardias y las criaturas nocturnas, y ese pensamiento ya no había abandonado su mente en toda la noche.

Llegó a lo alto de la escalinata y suspiró, no tanto por el esfuerzo como por otros motivos. Alzó la cabeza y paseó la vista por el amplio horizonte que podía apreciar desde ahí, contemplando el paisaje de espesura y verdor que cubría todo, atravesado por el río. Contempló, una vez más, la ciudad, que ya empezaba a despertar, y avistó, a los pies del edificio, el barco cargado de riquezas que esperaba amarrado a un lado del canal.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Un tiempo después, no supo cuánto, empezó a amanecer de verdad, y los rayos de sol bañaron la ciudad de oro, que refulgió como si tuviera luz propia. Tulio había permanecido ahí de pie, pensando; hasta que, poco después, Miguel apareció en la entrada del templo. Fue hacia donde estaba Tulio y permaneció a unos pasos de él sin decir nada, contemplando, como él, la vista de la ciudad. Tulio terminó por despertar de su abstracción y entró de nuevo en el edificio, sin esperar, con razón, a que el otro dijera algo. Y Miguel se limitó a suspirar, de forma casi inaudible.

Dentro, Tulio se dedicó a ocuparse de los últimos preparativos para el viaje. Podía sentir la presencia de Miguel detrás de él, observándolo, pero no se detuvo por ello. Quizás lo habría hecho la noche anterior, quizás aún habría intentado hacer algo... pero no ahora.

Ahora había tomado una decisión.

Encontró el mapa de El Dorado, aquel pedazo de papel vetusto que tanta trascendencia había acabado teniendo en sus vidas. Tulio supo que Miguel lo estaba mirando, y de repente, a pesar de cuanto había reflexionado, algo se retorció en su interior. Tenía que fingir, ¿verdad? Pues añadir algo de acritud a su actuación no estaba de más. Quizás así podría desahogarse, en parte, de la creciente desolación que amenazaba con devorarlo por dentro.

Rasgó el mapa. Primero por la mitad, luego en pedazos, un gesto satisfecho en su rostro. Miguel, tal y como había pensado, lo vio, y no tardó en responder rompiendo, a su vez, una figura sagrada que representaba a Tulio mientras fingía estirar los brazos. Tulio tuvo que contener una risa queda: típico de Miguel. Aún era capaz de pretender que aquello era solo un juego, como en otras discusiones que habían tenido, en las que se provocaban el uno al otro hasta que, al final, alguno de los dos acababa rindiéndose.

Pero esta no era una discusión como las demás.

Se dirigieron el uno al otro, así, muestras de rencor que casi resultaban cómicas en los siguientes minutos, hasta que Tulio lo tuvo todo listo. Entonces se dirigió de nuevo hacia la salida del templo con una pequeña bolsa de pertenencias al hombro, dispuesto a despedirse definitivamente de aquel lugar.

Entonces dudó. Se dio la vuelta un momento, y habría dicho algo a Miguel, a pesar de su propósito inicial, si no hubiera sido porque al girarse lo vio poniéndose sus ropas de dios. Entonces negó levemente con la cabeza y abandonó la habitación.

Una vez fuera, se detuvo un segundo, hasta que Miguel, ataviado con su corona, su capa y sus pendientes de oro, lo alcanzó. Le dirigió una última mirada, pero Miguel apartó el rostro, pertinaz. Tulio tensó la mandíbula, en un gesto que casi simuló una sonrisa, y empezó a bajar la escalinata hacia la plaza al pie del edificio; Miguel lo siguió un momento después.

Allí los esperaba el jefe Tanabok y un numeroso grupo de ciudadanos que habían acudido a despedir al dios Tulio y a presenciar su partida de El Dorado junto a su acompañante mortal, que, por supuesto, también se encontraba ahí. Tulio saludó a Chel con un gesto antes de empezar a despedirse de todos, empezando por el jefe Tanabok, quien, tras hacerle una pequeña broma, le dio un abrazo que casi le quebró la columna, culminándolo con un fuerte apretón de manos. Tulio estrecho más manos y dio choques con las palmas a los niños en su camino hacia el barco, e incluso acarició el hocico de Altivo, que, apartando viejos rencores, le lamió la mano y la espalda con efusividad.

Entonces Tulio llegó hasta la embarcación. Y vislumbró, al contemplarla, su futuro. Chel también estaba junto a la nave, y, con los brazos cruzados de una forma casi tímida, parecía pensar en lo mismo que él. En las perspectivas del porvenir, en la incertidumbre de lo desconocido. Harían frente a todo eso y más, a lo que quiera que surgiera en su camino, juntos. Y no solo eso, sino que además lo harían con una cantidad de oro con la que Tulio solo podría haber soñado poseer alguna vez en su vida.

Pero aquello, a pesar de todo, no parecía suficiente. No lo era. Faltaba...

Tulio se tensó cuando sintió a Miguel a su lado, y se preguntó, de repente, cuánto podría aguantar. ¿De verdad sería capaz de dejarlo ahí? ¿De verdad sería capaz de marcharse sin él?...

Pero sí, lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

"¿Por qué correr?". Era cierto. Miguel, que había llevado una vida errante durante tantos años, que nunca había creído pertenecer a un solo sitio y siempre había continuado viajando, siguiendo la llamada de la aventura, había encontrado por fin un lugar en el que establecerse. En el que... sentar la cabeza. Tulio no lo había comprendido antes porque no había querido hacerlo. No había querido ver la forma en la que Miguel se apegaba cada vez más y más a El Dorado y a todo lo que había en él; no había querido percatarse de que el propio Miguel se había dado cuenta de ello y de que, probablemente, había intentado decírselo en esas noches en las que se había comportado de una forma tan extraña, pero sin atreverse, en fin, a hacerlo. No obstante, ahora algo, Tulio no sabía exactamente el qué, parecía haberlo animado a tomar finalmente esa decisión.

Y si Miguel iba a ser feliz de esa forma... ¿qué derecho tenía él a arrebatarle esa felicidad? ¿Qué derecho tenía él a ser egoísta, como siempre lo era? ¿Qué derecho había tenido nunca, en realidad, de que Miguel permaneciera a su lado?

Dolía. Más de lo que Tulio había previsto, más de lo que había pensado que podría soportar en su despedida. Había planeado evitar por todos los medios que Miguel cambiara de opinión en el último momento por su causa. Eso había decidido mientras recorría la ciudad durante la noche, pensando en las maravillas que había conocido en ella y que para Miguel, con toda seguridad, ya debían de tener un lugar especial en su corazón. No, no quería que cambiara de idea por él. No quería condicionar su decisión. Quería que fuera libre.

"Sabe Dios qué hare yo sin ti, Miguel", pensó, un nudo cada vez más tenso formándose en su garganta. "Pero soy feliz así, viendo que tú también lo eres. Confía en mí... te quiero. Y no quiero que pierdas esta oportunidad por mi culpa".

—Te deseo... suerte —dijo Miguel finalmente.

Tulio asintió con gravedad. Debía hacerlo. Por él.

—Sí. Y yo a ti.

Eso fue todo. Tulio dio un paso hacia adelante, uno que pareció hundirse en el suelo bajo el peso de su remordimiento. Pero debía hacer aquello. ¿No podía darle al menos eso? De modo que dio el siguiente, y el siguiente. Cuando llegó junto a Chel y posó una mano sobre su hombro, ella le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, y Tulio hizo lo mismo, sintiendo en aquel gesto su apoyo sin palabras. Después ambos subieron al barco.

Tulio funcionaba en ese momento de forma maquinal. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos, inconscientes, mientras preparaba los cabos sobre la cubierta, asegurándose de que todo estuviera a punto. Apenas se dio cuenta de los relinches de Altivo hasta que Chel alzó la mirada, y él hizo lo mismo, imitándola sin pensar.

Entonces los dos vieron la humareda en el horizonte, más allá del muro que separaba El Dorado del exterior. Y oyeron el estruendo lejano de la pólvora, resonando contra el oscuro cielo teñido de gris.

Se armó un gran alboroto. En ese momento, un centinela llegó corriendo a la plaza, muy alterado, a informar de la situación: un ejército de extraños —"Cortés", murmuró Miguel— se acercaba a la ciudad. Y lo hacía guiado por Tzekel-kan.

—¡Ha sobrevivido! —exclamó Tanabok, girándose hacia sus hombres—. ¡Guerreros! ¡Preparaos para pelear!

—¡Jefe! —intervino Miguel—. ¡No puedes luchar contra ellos!

—Entonces, ¿cómo les detendremos?

—... No podemos.

La incertidumbre reinaba en el ambiente. Había que hacer algo rápido, o El Dorado y sus gentes estarían en peligro, en grave peligro. Tulio sintió que Chel se acercaba a él, llena de inquietud, y de pronto fue plenamente consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Pensar. Tenía que pensar en algo. Tenía que hallar la forma de salir de esa situación.

Se llevó una mano al mentón y miró la entrada a la ciudad, concentrado.

—Eh... Un momento, por favor.

Se sentó en la cubierta del barco y dispuso en una mesa varios objetos de la pila de oro, tratando de idear un plan. Chel se situó a su lado, pendiente de sus movimientos, y Tulio empezó a enumerar las piezas con urgencia, tratando de centrarse.

—Bien, esto es la puerta y esto es el barco.

—Ajá. ¿Y?

—¡Esto es la puerta y esto es el barco!...

—Eso ya lo he entendido, ¿y?

—¡Pues que esto es el barco y esto es la puerta!...

—¡Tulio!

La voz de Chel hizo que Tulio se echara hacia atrás instintivamente, empujando a un pequeño animal que se había encaramado sobre el montón de oro de la cubierta y derramando, sin querer, el contenido de la copa que este sostenía en las patas. Entonces el agua vertida empujó la pieza que hacía de barco en la mesa, derribando los correspondientes pilares de cuentas de oro.

Y Tulio tuvo una idea.

—¡Ah!... ¡Ya está! ¡El barco derribará los pilares!

—Entonces... bueno, qué... —Chel le puso una mano en el hombro, con delicadeza—. ¿Qué pasa con el oro?

—Pues... —Tulio dejó escapar un sollozo, lamentando en lo profundo de su ser la pérdida de toda esa riqueza, a la que probablemente tendría que renunciar para poder llevar a cabo lo que se le había ocurrido. Pero el tiempo apremiaba y no le quedaba otra opción, de modo que se levantó—. Jef... —Carraspeó, tratando de reponerse—. ¿Jefe?

Todos lo miraron, incluido Miguel. Sobre todo Miguel. Lo miraba como siempre hacía cuando ambos se metían en algún apuro, cuando depositaba toda su esperanza, sin reservas, en su ingenio para que encontrara una solución. Cuando Tulio podía darse cuenta de hasta qué punto confiaba Miguel en él.

Si de esa forma podía hacer algo por él, se dijo, si así podía ayudarlo una última vez, quería hacerlo. Incluso si eso suponía perder toda aquella fortuna, o la propia vida. Aún podía darle aquello.

Levantó la copa.

—Tengo un plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Nos queda muy poquito ya para terminar, viajeros. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Estáis listos para que se acabe la historia? Sinceramente, yo tampoco :’) Nos preparamos emocionalmente y ¡nos vemos en la conclusión!


	6. La Nueva Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, viajeros!
> 
> ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Espero que hayáis comenzado el nuevo año con esperanza y mucha ilusión ^^ Os deseo que tengáis un 2019 lleno de buenas experiencias y de alegría, un año en el que podáis vivir como queráis vivir y ser quienes queráis ser.  
> Hoy es el primer día de un nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo, y en el Portal de Realidades lo celebramos despidiéndonos de una de nuestras historias.
> 
> Efectivamente: “La Nueva Era”, el último capítulo de “La ruta hacia La Era”, ya está publicado. Es hora de despedirse del universo de El Dorado y de nuestros pícaros favoritos... aunque, como dice la canción, “friends will never say goodbye”. Y es que esta despedida es al mismo tiempo un final y un principio, pues, aunque nuestro viaje concluya, el suyo seguirá siempre hacia delante, persiguiendo el horizonte.
> 
> De la misma forma, el Portal continuará trabajando duro este 2019 para mostrarnos nuevos destinos, como siempre ^^ ¿Seguiremos viajando juntos un año más? ¡Espero que sí!
> 
> Una vez más, ¡feliz año, y nos vemos en la próxima aventura!

El fuego crepitaba suavemente en la oscuridad de la noche. Las llamas, cálidas y oscilantes, dejaban escapar pequeñas chispas de luz que se perdían en el aire, una ligera cortina de humo ascendiendo hacia el cielo entre la cubierta verde que ocultaba su vista, parcialmente, a la joven junto a la hoguera.

Chel, sentada sobre una ancha roca frente a la pequeña pila de madera ardiente, contemplaba la fogata en silencio, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante mientras se abrazaba las piernas y apoyaba la mejilla en un brazo. Por su postura, relajada pero inmóvil, habría sido difícil adivinar cuánto tiempo llevaba así, si unos minutos u horas enteras. En cualquier caso, permaneció de esa forma un poco más, hasta que otra figura apareció en el lugar y se acercó a ella.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Chel alzó la cabeza para mirar a Miguel, que venía de alguna parte del bosque circundante y esperaba su respuesta con una expresión amistosa en el rostro. Asintió, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que se sentara junto a ella en la roca, y Miguel le sonrió y lo hizo. El recién llegado extendió los brazos hacia la fogata para entrar en calor, frotándose las manos: esos bosques eran cálidos por lo general, pero, durante la noche, las temperaturas bajaban considerablemente, y la humedad solo acentuaba el efecto.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio.

—¿Qué tal Tulio? —preguntó Chel, girándose hacia Miguel con una pequeña sonrisa divertida—. ¿Ha estado disculpándose otra vez?

Miguel rio, asintiendo.

—Más o menos. —Chel rio un poco también, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Miguel se encogió de hombros—. Aunque no hace falta que lo haga: hace tiempo que lo he perdonado.

—Bueno, aunque sea así, no hay prisa en decírselo, ¿no te parece? Quizás puede seguir sufriendo un poquito más.

—Te diviertes con esto, ¿eh?

—Un poco. ¿Tanto se nota?

Ambos rieron juntos una vez más, pensando en la extraña actitud de su compañero. Tulio había estado comportándose de una forma extraña en los últimos días, desde que se habían marchado de El Dorado tras salvar la ciudad y librarse definitivamente tanto de Tzekel-Kan como de Cortés y los suyos. Habían pasado varias semanas desde entonces, semanas durante las que los tres, junto con su fiel Altivo, habían estado viajando sin mapa ni plan alguno por la espesura tropical de los bosques, explorando cada confín y viviendo nuevas aventuras cada día.

Era una expedición dura, llena de imprevistos y de peligros desconocidos no solo para Miguel y Tulio, sino también para Chel, que nunca hasta entonces había salido de la ciudad de oro. Precisamente porque nunca había conocido nada más allá del lugar que la había visto crecer, la joven parecía en todo momento la más entusiasmada de los cuatro, la que más aguantaba las fatigas del viaje y la primera en alentar a sus compañeros para que continuaran con su camino cada día. Ya desde el principio, en realidad, Chel había demostrado ser la que más energía tenía, desde que el mismo momento en el que salieron de El Dorado y se pusieron en marcha, rumbo hacia un horizonte de posibilidades infinitas. A Miguel le divirtió recordar cómo Chel había montado inmediatamente sobre Altivo y se había entusiasmado tanto que casi no se dio cuenta de que, al encabritarse el corcel, Tulio y él habían caído al suelo, quedándose atrás hasta que pudieron alcanzarlos de nuevo.

En ese momento, mientras hablaban, Miguel miró a su socia, contemplando cómo la luz anaranjada del fuego iluminaba su rostro. No sabía mucho sobre Chel ni sobre sus razones para querer abandonar El Dorado, pero le alegraba verla tan feliz ahora que estaban en el exterior. Podía ver la forma en la que Chel se entregaba a cada aventura como si fuera alguien a quien se hubiera privado de algo durante años, y que se lanzara a por ello ahora que por fin tenía una oportunidad. A Miguel le recordaba vagamente a sí mismo, años atrás, cuando había abandonado su aldea siendo tan solo un muchacho. Desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas y, si bien Miguel seguía amando la libertad y la forma en la que él controlaba su propia vida, era cierto que ya no sentía un impulso tan alocado hacia lo desconocido como en aquel entonces. Por eso siempre sonreía levemente, enternecido, cada vez que los cuatro reanudaban su viaje y veía ese brillo especial en los ojos de Chel, una chispa de impaciencia y de emoción que iluminaba todo su semblante, dándole un aspecto más joven y casi irreconocible.

Eso no quería decir, por supuesto, que a ellos les gustara menos de esa forma. Sobre todo a Tulio, que, como Miguel había podido comprobar en las últimas semanas, no sentía por Chel únicamente una atracción física, como él había pensado en un principio, sino que verdaderamente estaba enamorado de ella, y viceversa. Miguel se había sentido casi aliviado al darse cuenta, y también se había alegrado de ver que su socio tenía una conexión emocional con alguien más. En todos sus años juntos, Tulio y él se habían relacionado con mucha gente, pero la desconfianza de Tulio —que parecía haberse convertido en una parte de su carácter, una que Miguel a veces temía que no podría superar nunca— no le había permitido intimar demasiado con otras personas, con nadie que no fuera su socio y, quizás, individuos contados en los que veía que confiaba su socio.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, abriéndose a otra persona. Miguel sabía que eso era lo que debía de haber pasado, dado que, de vez en cuando, ciertos comentarios de Chel parecían referencias directas a la vida de Tulio; a veces eran tan personales que Miguel había alzado las cejas en sorpresa, preguntándose hasta dónde le habría contado Tulio no solo su pasado individual, sino también el de ambos. No obstante, le alegraba que lo hubiera hecho: él prefería ser sincero con la gente, aunque jamás habría contado algo a Chel que no hubiera estado seguro de que Tulio quería que ella supiera. Eso hacía las cosas más sencillas, y también los había unido aún más como equipo.

—Un poco —respondió, repitiendo las palabras de Chel con un tono burlón. Chel lo miró con aprobación, y Miguel se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás—. Para ser sincero, yo también estoy disfrutando de la situación. Hacía mucho tiempo que Tulio era capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin regañarme por nada.

—Es cierto. Bueno, yo no he estado con vosotros mucho tiempo, pero puedo imaginármelo. Te mereces este descanso, Miguel.

—Lo que me parece increíble —continuó Miguel, frunciendo un poco el ceño— es que Tulio creyera de verdad que yo quería quedarme ahí sin él. En El Dorado, quiero decir. Escucha: el otro día, cuando volvió a salir el tema, me confesó que en ese momento se reprimió para no suplicarme que regresara a España con vosotros..., con él…, porque no quería "impedir" mi felicidad. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Como si yo pudiera separarme de él, sin más, y quedarme tan contento.

Chel sonrió levemente. Era una sonrisa extraña, en parte de diversión y, en parte, de lástima.

—Tienes razón. Pero, ¿sabes?… creo que entiendo por qué actuó así.

—¿Ah, sí? —Miguel se incorporó en su sitio, mirándola con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué?

Chel lo miró con algo parecido a la ternura, como si supiera algo que Miguel no podía ver, pero que para ella era evidente.

—Miguel, estoy segura de que lo sabes, pero Tulio es una persona… muy suya. Quiero decir que le cuesta apegarse a la gente, y más aún hacer cosas por ellas porque sí. No porque sea una mala persona, claro... sino porque tiene una visión distinta de las cosas. Muy distinta, al menos, de la que tienes tú, que eres un encanto. —Miguel entreabrió la boca, azorado por el cumplido, y la sonrisa de Chel se ensanchó antes de que ella prosiguiera—. Sé que no estoy en posición de decir nada, pero…

—Sí que lo estás —la interrumpió Miguel rápidamente, sintiendo que esa afirmación no podía dejarla correr sin más—. Estás en tu perfecto derecho, Chel. Somos un equipo. Y Tulio y tú os queréis. Sé que no hemos podido hablar mucho de ello, pero quiero que sepas que me parece maravilloso lo que tenéis, y que me pareces tan buena compañera para Tulio como yo puedo serlo. De verdad.

Chel calló unos segundos, sorprendida. Su rostro se dulcificó.

—Gracias, Miguel. —Apoyó una mano en su hombro, en un gesto de afecto—. Eso significa mucho para mí. Y yo también, espero que sepas que soy muy consciente de lo que los dos compartís. Y que lo he sabido desde el principio,

—Ah… ¿ah, sí?

Chel dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Vamos, habría sido más difícil que no me hubiera dado cuenta. Pero sí, lo supe desde que os conocí, y sé que sigue siendo así, y que así seguirá. Y soy consciente, también, de que una cosa no afecta a la otra, no te preocupes. Como tú dices, somos un equipo.

Miguel la miró con una mezcla de asombro y de fascinación,tanto por el hecho de que Chel supiera algo que él, al menos, nunca le había contado como por su beneplácito. Siempre era difícil encontrar a alguien que aceptara lo que tenían Tulio y él, alguien que comprendiera la forma en la que funcionaba su relación y que entendiera que, incluso si no se imponían límites el uno al otro, jamás podrían separarse, tampoco. Era ese tipo de cosas lo que había provocado que Miguel se percatara en las últimas semanas, mejor que en El Dorado, de lo peculiar y admirable que era el carácter de Chel: su espíritu independiente, aunque cariñoso; su perspectiva cínica de las cosas, pero también comprensiva; su humor afilado y su inteligencia aguda, su curiosidad y su pasión por la aventura, su sentido de la justicia.

Le alegraba mucho haberla conocido. Y, de hecho, si echaba la vista atrás, Miguel se decía que todo aquello debía de haber sido su sino, un giro de Fortuna que se había producido cuando Tulio y él ganaron el mapa de El Dorado en aquella apuesta en Sevilla, donde su viaje había dado comienzo. Se alegraba, también, de haber salvado ese mismo mapa durante las peripecias que los dos —y pronto tres, junto con Altivo—, habían sufrido a partir de entonces: él era un joven que sabía interpretar las señales de la vida cuando llegaba el momento, después de todo. Y ahora podía estar seguro de que aquella había sido una de ellas.

Hubo una breve pausa durante la que ambos se limitaron a contemplar el fuego, el danzar de las llamas frente a sus ojos, y entonces Chel continuó hablando.

—Sobre lo que te decía antes, acerca de Tulio… me parece que lo que ocurrió, en parte, es que él tiene miedo, Miguel. No me lo ha dicho, pero pude darme cuenta aquel día, cuando estuvimos a punto de irnos sin ti: Tulio tiene miedo de perderte. Debe de pensar que algún día no querrás seguir con él, quizás porque… no siente que haga lo suficiente por ti.

—¿Qué? Pero eso es…

—No estoy segura, pero eso es lo que creo. Y creo que esa es la razón de que ocurriera todo. Tulio pensaba que, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo estabas abandonando. Y él no quería, quizás incluso intentó odiarte por ello… pero debió de llegar a la conclusión de que eso era lo que iba a pasar algún día, de todos modos. Así que decidió sacrificarse para no quitarte lo que él creía que nunca te había dado.

—¡Pero…! Chel, vamos, eso está tan mal en tantos sentidos que… no sé ni por dónde empezar. Si Tulio quería estar conmigo, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? Podríamos haber hecho una tontería. Podría haberme quedado de verdad, iba a hacerlo, ¿te das cuenta?

—Estuvo muy cerca, sí…

—¿Por qué iba Tulio a "sacrificarse", de todos modos? ¿Por qué iba a quedarse destrozado de esa forma solo por mí? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Chel lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Hubo una pausa. Miguel abrió y cerró la boca, sin acertar a decir nada. Sabía a qué se refería Chel, pero no le parecía justo. No le parecía bien. No podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de permitir que algo tan terrible como que Tulio y él se separasen para siempre ocurriera por culpa de un error tan estúpido. Ni que hubiera estado a punto de permitir que ocurriera en absoluto.

Recordó aquel día, semanas atrás, en el que Tulio y él habían hablado de verdad sobre el tema. Era la primera vez que estaban a solas desde la discusión que había parecido ser la última, la que los separaría definitivamente. Aquella primera noche en la selva, fuera de El Dorado, en el pequeño asentamiento que habían formado los cuatro junto al río —cuyo curso estaban siguiendo por el momento—, Chel se había tendido en el suelo junto a Altivo y había caído dormida enseguida, exhausta por las emociones de su primer día de libertad. Tulio, en cambio, había llamado a Miguel aparte, con tanta timidez que Miguel casi creyó estar viendo de nuevo al Tulio del principio de todo, cuando acababan de conocerse. Aquel muchacho extraño y reservado, cuyo semblante pálido solía sonrojarse con facilidad con cada provocación de Miguel, parecía estar frente a él de nuevo, bajo la apariencia de un Tulio más mayor que le preguntaba si podían hablar en privado un momento.

A Miguel le había sorprendido aquella iniciativa, así como su repentina actitud. Pero su sorpresa aumentó aún más cuando Tulio se giró hacia él en la orilla del río, adonde lo había llevado, y le preguntó si podía abrazarlo. Miguel, aunque desconcertado por la petición, había aceptado, y Tulio se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que algo dentro de Miguel empezó a latir de alarma y de alivio al mismo tiempo; le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad y enterró el rostro en su cuello, suspirando. Había temido no poder volver a hacer aquello nunca más. Había temido que no volvería a verlo nunca más.

Esos mismos pensamientos eran los que parecían pasar por la mente de Tulio entonces. Miguel lo supo cuando su socio alzó el rostro: entonces vio sus ojos húmedos, llorosos, y sintió que terminaba de desgarrársele el corazón. Trató de consolarlo, pero Tulio no paraba de hablar, balbuciendo algo acerca de que Miguel lo odiaría, de que todo aquello era su culpa, de que no quería que Miguel se quedara, pero tampoco debía haber permitido que se fuera... Para Miguel, en ese momento, ninguna de esas lamentaciones tenía sentido. Solo sabía que Tulio estaba actuando extraño, que no se explicaba con claridad, algo muy preocupante en él; solo podía pensar en que nunca antes había visto a su socio tan vulnerable, y en que necesitaba su ayuda.

Sin embargo…

"Olvida a Miguel". Sin embargo, pesar de que habían llegado hasta ahí, a pesar de que Miguel se había marchado de El Dorado y había decidido dejar de lado su pelea con Tulio, una parte de él aún sufría por esas palabras. Había tratado de olvidarlas, pero eran demasiado recientes y se le clavaban, también con demasiada certeza, en su pecho, como si fueran espinas de desasosiego que no lo abandonaban. Por esa razón, en ese momento, y aunque el estado de Tulio le inspiraba una pena infinita, Miguel le preguntó por fin por el significado de esas palabras, de esa simple frase que tanto daño había hecho, tanto a él como a la relación de ambos.

Tuvo miedo, a pesar de todo. Miedo de que Tulio rehuyera su mirada, o de que pareciera sentirse culpable. No estaba seguro de si podría soportar averiguar que su socio había dicho algo así siendo plenamente consciente de ello, o que, aún peor, no se arrepentía de verdad.

Por eso, Miguel quedó suspenso cuando recibió la reacción contraria a la imaginada: Tulio pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta, primero; confuso y pensativo, después… hasta que debió de caer en la cuenta de a qué se refería Miguel, porque su rostro, ya descompuesto por el llanto, se convirtió en todo un cuadro de aflicción. Empezó a disculparse con tanta vehemencia y tan poco orden que Miguel tuvo que pedirle que callara, pues lo estaba entendiendo aún menos que antes. Tulio, no obstante, no se tranquilizó hasta que Miguel comprendió por fin lo que le estaba diciendo: no había sido así. Había sido todo un malentendido. Miguel escuchó en silencio la explicación de Tulio, atropellada pero tajante, el tipo de explicación de alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a darlas pero que, al mismo tiempo, quería por todos los medios que su mensaje quedara claro. Miguel había sentido que se le empañaban los ojos en esos momentos, tanto de alivio como de rabia: y pensar que se había enfadado por algo así. Y pensar que Tulio y él habían sido tan estúpidos. Y pensar que, aunque esa no había sido la única razón de que hubieran estado a punto de separarse, casi habían permitido que sus últimos momentos juntos estuvieran llenos de tensión sin motivo.

En algún momento, Miguel no pudo aguantar más ver así a Tulio, darse cuenta de que durante todo el proceso su socio había sufrido tanto como él, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Tulio, con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar, sintió las lágrimas correr de nuevo por sus mejillas cuando Miguel se inclinó para besarlo, transmitiéndole con aquel gesto el perdón y la comprensión que necesitaba para llenar el vacío que había quedado en su interior. Y, como una noche similar a aquella, como tantas otras veces, ambos se perdieron en esa sensación, el uno en el otro, sintiendo que se reunían por fin después de una separación que parecía haber durado mucho más que unos pocos días.

Después de eso… Miguel se sonrió al recordarlo. Sí, habían recuperado el tiempo perdido. Y más tarde, bajo las estrellas, los dos habían reiterado su antigua promesa. Esta vez había sido Tulio quien había prometido no separarse nunca de Miguel, y Miguel quien había contestado de la misma forma. Aquel juramento, aquellas palabras que no tenían tanto de compromiso como de amor, debía de ser el único límite que se imponían el uno al otro, se dijo Miguel. Pero no era una verdadera obligación, porque ambos querían aquello. Porque se querían. Y, si algo les había quedado claro después de toda esa aventura, era que no querían distanciarse de esa forma nunca más.

Había sido a partir de esa noche que Tulio había empezado a actuar de forma extraña, como si se hubiera vuelto solícito y benevolente hacia Miguel de un día para otro. No era que Tulio no actuara así de vez en cuando, o que no tuviera esas cualidades, pero su manera de hacerlo era tan exagerada que resultaba casi cómica. Era divertido ver cómo había pasado de ser el más disciplinado de los cuatro a disculpar todo cuanto Miguel hacía, incluso cuando, un día, insistió en cabalgar en una dirección que los llevó a caer por un terraplén, o cuando, en otro, quiso seguir avanzando un poco más y los sorprendió a todos una tormenta tropical sin un lugar donde resguardarse. Tulio no solo había ignorado las culpas de ese tipo de incidentes en las últimas semanas, sino que incluso justificaba el parecer de Miguel, a pesar de que todos sabían que estaba equivocado.

A Miguel no le desagradaba la situación, pero sabía que no duraría mucho más. Y, de todos modos, no deseaba que Tulio siguiera desviviéndose por él de esa manera, como si necesitara demostrarle algo. Como si, tal y como había dicho Chel, aún temiera que él fuera a abandonarlo.

Tulio sabía que Miguel lo había perdonado. Aunque Chel y él bromearan sobre ello, Miguel se había asegurado de demostrárselo: no más recelo, no más distancia, no más de aquel ambiente extraño y angustiante entre ambos. Tan solo Tulio y él y lo que compartían, un vínculo renovado con más fuerza aún que antes.

Y Chel, por supuesto. Y Altivo. Los cuatro formaban un equipo, probablemente el mejor que se había visto, y el mejor que se vería de ahí en adelante. En las últimas semanas, habían demostrado su compenetración haciendo frente a todos los obstáculos que habían aparecido en su camino, ya fuera contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza, contra animales salvajes que los atacaban o en encuentros con otros pueblos del lugar. Estos últimos no se habían producido más que una vez, cuando los cuatro vieron, desde lejos, a una especie de patrulla de caza compuesta por unas personas de aspecto similar al de Chel y las gentes de El Dorado, por un lado, pero bastante diferente en lo que respectaba a sus vestimentas y sus armas, por otro. Por suerte, no habían tenido que enfrentarse directamente a ellas, y habían decidido seguir su camino, sorteando esa zona para evitar posibles problemas: Chel ya les había hablado de los pueblos del norte, que, según contaban a veces los centinelas de El Dorado, eran bastante beligerantes, por lo que lo más prudente era no involucrarse demasiado con ellos.

Aparte de por ese encuentro, el viaje había transcurrido relativamente solitario en lo que respectaba a otros seres humanos. Ni siquiera se habían topado con las tropas españolas de Cortés, lo que les indicó que, tal y como habían pretendido al comenzar su viaje, habían logrado desviarse de su curso...

O, al menos, así había sido hasta el momento. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían cambiado: ese mismo día, hacía apenas unas horas, los cuatro habían avistado unas carabelas españolas en la costa. Las habían visto desde la foresta, a cubierto, y habían permanecido escondidos para analizar la situación: eran dos barcos, probablemente de una expedición independiente de la de Cortés, y, por lo poco que pudieron discernir desde la distancia, parecían estar preparándose para partir. Debía de tratarse de una pequeña misión de reconocimiento —quizás relacionada con las órdenes religiosas, quizás directamente con la corona— que ahora, presumiblemente tras recabar la información necesaria o reunir suficientes materias primas, iba a regresar a España. Por lo que pudieron ver del campamento que se había instalado en la playa, ya casi recogido, tuvieron la impresión de que lo más probable era que las naves partieran al día siguiente, no más tarde del mediodía.

Tulio los había reunido a todos en el bosque, una vez se apartaron una distancia prudente del asentamiento, y había resumido lo que habían descubierto. Entonces habían discutido la situación —salvo Altivo, que, aunque por lo general casi parecía escucharles, se había limitado a pastar en el prado, como si aquello le fuera indiferente— hasta llegar a la conclusión de que esa era su mejor oportunidad para volver a España, si de verdad querían hacerlo. Y de que, por tanto, debían aprovecharla.

Tulio y Miguel habían celebrado la resolución con hurras y risas. Aunque sus aventuras en el "Nuevo Mundo" habían sido increíbles, lo cierto era que aquel lugar les parecía a veces casi demasiado grande para ellos, con demasiado que explorar y demasiadas preguntas que plantearse. Ellos solo eran dos estafadores, después de todo: ¿a quién podían timar allí? ¿Qué sería de su esencia, de lo que eran, si ni siquiera podían manejarse en un sitio tan nuevo para ellos? Por no hablar del oro: no era mucho, pero habían pensado que quizás podrían vender los pendientes de oro de Chel en España y conseguir una pequeña fortuna, quizás para viajar por Europa y enseñar a la joven aquel otro mundo que, tal y como ellos desconocían el suyo, era todo un misterio para ella.

Pero para hacer todo eso primero debían volver a España. A partir de ahí, todo serían nuevas posibilidades, tanto de negocio como de pillaje. Quizás incluso podrían visitar a la familia de Miguel si pasaban por Valladolid; Miguel se había acordado de ella de vez en cuando durante las últimas semanas, preguntándose, con añoranza, cuánto habría crecido su hermana pequeña. También se preguntaba si le gustaría conocer a Chel y a Altivo, además de volver a ver a Tulio ya no solo como un compañero o un amigo suyo, sino como mucho más. Había estado considerando seriamente la posibilidad y, aunque sabía que quizás a sus padres les costaría entenderlo, quería contárselo: a pesar de su distanciamiento, Miguel tenía mucho cariño a su familia, y sentía que quería compartir su amor por quienes tanto significaban para él con ella.

Aunque quizás lo más difícil no sería que aceptaran a Tulio, se le ocurrió de repente, sino que aceptaran a Chel. Chel era muy diferente a ellos —aunque muy parecida al mismo tiempo— y venía de muy lejos, tenía otras ideas y otras costumbres, otras visiones del mundo. Sus padres no eran especialmente intransigentes, pero… ¿cómo reaccionarían a conocer a una persona de "otro mundo"? De hecho, ¿cómo reaccionarían las gentes de España en general? ¿Podría Chel adaptarse al ambiente de allí y manejarse por sí misma, o tendría problemas?

Miguel, por su natural cercano y su personalidad abierta y acogedora, no había sufrido demasiado el choque cultural entre el El Dorado y todo lo que él conocía, más allá de una sorpresa inicial que pronto se había tornado en admiración, por lo que no se le había ocurrido ninguna de esas preguntas antes. Miró a Chel, que seguía contemplando el fuego, una expresión ausente en su rostro, y se preguntó, súbitamente, si ella ya habría estado pensando en ello. Si se sentiría inquieta, insegura… si tendría, a pesar de todo, miedo de lo desconocido, de lo que estaba por venir.

Se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a preguntárselo. Chel lo miró, como si recordara en ese momento que estaban manteniendo una conversación.

—Ah, sí. Bueno… ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo, Miguel? Después de todo, Tulio te aprecia de corazón, y tú y yo sabemos que…

—No, no, yo… Es decir, sí, creo que ahora lo entiendo. Gracias, Chel. —Hizo una pausa, inseguro sobre cómo continuar, mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada interrogante de Chel—. Sé que es un poco repentino, pero estaba pensando… ¿qué opinas de todo esto? De lo que está pasando. Quiero decir, si todo sale bien, mañana estaremos navegando de regreso a España. Pero en realidad solo es un regreso para Tulio, para Altivo y para mí: tú nunca has estado allí, y por eso me estaba preguntando… si estás de acuerdo con que vayamos, a pesar de todo.

La confusión inicial de Chel se transformó rápidamente en sorpresa, y entonces compuso una expresión extraña. Apartó la mirada y la paseó, ahora, por sus alrededores: los frondosos bosques tropicales, el pequeño afluente, en forma de arroyo, del río que habían estado siguiendo esos días, el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas, presidido por una pequeña luna menguante que, no obstante, brillaba con intensidad entre las titilantes constelaciones. Finalmente, bajó el rostro hacia el suelo.

—Sí que eres perceptivo, Miguel —murmuró, abrazándose a sí misma, como había hecho antes de que Miguel apareciera, y atrayendo los pies hacia sí—. No voy a mentirte: hace un tiempo que he estado pensándolo. ¿Sabes?, para ser sincera, llevaba deseando escapar de El Dorado desde que era una niña, pero nunca había tenido muchas esperanzas de conseguirlo. Y cuando os conocí a Tulio y a ti, bueno… en esa ocasión no estaba pensando en nada en absoluto. Solo quería alejarme de todo. Encontrar un lugar al que de verdad pudiera sentir que pertenecía.

Miguel la escuchaba en silencio, suspenso. Nunca antes había oído a Chel hablar de aquella forma, y le daba la impresión de que si hacia el más mínimo ruido, si se movía aunque solo fuera un poco, correría peligro de romper el ambiente de intimidad y confidencia que se había creado entre ambos. No había esperado que Chel se abriría a él así, sin previo aviso, y no quería estropear el momento. Chel le había inspirado curiosidad desde el principio y, dado que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla bien antes, deseaba sinceramente escucharla ahora. Con la esperanza de hallar algo que le permitiera entenderla mejor, quizás conectar con ella por algo más que simplemente por lo similares que eran sus personalidades, o por Tulio.

Chel siguió hablando, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—Jamás pensé que cuando por fin pudiera ir a donde quisiera y actuar como quisiera, cuando por fin pudiera buscar mi propio camino y decidir por mí misma…, ser libre…, empezaría a tener dudas. Pero esto es lo que quiero, de eso estoy segura. Tan solo… —Lo miró de repente, provocando que Miguel se sobresaltara un poco—. ¿Crees que tiene sentido?

Miguel sonrió levemente. Sí, tenía sentido. O, al menos, lo tenía para él, que comprendía lo que era ansiar ver mundo y darse cuenta un día, de pronto, de que no tenía un lugar al que regresar. De que sus aventuras podían acabar de repente, en un vuelco de mala fortuna, y nadie se acordaría de él... pero hacía tiempo que había superado aquellas inquietudes. Y, si podía hacer algo para ayudar a Chel a seguir su ejemplo, cualquier cosa, lo haría con gusto.

—Yo creo que sí. Pero no estás sola, Chel: Tulio y yo estamos aquí, contigo. Y Altivo —añadió, imaginando el resoplo de indignación que proferiría su compañero equino de estar ahí con ellos, viendo cómo lo obviaban cuando él era una parte indispensable de su equipo—. Sé lo aterrador que puede ser el mundo y su inmensidad… pero todo es menos abrumador cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado. Eso puedo garantizártelo. —Apoyó una mano en su hombro, en un gesto de apoyo y afecto—. Y tú nos tienes a nosotros. Lo cierto es que no sé nada sobre ti o sobre tu pasado, pero… puedes confiar en esto que te digo. Sin importar cómo haya sido tu vida hasta ahora, nos tienes a los tres en la que estás por comenzar.

Chel lo escuchaba atentamente mientras decía esas palabras, sus ojos brillando con una expresión que parecía mezcla de asombro y de fascinación. Y que se transformó en agradecimiento cuando una sonrisa conmovida se formó en su rostro.

—Quizás algún día te lo cuente —repuso, para sorpresa de Miguel. Asintió para sí, como si confirmara su propia idea—. La historia de mi vida, de mi pasado. Mi historia. Si estás dispuesto a escucharla.

Miguel sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Por supuesto!

Chel sonrió de nuevo y tomó el mentón de Miguel en su mano antes de darle un breve beso.

—Gracias.

Miguel se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió. Entonces abrió los brazos y alzó las cejas, y Chel, aunque dudó un instante, lo abrazó, permitiendo que él lo hiciera también. Y ambos permanecieron unos momentos así, sin decir nada, compartiendo su apoyo mutuo en aquel gesto para el que no había necesidad de palabras.

Un rato después, Miguel y Chel siguieron conversando animadamente junto a la hoguera, hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza. Hablaron sobre las cosas que Miguel quería volver a ver en España, sobre las que quería mostrarle a Chel y las que echaría de menos de aquel viaje. Chel, por su parte, le contó sus imaginaciones sobre cómo sería España y qué encontraría allí, y Miguel rio cuando le confesó que esperaba ver más de aquellos bailes tradicionales que, al parecer, Tulio le había enseñado en la ciudad una noche antes de que se marcharan.

En ese ambiente de jovialidad se encontraban cuando el propio Tulio apareció por fin de entre la foresta, seguido de Altivo. Entonces Chel y Miguel callaron, sorprendidos: ambos estaban empapados de los pies a la cabeza.

Tulio se escurrió el bajo de la camisa y fue hacia ellos, mascullando en voz alta.

—Estos peces están por todas partes, de verdad. ¿Cuándo vamos a poder comer pescado sin que nos muerda?

Se sacudió el pantalón, en el que, según Chel y Miguel pudieron advertir cuando estuvo más cerca, tenía unas rasgaduras que parecían marcas de dientes. Los dos junto a la hoguera se miraron entre sí y se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban intentando contener la risa.

—Son pirañas —informó Chel, con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Tulio mientras Miguel reprimía una risita mal disimulada—. Es mejor no acercarse a ellas. Son carnívoras, ¿sabes?

—Vaya si lo sé: ¡es la segunda vez que intentan comerme! O la tercera, a lo mejor… ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? A Altivo no le han tocado un pelo de la crin.

—Quizás te encuentran sabroso. Yo eso lo entiendo.

—Sí, yo también.

Chel y Miguel disfrutaron de la vista de aquel Tulio abochornado y gradualmente más sonrojado delante de ellos. Cada vez les resultaba más difícil aguantar la risa, y, al final, ambos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Tulio, rojo hasta las orejas, se sentaba a su lado frente a la hoguera. Altivo se tendió cerca también, y parecía, como los otros dos, divertirse a costa de la reacción de Tulio, que compuso un semblante enfurruñado.

—Sí, sí, ¡sois muy graciosos! Hilarantes. Pero si seguís así, listillos, puede que no comparta la cena con vosotros.

—Vamos, Tulio. Sabes que te queremos.

—Sí lo sé, sí.

A pesar de su fingida indignación, Tulio se mostró bastante alegre mientras pelaba y asaba los peces que había logrado pescar en un estanque del arroyo con Altivo, empalándolos para que se hicieran solos cerca del fuego. Cuando estuvieron listos, los cuatro —Altivo con su propio manjar, unas frutas que habían recogido esa mañana— comieron en feliz compañía, charlando animadamente sobre lo que les esperaba en España y cómo irían las cosas al día siguiente, cuando llevaran a cabo su pequeña maniobra de infiltración en la carabela española.

—Bueno, todos sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, ¿no? —tanteó Tulio, mirando uno por uno a sus compañeros.

Miguel asintió sin dudar, sus ojos reflejando entusiasmo y aquel fondo de cariño que siempre había en ellos para Tulio; Chel hizo lo mismo, decidida e impaciente por comenzar de verdad aquella aventura, e incluso Altivo relinchó con energía. Tulio pensó en ese momento que confiaba en todos ellos, en los tres, y en sí mismo también. Ese era el equipo con el que iría hasta el fin del mundo, estuviera donde estuviese, y volvería para contarlo, ya fuera cargado de riquezas o con las manos vacías. Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que ese momento cambiaría las cosas en la vida de los cuatro: aquello era un nuevo comienzo, el final y el principio de todo. Y sabía que sus socios estaban tan impacientes como él por empezar el viaje.

—Bien. Ya conocéis el plan.

Todos asintieron, su espíritu lleno de determinación. Miguel se puso en pie.

—¡Yo soy Miguel!

Tulio y Chel lo miraron con sorpresa, primero a Miguel, luego entre sí. Sonrieron.

—¡Y yo soy Tulio!

—¡Y yo, Chel!

—Y nos llaman… em…

—Umm…

—¡Chel, Tulio y Miguel!

—Oh.

—¡Anda, pues rima! Me gusta.

—Eh, quizás deberíamos discutir…

Un relinche de aprobación.

—¡Tres contra uno!

Tulio suspiró, pero enseguida rio, aceptando su derrota. Alzó un brazo junto a sus compañeros.

—¡Y nos llaman Chel, Tulio y Miguel!

Altivo relinchó una vez más, uniéndose a la proclamación. Y todos rieron y celebraron juntos aquel nuevo sol, el inicio de la ruta hacia la era que se extendía ante ellos. Aunque, en realidad, había comenzado mucho tiempo atrás.

Así, estos estafadores tan distintos entre sí, pero tan similares al mismo tiempo, unieron sus destinos gracias a los imprevisibles giros de la Fortuna, convergiendo sus caminos en uno solo. Gracias a esta unión, todos ellos pudieron averiguar lo que era tener compañeros, la espalda de un amigo protector y dispuesto a sacrificarse por su bien si era necesario: personas que permanecerían siempre a su lado, pues así habían dado su palabra de socios. Porque la llamada del destino era ineludible y aquellos encuentros debían, sin duda, producirse antes o después.

Por eso, ahora que ya se habían encontrado, que confiaban plenamente los unos en los otros, nada podía pararlos. Una Nueva Era acababa de comenzar, y ellos, que siempre habían sido segundones en sus mundos, pícaros en las calles, soñadores solitarios, se convirtieron en los nuevos protagonistas: cuatro timadores sin raíces ni confín que hicieron de las leyendas hechos, de los mitos verdades. Y que pasaron a la historia.


End file.
